UN ROMANCE INESPERADO
by Thalie Lovegood
Summary: ¿FRED O RON? ¿RON O FRED? ¿ POR QUE SERA TAN DIFICIL ESCOGER ENTRE ESTOS DOS PELIRROJOS? UNA HERMIONE CONFUNDIDA, DOS POSIBLES AMORES Y TRAS DEL HECHO HERMANOS, CON QUIEN SE QUEDARA? Mis Amores ¿por amor, perdonarian o llegarian a la locura? chap 34
1. estres

ESTRÉS

Empezaba a amanecer, los rayos de sol a dura penas entraban por aquella cortina de color rojo en aquel cuarto de chicas en al torre de gryffindor.

Hermione se acababa de despertar algo extrañada por el sueño que acababa de tener

-fred y yo novios – pensó extrañada

Además no podía ser ya que ella estaba enamorada de ron o pues eso cree ella o si no por que lo mira tan embobada sin que el y Harry se den cuenta.

Se levanto de la cama y se relajo un poco con la idea de que ella soñó eso solo por que el estrés la estaba manejando, al fin y al cabo es su primer año como prefecta, esta organizando en todo lo posible el ED para que cuadre con el horario de Harry y los demás miembros, con las injusticas de umbridge y el ministerio de magia, consolando a Harry por la muerte de cedric, el regreso de voldemort y su primera novia: Cho ; además eso es poco gracias a la carga extra que le dan los gemelos weasley con sus famosos sortilegios en serio que fastidiosos son George y fred …. Fred, no HERMIONE es el estrés, el estrés solo eso.

Al terminar de arreglarse bajo a la sala común y se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos: Harry y ron, claro que ella quería que este último fuese algo mas pero será tener paciencia.

Los tres se fueron charlando animadamente sobre la próxima reunión del ED hacia el gran comedor y de repente se choco con los gemelos weasley

-… si George tenemos que reunirnos con los de primero en otro… ¡HERMIONE! ¡COMO TE HA IDO!- dijo fred pensando si Hermione los alcanzo a escuchar-

-luces muy bonita hoy Hermione, que te has hecho…-empezó George tratando de distraerla

Hermione les hizo una mueca tratando de disimular su enojo hacia esos gemelos weasley

-no importan lo que me digan, los escuche, saben ustedes no son muy disimulados que digamos- empezó a sermonearlos- además ¡CUANTAS VECES SE LOS TENGO QUE DECIR! Dejen a los de primero en paz, utilizándolos como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos-se inclino un poco demostrando que la altura de los gemelos no la intimidaban- déjenlos en paz o se lo diré a la profesora Mcgonagall-dijo esto ultimo con énfasis en Mcgonagall.

-y nosotros cuantas veces te lo tenemos que decir – empezó a defender George-que ellos lo hacen a voluntad propia además les pagamos-termino de decir.

-es que ellos son solo unos niños y no saben…-comenzó a decir empezando a irritarse-¡RON! Ayúdame tu también eres prefecto-dijo volteando la mirada hacia ron.

Los gemelos lo voltearon a mirara al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Harry siguió tal movimiento a los pocos segundos, ron empezó aponerse rojo hasta las orejas, típico de un weasley, pero al fin logro articular un "tengo mucha hambre como para ocuparme de esto" y se fue obligando Harry a entrar con al gran comedor.

Claro que esto no ayudo a Hermione la cual se puso mas furiosa y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar mal a los gemelos y dirigirse hacia al gran comedor .

Pero antes de dar un paso los gemelos ya habían desaparecido (me refiero a que ya se habían ido por q ya se que en hogwarts no se puede aparecer) así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue alcanzarles el paso y seguirlos a donde sea que se dirigían.

Los siguió hasta el tercer piso, donde hace unos cuatro años vivía fluffy ese pero gigante de tres cabezas, ahí los gemelos se encontraron con varios chicos de ravenclaw, hufflepuff y gryffindor y por supuesto todos de primero. George les dio unas pastillas a cada uno y todos comenzaron a sangrar por al nariz y al cabo de unos segundos fred les dio otras pastillas y la hemorragia de cada uno ceso seguido por los "¡funciono!" y "¡somos unos genios!" de los gemelos.

Hermione no lo aguanto más y se acerco furiosa hacia los gemelos y con un hechizo convocador los sortilegios de los gemelos estuvieron en sus manos.

-Hermione que bueno que te nos unes-dijo fred-ahora nos puedes devolver eso.

-no, no se los voy a devolver les dije que si los volvía a pillar haciendo esto se lo diría a la profesora Mcgonagall…-

Hermione dejo de hablar ya que la mismísima profesora Mcgonagall se acercaba hacia ellos.

La profesora lo primero que vio fue a los niños de primero con sus túnicas llenas de sangre, a los gemelos weasley y a Hermione con lo que provoco tal cosa en los de primero en sus manos; no le extraño de los gemelos pero de Hermione, al alumna ejemplar de gryffindor y ahora que fuera cómplice de esto no se lo creía.

Al mismo tiempo Hermione estaba sacando las mismas conclusiones que al profesora Mcgonagall y ya estaba a punto de protestar cuando la profesora Mcgonagall la interrumpió.

-Ustedes a enfermería-dijo la profesora mirando a los estudiantes de primero-y ustedes mi oficina!-termino mirando a fred, George y Hermione.

Que injusto fue lo primero que pudo pensar Hermione caminando detrás de la profesora Mcgonagall y detrás de Hermione estaba fred y George mirándose el uno al otro pícaramente con un obvio plan reflejado en sus caras.


	2. ¿castigada?¿yo?

**¿CASTIGADA? ¿YO?**

Al entrar a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall esta tomo asiento y miro a los gemelos con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro ya Hermione con una cara de cólera.

-y bien?-pregunto la profesora

-profesora Mcgonagall lo que paso fu que yo estaba reprendiendo a estos do…-empezó a decir Hermione

-no mientas Hermione- comenzó a protestar George-fue tu idea reunirnos en el tercer piso-

-si dijiste que era mejor prevenir que lamentar- siguió fred- dijiste que nadie se atrevía a subir al tercer después de lo que paso con Quirrell hace cuatro años-

-es mas tu fuiste la que convenciste a los de primero de que nada les pasaría si estaban contigo ya que tu eres perfecta digo prefecta-continuo George

-si le dijiste que sabias controlar al perro y que no les haría nada, solo tenían que ir a cumplir con los "experimentos" que nosotros les haríamos- concluyo fred

Hermione los miro un tanto sorprendida y furiosa y luego empezó a protestar

-profesora Mcgonagall eso es mentira yo no soy cómplice de estos…-

-tiene pruebas de que no esta involucrada en esto-la interrumpió al profesora Mcgonagall

-no…-empezó a protestar- ¡SI!-incluso esto cogió desprevenidos a los gemelos- le puede preguntar a los alumnos de primero…-

-usted puede convencer a los alumnos de primero de que son mitad hipogrifos con tal de que les de a cambio un par de dulces-la volvió a interrumpir la profesora Mcgonagall.

Esto ultimo hizo que los gemelos se sorprendieran a un mas y que intercambiaran un par de sonrisas.

-bueno entonces hablemos del castigo que recibirán…-

-pero no es justo…-esta vez fue interrumpida por al protesta de Hermione

-claro que no es justo-empezó a argumentar la profesora- lo menos que puedo hacer es quitarle su placa de prefecta-dejo de hablar al ver la cara de Hermione, luego continuo- pero no lo hare por el comportamiento que ha tenido los últimos años, o ¿prefiere que la profesora umbridge se encargue de sus castigos?-

-a mi me parece justo- empezó fred- tiene que castigarnos a los tres, por que si seria injusto que Hermione se salve del castigo solo por ser prefecta-

-si, gracias por su aporte señor weasley, bueno los espero el sábado en la oficina del señor filch, van a limpiar los trofeos ¡sin magia!-

ya estaban a punto de llegar a la torre gryffindor cuando Hermione se voltio a ver a los gemelos.

-ustedes son unos…-

-ay Hermione, querida mione eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen-dijo fred

-¡ag.!- empezó a hablar para si misma que para los gemelos- con razón ron no los soporta-

y al entrar a la sala común ron y Harry al esperaban

-¿donde estabas?- pregunto ron- te queríamos…

Pero Hermione no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que ron le iba a decir ya que el portazo que dio no se lo permitió

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno el plan que tenían fred y George era meter a Hermione en problemas, y lo del castigo no se me ocurrió otro castigo así que puse ese.

Si les gusto o no mándenme un review no importan que sean malos conmigo.

Se que este capitulo esta algo aburrido pero tenia dejar en claro q Hermione también es castigada y el por que.


	3. apuesta

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

_**Apuesta**_

Esto es totalmente injusto, yo solo quería que se detuvieran, que no usaran a los alumnos de primero como conejillo de indias, y ¿Qué conseguí a cambio? ¡Un castigo! Con nada más y nada menos que los gemelos Weasley.

—Llega tarde señorita Granger— le recrimino el señor Filch a Hermione

—Lo siento…Es que tenia Rondas de prefecta y…— trató de excusarse

—No me importa, llega tarde— dijo molesto el señor Filch

—Pe-pero... —

—Ya escuchaste al valiente y extraordinario señor Filch, Hermione— dijo Fred Mientras la Abrazaba

—Sí, Señorita Perfecta, digo prefecta; no hay excusa para la impuntualidad— dijo burlándose George

—Tomen…empiecen desde el costado izquierdo...yo iré por allá— les dijo el squib mientras les tiraba un limpiametales y un par de trapos

Llevaban más o menos una hora limpiando los trofeos, Hermione en total silencio y los gemelos riéndose y haciendo bromas, la castaña estaba dispuesta a no hacer ningún ruido con su boca, era su forma de castigar a los gemelos.

—Hermione ¿quieres escuchar un chiste muggle? — decía George llorando de la risa — Fred acaba de contármelo — paro un momento para reírse escandalosamente — iba dos pollitos, y uno le dice al otro "pio, pio" y el otro pollito le responde pida tranquilo que yo pago jajajajaja— e reía George.

—No es gracioso— dijo seria la castaña

—Claro que si, los pollitos no hablan, por eso es gracioso porque…— empezaba a explicar George

—Hermano, no te tires un chiste explicándoselo a esta amargada— dijo con burla Fred

— ¿Amargada? Yo no soy…—

—oh, sí lo eres— dijo Fred estirándole las mejillas como la tía muriel les hacía a ellos cuando bebes.

— ¿Quién es una amargada? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? — decía George haciendo lo mismo que Fred

—¡Que no!... ¡por Merlín no! — dijo escondiéndose de repente la castaña

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntaron los gemelos extrañados

—Es Zacarías Smith, el..Bueno últimamente esta de intenso conmigo— respondió nerviosa

—¡LE GUSTAS! — Se burlaron los gemelos — Zacarías y Hermione debajo de un árbol…— cantaban, burlándose de la castaña, dando vueltas y cogidos de gancho

—Por Merlín, pero que inmaduros…— bufo la castaña

— Y volvimos, amarguitas— siguió burlándose Fred

—¡Que no lo soy!

—¿quieres demostrar que no lo eres? — dijo George con una picara mirada que no le devolvió su hermano

—¿?

—Hagamos una apuesta—

—Hágamosla pues…— respondió Hermione divertida

—tienes que besar a Zacarías, si ganas demostraras que no eres una amargada y no te molestamos mas…— se calló pues Fred dejo caer uno de los trofeos muy fuerte.

—..y no usaran mas a los niños de primero como conejillos de indias…—

—y no dejaremos que nos sorprendas de nuevo usar a los de primero para nuestros productos…— se burlo

—Trato Hecho.


	4. soplona

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

_**Soplona**_

No puedo creer que hice esa estúpida apuesta, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, se repetía constantemente la castaña ese día

— ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? ¿Me escuchas? — le decía Harry a la castaña en la hora del almuerzo

— ¿Qué? Si claro — decía mientras miraba de los gemelos a Smith y viceversa

—te estaba diciendo que esta noche podemos hacer una clase mas con el E.D— repitió una vez más Harry

—Claro Harry…— respondió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un Galeón de su bolsillo y le hacia un conjuro, para que después los galeones de los demás miembros les quemaran sus bolsillos.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa Noche en la sala de los menesteres

—Bueno he visto que han avanzado mucho, ahora por favor ubíquense de a parejas y practiquen el hechizo de desarme... — decía Harry a todo el ejercito de Dumbledore

—¿Ginny? — busco la castaña a su amiga pero ya se había hecho con Neville— ¿Ron? — este ya había formado pareja con George, este último le pico un ojo a la castaña y señalo disimuladamente a Zacarias con su varita, la castaña sonrió divertida y nerviosa a la vez y fue hasta donde el susodicho— ¿Zacarias? — Dijo la castaña para que le prestara atención— ¿te gustaría hacerte conmigo para este ejercicio?

—Claro, Mi Hermione— dijo un muy egocéntrico Smith

De repente en la sala de los menesteres empezaron a haber muchas chispas blancas y varias gritos diciendo "desmaio"

Hermione quería salir de esa apuesta rápida, de lo contrario, si perdía tenia que ayudarle ella personalmente a los gemelos con sus "experimentos" y definitivamente sus principios no la iban a dejar

— ¿Zacarias? ¿Qué te parece si nos apartamos un poco para hacer algo más de …pareja— fue lo único que s ele ocurrió a la castaña para cumplir su meta

Desde el otro lado del salón, Fred veía como Hermione, al parecer iba a cumplir su apuesta, el no iba dejar que lo hiciera, no ninguna manera, ella es la mejor amiga de sus hermanitos por lo tanto la quería como una hermana y la celaba como tal ¿o no? No se iba a cuestionar porque no quería que se besara con el — Desmaio— apunto hacia Zacarias, quien salió volando hasta chocar con la pared mientras Fred se dirigía hacia Hermione

— ¿Fred? ¿Pero qué demonios? — alcanzo a decir Hermione antes de que el la besara, tal vez tardaron una eternidad besándose o solo un par de segundos, pero Fred y Hermione querían que se momento fuera eterno.

Las miradas de los demás miembros del E.D no les iba a arruinar el momento, y casi no lo arruina el hecho de que abrieron un gran hueco en una de las paredes del salón, y que detrás de ese hueco salieran Malfoy y sus demás amigos chupamedias con la profesora Umbridge.

Ese último hecho obligo a Fred y Hermione separarse, para enfrentar la realidad…


	5. solo fue un beso

**Solo fue un beso, nada más.**

Era domingo y Hermione entraba al gran comedor a desayunar y como lo supuso todas las miradas cayeron en ella ya que tan solo ayer se había besado con fred.

Se sentó en al mesa gryffindor junto con Harry y ron, que también estaban actuando raro con ella: ron no le hablaba, y Harry solo le saludaba y ni otra palabra mas.

Hermione sin soportar mas aquella situación tan incomoda fue a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Tal vez llevaba horas estudiando cuando ron se sentó al lado de ella, el no estudiaba solo la miraba, era una miraba llena de furia y tristeza.

-¿por que no me dijiste que te gustaba mi hermano?- pregunto ron después de varios minutos de silencio

-por que no me gusta tu hermano- le respondió Hermione

-pero ¡se besaron! ¿O no?-le incrimino

-si- admitió- pero solo fue un beso, no significo nada para mi- mintió pero siguió al ver la cara de duda que puso ron- solo nos besamos para eliminar la tensión y para quitarme de encima a Smith-le volvió a mentir.

-¿tensión? ¿quitarte de encima a Smith?-le pregunto

-si, el se me declaro hace unas semanas y se lo conté a tus hermanos, se nos ocurrió atacarlo y ponerlo celoso para si librarnos de el.

-y ¿por que no nos contaste lo de Smith a Harry y a mí?-

-por que tu eres un insensible y Harry tiene muchas cosas de que preocuparse-

Y sin poder soportar la situación Hermione se puso de pie, agarro sus libros y salió de la biblioteca chocando con un sujeto. Ag pero si es fred esa charla tendrá q esparar.

Llego a su habitación y en seguida patil y Brown empezaron a interrogarla, no sabia que era peor si hablar con ellas o con ron.

-amiga por fin llegaste, tienes que contarnos muchas cosas-empezó lavender

-si, ¿desde cuando te gusta fred o George? ¿ Quien sea?- siguió patil

-¿Cuándo se volvieron novios?-

-¿como besa?

-¿cuando terminaste con ron?

-¿que piensa ron y sus hermanos?

Hermione definitivamente tampoco iba aguantar esto pero si les lanzaba el hechizo muffilato (creo que así se escribe) la castigarían y no quería eso, así que se fue.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"Pero que le pasa a Hermione, ¡ha! seguro la puse nerviosa por aquel beso, claro yo debod e besar mejor que ron"

"solo fue un beso" "no significo nada"

Fred había escuchado la conversación que ron y Hermione habían tenido.

Era verdad no significo nada solo fue para "romper al tensión" si para el tampoco significo nada o eso creía.

Llevaba caminando por hogwarts sin darse cuenta por donde iba, hasta que giro por un pasillo dándose cuenta quien iba hacia su dirección

Se voltio rápido, no quería hablar con ella, ella es su novia y le había puesto "los cachos" no quería escucharla regañándolo o llorando por el.

-¡fred weasley!-grito angelina

Si no hubiera visto que esas palabras salían de la boca de angelina hubiera creído que su madre estaba en hogwarts para regañarlo por alguna travesura.

Siguió caminando pero no sirvió de nada por que angelina lo había alcanzado para así por fin verla a la cara.

-¡no puedo creer lo que me hiciste!- le dijo llorando como lo suponía fred

-angelina, cuñada me estas confundiendo-dijo fred simulando ser George ya que quería posponer esa charal para después o mejor: nunca tenerla.

-¡JA! Se perfectamente que eres fred, te conozco, eres mi novio; a diferencia de ti no me confundo y beso a otras personas-

-mira habla eso con mi gemelo, y eres mala novia por que no soy fred-

-¡YA! ¡Para ya, fred deja de hacerme sufrir o acaso todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos no significa nada para ti!-

-¡ya te dije que no soy fred!- dijo tratando de no besarla para así callarla

-¿Por qué tendré un novio tan estúpido e insensible? ¡ ya te dije angelina que el solo ama a su gemelo y sus travesuras a nadie mas!-

-¡pero si eres terca, no soy fred!- le repitió

Y mientras decía esto el verdadero George se acercaba hacia ellos ya que estaba buscando a fred.

-¡¿quien eres tu?!- le pregunto angelina a George

George estaba extrañadísimo pero aun así su humor weasley le permitió responder

-Yo soy gred weasley – le dijo George

- ¡ha ¡ muy gracioso, se que eres fred- se voltio a mirar a fred-

Fred puso una cara pálida ¿de verdad quería el que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos?, vaya que se llevara bien con su mama

-ya te dije que soy George, si quieres arreglar las cosas, hazlo con el- dijo señalando a su hermano quien le dio una mirada de desaprobación pero a la vez divertida

-bueno, si no eres fred, no te importara que bese a MI NOVIO al frente tuyo- y se voltio para besar a George

-creí que estabas brava conmigo por haber besado a Hermione- le dijo George a angelina para no besarla

- ¡ag.! ¡HOMBRES! ¡Con razón existen las lesbianas!- dijo mientras se apartaba de los gemelos weasley obviamente confundida.

-no me lo puedo creer hermano- le dijo George a fred aparentemente celoso mientras se iba a alcanzar a angelina

Pero a fred no le importo, no le importo que su gemelo estuviera a punto de besar a su novia o que fuera a buscarla para tal vez consolarla, pero pronto se esfumaron estos pensamientos por que se había chocado nada mas y nada menos que con Zacarías Smith.

-¡pero ¿que te pasa?!-le pregunto Zacarías

-no, ¿que te pasa a ti?-le pregunto fred

-tu, gran imbécil, casi me matas en la sala de menesteres-

-estábamos practicando el hechizo desarmador, simplemente te desarme…-empezó a decirle e tono de burla

-…por que estabas celoso ya que iba a besar a granger-concluyo Smith con el mismo tono burla

-¡claro q no estaba celoso! Yo a diferencia de ti, tengo una novia, muy linda por cierto- defendió fred

-… ala que el pusiste el cuerno con granger- siguió Smith con el mismo tono de burla- te gusta admítelo, pero ah que lastima, ella va a ser mi futura novia-

Tal vez fue el tono con el que le hablaba ese estúpido o tal vez por tratar a Hermione como su ¿novia? ¿Su futura novia? No importa le iba a callar la boca a ese idiota.

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ DE…!- decía mientras colocaba la punta de su varita en el pecho de Smith, de igual Smith alcanzo a reaccionar para sacar su varita.

-¡relaskio!-dijo fred

-¡expelliarmus!-dijo Smith

-¡protego!- dijo ginny

-¡tu lárgate de aquí antes de que te deje sin hijos y sin dientes!- le grito ginny a Smith

-y tu crees q te voy a obe…-no logro terminar al oración, ya que la expresión que ginny le dedico lo intimidaba(a Smith)

Los dos pelirrojos caminaron hacia su sala común sin decir ni una sola palabra

-caput draconis- dijo ginny cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda

Fred se disponía a ir hacia su dormitorio, estaba furioso.

-¡fred! Me vas a explicar que demonios te pasa, a ti y a Hermione- le dijo ginny antes de que diera un paso

- solo fue un beso, no significo nada.- fue lo único que le respondió a su hermana

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**¿Creyeron que fred y Hermione se iban a volver novios en este chap? Pues NO… pero mas adelante jejeje**

**Espero que el haya gustado… gracias por sus rewieus **

**Para hacerme feliz Pueden hacer clic en ese letrerito con letras verdes, tranquilos no se tardaran nada. **


	6. al final,gane

**AL FINAL, GANE.**

"Malditas chismosas, no hacen nada en sus vidas…ah claro: meterse en la vida de los demás" pensó Hermione al salir de la torre gryffindor.

Iba a voltear por un pasillo hasta que vio a ¿George? Si era George y ¿Por qué angelina le decía fred? Vaya novia la que tiene fred.

-ya deja de seguirme fred o George o quien quiera que seas- le decía angelina a George- para mi los pelirrojos se extinguieron, ¡déjame en paz!

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que soy fred?-

-pues por que… me lo dijiste hace unos minutos-

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida esa angelina? Es verdad que fred tiene un gemelo, pero no es difícil de reconocer, antes tiene suerte de tenerlo como novio…espera ¿suerte? ¿De fred? ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? No, a mi me gusta ron.

-ag. Demonios- dijo angelina mientras se acercaba a George dándole golpes en el pecho-tu y tu hermano son unos idiotas-dijo al fin recostando su rostro en el pecho de George mientras este la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Que acaso no se da cuenta que lo amo?-

Si que es patética esa chica, juega con los gemelos weasley ¿acaso es el trió amoroso de séptimo curso de gryffindor? ¿Será fred capaz fred de eso? ¿Pero en que piensas Hermione?

Hermione decidió apartarse de la escenita, no lo soporta, últimamente no soporta nada, no desde que beso a fred.

…………

Se sentó al frente del lago donde pudo ver al calamar gigante dormir en la orilla de este. Y a los pocos minutos Zacarías Smith estaba al lado de ella.

-creo que dejamos algo inconcluso ayer-

Pero que patético es este chico, ¿tan desesperado esta?

-herms, herms, ¡herms!

-¡¿que?!-

-mmm… no lo se…-

-¡pregunta o di lo que tienes que decir ya!-

Y los vio, vio a George y a angelina caminar cerca del lago simplemente hablando, George se veía ¿triste? Si, y angelina se veía distraída como si no quisiera seguir existiendo. Vaya que se ven raros, definitivamente hay muchas cosas que diferencia a George de fred, si. Por ejemplo su caminado, la forma en que habla y al forma en que te mira…

Este pensamiento se quedo bloqueado ya que muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo:

Primero, Smith puso su mano encima de la de Hermione, esta lo voltio a verlo algo extrañada.

Segundo, Hermione ya no estaba mirando los ojos de Smith si no que vio como este se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella para al fin besarla.

No besaba mal, mas bien sus besos se parecían muchos a los de Víctor krum, pero nada comparado con los de fred… ¿pero que…?

Al fin Hermione pudo reaccionar y se alejo de el lo antes posible.

-mmm- Hermione dudaba en bofetearlo o insultarlo. Mejor los dos.

-¡ouch!- dijo Smith después de la bofeteada que le dio Hermione

-¿que te pasa?-

-¿Qué? creí que querías besarme- defendió Smith volteando a mirar a George que también lo miraba

-eh…- Hermione se acordó de su apuesta con George- ag. Ya no importa- se puso de pies y se dirigió a las cocinas: no había digerido alimento en todo el día.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Por qué me engaño? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-volvió a preguntar una angelina furiosa pero con una mirada triste.

-llevas más de una hora preguntando lo mismo- dijo George

-pero, pero, pero es que no entiendo-

Después de abrazarla en el pasillo le sugirió caminar para despejar su mente, la quería y también quería acabar con su sufrimiento ¿por que? Por que la quería.

Ag. Pero ya lo había aburrido de lo mismo "lo amo, lo amo" ¿es que no puede amar a alguien mas? Al parecer no.

Así que para tratar de distraerse y no besarla para callarla (¿pueden creerlo? Su gemelo también haría lo mismo para callarla) decidió apartar la mirada.

Y allí, cerca del calamar gigante, se encontraba Hermione granger y junto a ella estaba el baboso de Smith… ¿se están besando? ¡Si, se besaron!

"bueno, al menos el día no terminara tan aburrido, podre molestar a granger; pero también tengo que pedirle disculpas y decirle que no es una amargada, pues al fin y al cabo, ella gano la apuesta." pensó George mientras apartaba la vista de la escena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bueno Smith la beso para darle Celos al que el creía que era fred pero era George, George ama a angelina y Hermione…. No se sabe.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si me quieren hacer feliz, pueden hacer clic en ese letrerito de letricas verdes.**


	7. novia de un tejon

**¿Novia de un tejón?**

-pero, ser libre es la mejor sensación del mundo, puedes hacer lo que quie…- decía Hermione

-señorita, lo siento, pero es humillante para un elfo domestico "ser" libre- le dijo una elfina domestica a Hermione mientras miraba a dobby

-dobby esta de acuerdo con Hermione, ¡ser libre es lo mejor!- defendió dobby

Al entrar a las cocinas a Hermione la atendieron como a una reina, a pesar de que todos estaban muy atareados preparando la cena; pero al terminar de comer Hermione trato de convencerlos de querer la libertad, cosa que obviamente no logro.

Así que sin mas, Hermione salió de las cocinas y se dirigió hacia su sala común, en el camino noto todas las miradas en ella, ella supuso que era por que todavía no lograban superar lo que paso al noche anterior hasta se cruzo con los "sangre limpia"

-¡ah granger eres tu!- dijo draco malfoy para que todos los que estuvieran cerca oyeran, mientras tanto pansy Parkinson se reía nerviosamente

-malfoy ¿Qué demonios quieres?- le pregunto un tanto aburrida de lo mismo todos los días.

-pues a ti, obviamente no- le respondió con tono de burla

-¡¿Qué?!- eso al sorprendió bastante

-Qué yo no soy como el patético de Smith o weasley, yo no me metería con una asquerosa sangre sucia como tu, dime o dinos ¿a cual de tus novios buscas? – le dijo mientras pansy seguía riendo

-¡eres un…¿Qué acabas de decir?- aunque Hermione ya sabia por donde iba la cosa, seguía sin comprender, seguía sorprendida.

-¡ha! En serio no entiendo como los profesores dicen que eres tan inteligente, ¿todavía no lo procesas? Sangre sucia-

-Es obvio que no, draco- dijo pansy- es que no se que te ven, ese cabello tan…- dijo mientras cogía algunos de sus rizos con la mano- esa vestimenta, y la forma en que caminas… además eres repugnante- termino dando una vuelta alrededor de Hermione con cara de asco, mientras todos alrededor reían (slyterins)

-las comadrejas se pelean por ti con un tejón, que patético, se pelean por al basura, por al mier…-

-¡everte statum!- grito sacarías Smith desde el otro lado del pasillo

Aparentemente el hechizo iba dirigido a draco malfoy, pero le dio a pansy Parkinson quien choco con una pared y quedo inconsciente.

"Débil" pensó Hermione al ver acercarse a Smith, no por que no agradeciera el hecho de que la defendiera, si no por que si no fuera por el, nada de esto hubiera pasado; al fin comprendió lo que esas "sangres limpias" le trataban de decir.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- dijo draco sin percatarse de pansy-¡cruci..!

"¿todo lo tengo que hacer yo?" pensó Hermione

-¡petrificus totalus!-dijo Hermione apuntando hacia draco

Todas las miradas quedaron en Hermione, no estaban sorprendidos de que malfoy fuera usar una maldición imperdonable, ni que Hermione lo haya atacado, estaban sorprendidos por que defendió al que todos creían su novio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunto al fin Smith a Hermione

-¿Qué como me encuentro? Te diré como me encuentro- le respondió Hermione en un tono sereno pero con una mirada de furia mientras lo apuntaba con su varita

Ya estas alturas nada podría poner de mal humos a Hermione, pero de igual esta quería descargarla, quería librarse de aquel estrés recogido en tan solo tan pocas horas.

-amor ¿Qué te pasa?-

-no me llames amor-…

…-señorita Hermione granger, es tan amable de pasar por mi oficina-se escucho al voz chillona de la profesora umbridge por todo el castillo

Y sin más Hermione se fue igual de calmada que antes "¿que querrá? Seguro me ofrecerá te con una pizca de veritaserum" se dijo así misma en voz alta

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0_

George ya se había aburrido del mar de lagrimas que ahora era angelina, así que la dejó en la sala común con katie Bell mientras el caminaba por el castillo para así en unas horas ir a cenar.

-si así es, me bese con Hermione granger, somos novios- escucho que decía Smith a unos chicos de ravenclaw, hufflepuff y a lavender y parvati patil

-pero creí que era novia de uno de los gemelos weasley- dijo lavender

-eso, era obviamente para ponerme celoso ya que yo no le ponía cuidado- le aclaro- antes de que weasley el robara un beso, ella estaba tratando de besarme…

¡Ja! George estaba apunto de bromear con el, de ponerlo en ridículo, pero tal vez se metan con su hermano y …angelina, así que se fue.

Pero en el camino se encontró con lee Jordán, tenia grandes planes para lo sortilegios así que se quedó charlando animadamente con el hasta la cena.

Entraron al gran comedor ya que tenían hambre, se sentaron en el gran comedor y escucharon a lavender hablar con Harry

-Harry ¿te enteraste?-le pregunto lavender a Harry

-¡de que!-le respondió este

-Uhs que humor, en fin- empezó lavender- Hermione se cuadro con Smith, ya saben el capitán de _quidditch _de hufflepuff. y eso no es todo, como todos sabemos se beso con fred, pero fue solo para darle celos a su novio…-

George voltio la miraba donde estaba su hermano ron, no estaba seguro si quería lanzarle el avada kadavra a lavender, a fred o a Smith (cambiaba la mirada de una a otro y del otro al siguiente), y ginny estaba tratando de consolarlo sabiendo que si mas le hablaba mas furioso se ponía este.

O0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Esa cara de sapo…" se decía así misma después de visitar a umbridge, casi el quita su placa de perfecta pero al final no lo hizo, le trato de sacar información sobre la orden del fénix y el paradero de dumbledore (cosa que no consiguió), luego la hizo hacer una plana sobre su imprudencia (ser miembro del ED) y no solo hoy, tenia que ir a castigo toda la semana a hacer esa estúpida plana.

Llego a su sala común y se sentó en el sofá, estaba vacía pero poco a poco se fue llenando y como raro: todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ella.

Luego llegaron los cuatro weasley con Harry y se sentaron al lado de ella. Harry y George se veían incómodos, ginny estaba fastidiada, fred y ron…furiosos.

-¡Hermione! Tienes que contarme todo acerca del bombón de tu novio- le dijo lavender

-entonces ¿es verdad?- le preguntaron Harry y ginny

Ron no lo soporto mas y se fue hacia su habitación guiado por lo celos, no el iba a romper la cara a su hermano que es mayor y mucho más fuerte y no podía hacerlo con Smith por que no estaba.

Harry fue detrás de ron y ginny se alejo con lavender y patil, tenia una mirada picara, parecida a la de los gemelos cuando estaban a punto de hacer una travesura; así que Hermione se quedo sola con los gemelos.

-es que ¿no se da cuenta ese cretino que fue una apuesta?-pregunto George para romper al tensión que generaba Hermione y fred

Y al ver que no recibía respuesta se puso de pies y se fue a donde se encontraba lee Jordán mientras que fred, furioso, miraba a Hermione y esta, que también lo miraba, con una mirada orgullosa y molesta a la vez.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**Espero que el haya gustado**

**Todos los personajes de este fic (todos los chaps) son obra de JK rowling y WB.**

**Si me quieren hacer feliz pueden hacer clic en ese letrerito con letras verdes y comentar ******


	8. celos por un rumor

**Celos por un rumor**

Fred, furioso, miraba a Hermione y esta también lo miraba, con una mirada orgullosa y molesta a la vez.

-¿y bien?-le dijo con un tono lleno de ira "disimulado" con uno burlón

-¿y bien que?-le dijo Hermione con una voz orgullosa y firme

-entonces, anoche te besas conmigo y ¿hoy te ennovias con ese Smith?-

-mmm, creo que eres igual de idiota a tu hermano ron. Haber fue por la apuesta que hice contigo, además el no es…-fue interrumpida

- ¿conmigo? Apostaste con George, no conmigo, yo no estaba de acuer… ag. No importa, pero ¿lo besaste o no?-lo dijo rojo de furia, ya no la podía contener

-no, el me beso a mi, igual que tu- le dijo sintiendo el control de la situación

-mmm… si, ¡pero tu correspondiste! ¡a los dos!-

-…-

-entonces, besas a cualquiera- se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara (ahora el tenia el control de la situación)- o ¿Cualquiera te puede besar a ti?

Hermione estaba confundía, quería besarlo en ese mismo momento, pero como todo en su vida lo guía al razón, en ese momento no fue la excepción.

"¡bam!" sonó por toda la sala común debido a la bofeteada que le dio, se puso de pies para así subir directo a su habitación.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-tienes que contarme todo lo que sabes y yo te contare todo lo que se- le dijo ginny a lavender mientras se apartaba del sitio donde estaban Hermione y sus hermanos

-¿en serio? Sabia que íbamos a hacer grandes amigas- le sonrió lavender

-si yo también lo creo- dijo mientras volteaba su rostro para hacer una mueca sin que Brown se diera cuenta.

-no pues imagínate…- empezó a decirle mientras ginny la apartaba hacia un rincón solo y vacio de la sala común (no piensen mal).

-¡no te creo!- le dijo ginny con falsa impresión

-pues tienes que creerme…-

-en serio no te voy a creer- le interrumpió, se le notaba la furia que tenia a través de su voz-¿y sabes por que?-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para al fin acorralarla- por que TU eres una chismosa estúpida y hueca-dijo mientras alzaba su varita-¡deja de meterte con mi familia y amigos, no nos causes mas problemas de los que tenemos, consíguete una vida!- finalizo para al fin retirarse hacia su habitación.

-¿Cuáles problemas?-

Y antes de que lavender se diera cuenta ginny ya le había lanzado uno de sus famosos hechizos moco-murciélago.

-¡solo mantén cerrado tu pico!-

Y se voltio para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Hermione pero vio que estaba a punto de besarse con su hermano fred, no sabia como tomarse eso: si alegrarse por su amiga o ponerse furiosa con ella por lastimar de esa forma a ron; pero no tuvo que decidir ya que Hermione la había pegado una bofeteada a fred y luego se fue, dejándolo molesto en aquel sillón.

Ginny hizo lo mismo que Hermione pero en vez de dirigirse a las habitaciones de las chicas fue a las de los chicos, al de ron para tratar de…consolarlo, de calmarlo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"vaya si que me pase con ella" pensaba fred "pero ag. Es culpa de ella, quien al manda a cuadrarse con ese idiota"

Y al ver a ginny pasar hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, decide hacer lo mismo solo que en vez de las habitaciones de los chicos será la de las chicas, mas concreto, la de Hermione.

Después de mas o menso una hora por fin pudo subir esa detestable escalera (ya saben, cuando un chico trata de subir las escaleras de las chicas se vuelve una especie de tobogán impidiendo que suban) se dirigió hacia una puerta donde decía "alumnas de quinto año, parvati patil, Hermione granger y lavender Brown" pensó por un momento golpear al puerta pero seguro que no lo recibiría así que solo abrió la puerta y entro.

Vio a Hermione granger llorando mientras pateaba unas cuantas cosas de la habitación, supuso que las cosas de lavender.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!- le dijo al darse cuenta de su presencia

-yo… solo venia a pedirte disculpas, en verdad no quería decir eso… el mal genio me estaba controlando…-empezó a decir

-ahórrate el discurso-le dijo mientras lo miraba a través de los ojos, o eso era lo que parecía.

-…-

Fred no sabia que pensar, no sabia que decirle, es mas no sabia por que le estaba pidiendo disculpas precisamente a ella que a duras penas habían cruzado palabras solo por el simple hecho de ser a miga de sus hermanos menores.

-es la verdad, solo quiero disculparme la verdad me pase…-

-oh! ¿En serio?- se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz

-¡no se por que te pones de mal genio! ¡Te estoy pidiendo disculpas!¡no entiendo como las mujeres…- callo, pues la había embarrado otra vez, eso definitivamente no ayudaría a que hiciera las pases con Hermione.

Hermione, molesta, se enojo aun mas con el comentario machista que iba a hacer fred.

-¡petrificus totalus!- dijo Hermione apuntando su varita hacia fred.

"ag.¿ No pensara dejarme aquí?¿o si? Ag. ¡Se fue de la habitación!, tendrá que volver, si lo se" pensó fred mientras veía la figura de Hermione retirarse.

Y así paso bastante tiempo hasta que lavender, furiosa entro a al habitación.

-¡¿que haces tu aquí?!-

-fui petrificado, igual ya me voy, no me complace estar rodeado de una… chismosa como tu-

Y sin mas, se fue, furioso, mas de lo que había estado horas antes, bueno por lo menos Hermione no es novia de Smith…Smith, tiene que aclarar varias cosas con ese… imbécil; y Hermione no se queda atrás, tienen que hablar.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Espero que les haya gustado este chap

Dirán que la actitud que tomo fred es mas bien del estilo de draco pero pues los celos te hacen actuar de otra manera.

Todos los personajes de este fic son de JK rowling y de WB (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos jejeje)

Si me quieren hacer feliz pueden hacer clic en ese letrerito con letricas verdes.


	9. venganzas

**venganzas**

Al día siguiente, Era ya hora de almorzar y Hermione estaba parada frente a los relojes de agua que indicaban los puntos de cada casa junto con Harry, ron y ernie macmillan, todos mirabas como cada uno de los rubíes de gryffindor desaparecían (ernie veía el de hufflepuff).

George y fred se les unieron, George se veía triste y distraído mientras que fred aun seguía furioso.

-ahora que dumbledore no esta- empezó a decir George- deberíamos darle ya nuestro regalo de bienvenida a nuestra nueva directora- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿Qué opinas hermano?- le pregunto a fred

Pero fred estaba mirando a Hermione fijamente luego reacciono y miro a su hermano gemelo

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo cambiando su cara de cólera por una de travesura mientras miraba a Zacarías Smith- además sin el quidditch-

-pero ¡los TIMOS y los EXTASIS!- dijo Hermione

Esto sorprendió a fred y enfureció a ron

-creí que no me hablabas- le dijo fred- además a nosotros no nos interesa….

-le dije a George-le interrumpió Hermione

-¡genial!-dijo ron mientras salía del gran comedor

Al poco tiempo solo quedaron los gemelos weasley y Hermione ya que a Harry se lo había llevado filch y ernie se había ido a terminar sus deberes.

-deberíamos irnos hermano- le dijo George a fred

-si-

Y se escondieron detrás de un tapiz que se encontraba a lo largo del corredor, Hermione se fue hacia la biblioteca no sin antes escuchar el ruido que hacían los fuegos artificiales y los gritos de algunos niños.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al esconderse detrás de aquel tapiz, fred y George se quedaron mirando su obra de arte, a los pocos minutos se les unió Harry

-brillante- les dijo- Ustedes van a poner al Dr. Filibuster fuera del negocio, sin problema...

-salud por eso- dijo fred mientras se secaba una lagrima del rostro (lloraba de la risa)- bueno tengo que dejarlos- dijo mientras salía de su escondite

Camino bastante tiempo hasta que encontró ala persona que buscaba

-¡ron! ¡RON!¡ Hey espera!- le dijo mientras corría hacía el

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo notándose la ira en su voz

-vamos, se que sigues molesto…-

-¿molesto? Y ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-

- oh vamos, no me engañas tu sabes de que estoy hablando pero bueno, yo necesito…-

- listo, si estoy molesto pero ag. Ya paso ¿no?-

-si, ¿quieres superar ese tema de una vez? ¡necesito tu ayuda!-

-¿mi ayuda? Y ¿Por qué no te ayuda george?-

-por que a george no le concierne esto-

- y ¿de que estamos hablando?

-de Zacarías Smith-

-ah, y ¿como quieres que te ayude?- dijo pícaramente

-¿recuerdas lo que le hicimos George y yo a Montague?

-oh, ya veo-

……

Ron y fred caminaron bastante hasta que por fin encontraron a Smith

-¡hola Smith ¡ ¿como te ha ido?- le dijo ron con falsa carisma

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¡muffilato!- dijo fred con al varita en alto

-así no nos arruinaras esto- le dijo ron

Lo arrastraron hasta llegar al primer piso, abrieron la puerta de, lo que aparentemente era un armario

-¿Dónde esta Montague?-

-y que se yo- le respondió algo fastidiado (por el peso de Smith) –recuerda ron que este armario hace aparecer ala gente quien sabe donde-

Con este comentario Smith empezó a revolverse guiado por el pánico.

Y metieron a Zacarías Smith, cerraron la puerta y sonrieron mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se sentía bien, había visto a fred y aron darle su merecido a Smith y tras del hecho umbridge no había tenido un día lo que se podía decir feliz, claro que le hubiera gustado darle su merecido a Smith ella misma pero algo es algo. Además se entero de que la soplona de Marieta ya tenia escrito en la frente soplona debido a truco en la lista del ejercito de dumbledore.

Entro a la sala común donde se encontró con los weasley y Harry

-debido a que se acerca semana santa, podemos dejar los deberes para después- les dijo a Harry y ron, que estaban realmente sorprendidos- hoy me siento algo…rebelde- Harry y ron se sorprendieron aun mas.

Luego Se acerco a los gemelos mientras estos la veían extrañada

-impresionante-

Y con esto se unió a la fiesta que había en esos momentos en la sala común de gryffindor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno creo que se habrán dado cuenta que lo que paso en este fic, en los libros paso al día siguiente de que dumbledore escapara y todo eso per en este fic no…je espero que no importe

Que les pareció la reconciliación de ron y fred?

Háganmelo saber…

REVIEWS!!!!!


	10. adiós gemelos weasley parte I

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK rowling**

**Disfruten!!!**

**Adiós gemelos weasley (parte I) **

Después de las vacaciones de semana santa, Hermione se entero que tenia una entrevista de vocación profesional con al profesora Mcgonagall el lunes por la mañana.

Así que se alisto y se fue directo a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall pero para su desagradable sorpresa ella no estaba sola, estaba con al profesora cara de sapo umbridge.

-buenos días señorita granger-

-buenos días-

- y bien…-

-bueno pues la verdad no se que elegir, me interesa el hecho de ser medimaga peor también quiero trabajar en el ministerio de magia para que PEDDO salga a la luz-

-¿PEDDO?-

-si, plataforma elfica de defensa de los derechos obreros-

-oh, ya veo…-

-¡ha! Así que usted piensa que los elfos merecen respeto, eso es absurdo, bueno igual dudo que el ministerio contrate gente como…usted-

-¡profesora!-

-¡directora y alta inquisidora de hogwarts!- le corrigió

-bueno, directora no creo…- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-…Hermione podrías volver en otra ocasión-

-seguro-

Al salir Hermione estaba maldiciendo a lo alto a la directora umbridge pero inmediatamente se detuvo ya que se había chocado con alguien, un pelirrojo alto y con pecas, fred weasley.

-valla, Hermione eres prefecta y esas palabras no pueden ir en tu vocabulario- le dijo

-¿Qué quieres fred?- le dijo algo molesta

-vamos, Hermione deja de estar tan bravita conmigo- le dijo mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared

-¡pero si tu me insultaste! No mereces ni siquiera el hecho de que te dirija la palabra…- le decía mientras trataba de librarse de el (por orgullo no por que no quisiera)

-aja- le dijo mientras se acercaba mas hacia ella

-¿Por qué haces esto fred?-

Vaya esa pregunta si que lo sorprendió, solo quería hacerlo no se había tomado la molestia de siquiera pensarlo, solo quería arreglar las cosas con ella y de repente solo quería besarla.

-oh! Ya veo- le dijo Hermione algo dolida mientras se al fin lograba librarse de el

-hey! Hermione espera-

-¿si?- le dijo algo antipática

-entonces ¿ya estamos bien?- le dijo, mientras cada gota de sangre subía a su rostro

-si- le dijo al fin Hermione- ya es tema olvidado- le dijo

Y con esto ambos se fueron a clase.

………

Ya a la noche el trió de oro estaba estudiando frente a la chimenea de la sala común mientras que fred y George se acercaban hacia ellos.

-Hey -dijo una voz en el oído de Harry. Era fred

- Ginny nos dijo algo acerca de ti -dijo Fred, subiendo sus piernas arriba de la mesa que estaba al frente de ellos -. ¿Dice que necesitas hablar con Sirius?

- ¿Qué? -dijo Hermione agudamente.

- Sí... -dijo Harry, tratando de sonar casual-. Sí, pensé que podría...

- No seas ridículo -dijo Hermione, enderezándose y mirándolo como si no lo podía creer-. ¿Con los ojos de Umbridge inspeccionando las chimeneas y registrando a todas las lechuzas?

- Bien, nosotros pensamos que podemos encontrar alguna manera -dijo George, estirándose y sonriendo-. Una simple manera de causar diversión. Ahora, ¿te has enterado que no hemos provocado desorden durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa?

- ¿Para qué, nosotros nos preguntamos, desorganizar el tiempo libre? -continuó Fred-. De ningún modo, nos respondimos, y por supuesto, habríamos tenido que arruinar el estudio de las personas, sin embargo, es la última cosa que queríamos hacer -Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza muy santurrona ante Hermione. Ella pareció más bien tomada por sorpresa-. Pero si sigue todo igual mañana -Fred continúo rápidamente-. Y si causamos un alboroto, ¿por qué no hacerlo de tal manera que le permita a Harry poder hablar con Sirius?

- Sí, pero a pesar de eso -dijo Hermione, con aire de explicar algo muy simple a alguien muy obtuso-, aún si causan un tumulto, ¿cómo se supone que Harry va a hablar con él?

-La oficina de Umbridge -dijo Harry tranquilamente-.  
Lo había estado pensando durante dos semanas y no había encontrado otra alternativa. Umbridge le había dicho que la única chimenea que no estaba vigilaba era la de ella.

- ¿Estás... Loco? -dijo Hermione con voz tranquila.

Ron estaba observando la conversación cautelosamente.

- No me parece -dijo Harry, encogiéndose.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a entrar allí en primer lugar?

- La navaja de Sirius -dijo.

- ¿Perdón?

- La última Navidad Sirius me regaló una navaja que abre cualquier cerradura -dijo Harry-. Aún si no funciona el hechizo de Alohomara sobre la puerta, yo apuesto que ella puede...

- ¿Qué piensas de esto? -Hermione le exigió a Ron

- No sé -dijo Ron, que parecía alarmado porque le habían pedido su opinión-. ¿Si Harry lo quiere hacer, es su decisión, no es así?

- Hablas como un verdadero amigo y un Weasley -dijo Fred, pegándole fuerte en la espalda-. Bien, entonces. Nosotros estábamos pensando hacerlo mañana, poco después de las clases, porque ello debería provocar el máximo impacto en todos los pasillos... Harry. Lo haremos lejos del ala Este en alguna parte, dibujando la oficina... calculo que debemos ser capaces de garantizarte, como, ¿veinte minutos? -dijo, mirando a George.

- Fácilmente -dijo George.

- ¿Qué clase de diversión va a ser? –preguntó Ron.

- Ya lo veras pequeño hermano -dijo Fred, cuando él y George se levantaban de nuevo-. Por lo menos te vas a poder mover por el pasillo de Gregorio el zalamero mañana.


	11. adiops gemelos weasley parte II

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Espero que lo disfruten…**

**Hogwarts, despídete de los gemelos weasley II**

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY!- grito Hermione al acabarse la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-No lo hagas perder más tiempo- le dijo Ron

-¿Perder más tiempo? Si, claro. Ron ¡le va sobrar bastante tiempo cuando lo expulsen!- dijo levantando los dos brazos al aire

- Relájate- le dijo mirando al piso- No lo van a descubrir, fred y George…-

-¡Fred!....- menciono a la vez que se dirigía hacia al ala este.

-¡Ves! ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¡Te gusta mi hermano!- le dijo mientras le alcanzaba el paso a Hermione

-Eso no es verdad- dijo en un tono seco, cortante y frio.

-Yo se que si lo es-Le dijo poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas- se te nota en la mirada… ¡oh! Entiendo, lo que pasa es que no formule bien al pregunta ¿ te gusta mi hermano Fred?-

-¡AY! ¡RON! Eres tan tonto, ya te dije que no- le dijo poniéndose más furiosa de lo que estaba

-¿Por qué he de creerte?- le dijo mientras se ponía al frente de ella y le bloqueaba el paso, esta lo empujo, y camino hasta doblar el pasillo donde se detuvo.

-por que el chico que me gusta eres….-

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar aquella oración ya que se escucho al señor filch gritar por todo el castillo.

-¡Weasley!-

Ron camino hasta al final del pasillo para alcanzar a Hermione y seguir en silencio el resto del camino.

Al fin llegaron al ala este. Hermione noto como ron estaba rojo hasta las orejas debido a al charla que acababan de tener. Vieron a los gemelos Weasley acorralados por el señor filch y la profesora umbridge. A los pocos minutos se les unió Harry.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry

-¿Qué crees?- le respondió Deán Thomas (estaba al lado de Hermione y Ron) algo sarcástico.

- ¡Ajá…! -dijo Umbridge triunfalmente. -. ¿Así que piensan que es divertido convertir un pasillo de la escuela en un pantano?

- Bastante divertido, sí -dijo Fred contemplándola sin el signo más leve de miedo.

Filch se agitó al lado de Umbridge, casi llorando con felicidad.

- Tengo la manera, directora -dijo él roncamente ondeando un pedazo de pergamino -. He obtenido la autorización y tengo los látigos esperando... Oh, déjeme hacerlo ahora...

- Muy bien, Argus -dijo ella-. Ustedes dos -ella siguió, contemplando abajo a Fred y George-, están a punto de aprender lo que les sucede a los malhechores en mi escuela.

- ¿Usted sabe qué? -dijo Fred-. No creo que lo hagamos -se volvió hacia su gemelo-. George -dijo Fred-, pienso que se nos ha quedado pequeña la educación a jornada completa.

- Sí, pienso lo mismo –dijo George animado.

- ¿Crees que es tiempo de probar nuestros talentos en el mundo real? –preguntó Fred.

- Definitivamente -dijo George.

Y antes de que Umbridge pudiera decir una sola palabra, levantaron sus varitas y dijeron conjuntamente:

- ¡Accio escobas!

Hermione quedo asombrada(al igual que todos), lo único que s ele vino a al mente fue que fred se iba del colegio y que ahora solo lo vería en el verano, cosa que también era incierta por que, tal vez podría pelear con ron y jamás volver a la madriguera, o tal vez si va el no este; y si aquello no pasa solo serian dos veranos más y jamás lo volvería ver ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso a el? Si Harry no se lo hubiese pedido tal vez nunca lo hubiera hecho.

- No nos veremos -dijo Fred a la profesora Umbridge, meciendo su pierna sobre su palo de escoba.

- Sí, no se moleste por mantenerse en contacto -dijo George, montando en la suya.

Fred miró alrededor a los estudiantes en el gentío silencioso, vigilante. Clavo su mirada en los ojos de Hermione y le sonrió- Quien quiera comprar un eficaz Pantano Portátil, como hemos demostrado con el del piso superior, que venga al noventa y tres del Callejón Diagon, "_Bromas mágicas Weasley_" -dijo en voz alta-. ¡Nuestros nuevos locales!

- Habrá un descuento especial para los estudiantes de Hogwarts que juren que van a usar nuestros productos para deshacerse de ese viejo murciélago -añadió George, señalando a la Profesora Umbridge.

- ¡DETÉNGANLOS! -gritó Umbridge, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hermione meneo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación pero a la vez divertida. "noventa y tres del callejón diagon" pensó mientras se alejaba de la escena y se iba hacia la sala común de gryffindor, tal vez lo podría volver a ver ahí, en todas formas ¿Por qué solo pensó en eso? Ella acababa de tener una conversación significante con Ron y solo pensaba en fred, tal vez también el gustaba fred.


	12. Celos, amor y confusion

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING**

…**..**

**CELOS, AMOR Y CONFUSION.**

Es increíble, ya han pasado varias semanas desde que se fueron los gemelos, desde que se fueron George y… Fred.

Para todos los estudiantes de quinto año hoy fue el ultimo TIMO, el de historia de la magia, y hoy también Harry se desmayo en el examen.

-¡Harry! ¡Deja de correr! ¿Qué te paso?- grito Hermione mientras trataba de alcanzar a Harry y a Ron.

-Harry ¿podrías detenerte y explicarnos que pasa?- le dijo Ron mientras entraban en un aula vacía.

-…Tuve una pesadilla,- dijo mientras daba vueltas pro toda al habitación-en ella estaba en el departamento de misterios y… lo atacaba ¡atacaba a sirius! ¡LO ESTA TORTURANDO! ¡tengo que salvarlo-

-Harry creí que te estaba yendo bien en oclumancia-menciono Hermione clavando al mirada en el suelo

-¿importa eso? Hermione lo esta lastimando y es…-

-la única familia que tienes, Harry eso ya lo se. Y por eso pienso que pude estar manipulando tu mente, ya sabes, esta usando tu debilidad-

-¿mi debilidad?- le preguntó Harry como si no estuvieran hablando de lo mismo- tengo que salvarlo- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Harry tenemos que comprobar si esta aun en Grimum place y si no esta prometemos acompañarte a buscarlo-

- lo prometemos- dijo Ron respondiendo a al mirada de Harry.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-es increíble que lo estemos que lo estemos cubriendo, sigo pensando que es una trampa ¿y si nos expulsan?- dijo Hermione, totalmente nerviosa, al frente de la oficina de la directora umbridge, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Hermione, es al única familia que tiene- le decía Ron por enésima vez, recostado en al puerta de la oficina- y no nos vana expulsar, umbridge esta ocupada, y si lo hacen podremos trabajar en al tienda de bromas de mis hermanos-

-¡RON! ¡No estoy de humos para chistecitos tontos!-

-ok, ya cálmate que vas arruinar todo esto, pero en serio este verano vamos a ver como prosperan mis hermanos con su negocio ¿quieres venir?-dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella-

- Claro que si, al 93 del callejón diagon- respondió un tanto soñadora.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el local 93?- dijo notándose la seriedad en su voz

-Tu hermano lo grito a todo el castillo ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Es obvio que tu si- dijo comenzando a notarse el color en su rostro.

-¿Pero que te pasa Ron? – pregunto algo extrañada.

- HERMIONE, es obvio, te gusta fred, admítelo… es igual que lo ocurrido con Krum-le dijo arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, no eran las palabras correctas para el, pero tal vez para ella si.

-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir? Ron tu…-

-Veo un sapo vestido de Rosa- La interrumpió Ron rojo hasta las orejas.

-Ron no es momento para bromas, dime, tu…- le dijo tratando de entablar la conversación que tenían antes

-es en serio, umbridge viene hacia acá, hay que advertirle a Harry.

Hermione se voltio para comprobar lo que el pelirrojo le acababa de decir, y si, umbridge se dirigía hacia su oficina. Hermione se movió rápido, pero no lo suficiente ya que los del escuadrón estaban al otro lado del pasillo, estaban atrapados.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"¿el arma secreta de dumbledore? Y ahora ¿Dónde la llevo? Solo se me ocurre…los centauros" pensaba Hermione mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Harry y ron en especial a ron.

Ron estaba extrañadísimo ¿Cómo se le ocurría sonreír a Hermione en un momento así? Probablemente los expulsarían a todos…pero eso no importa tiene una sonrisa muy bella.

Ron observo a través de la ventana mientras veía a sus dos mejores amigos dirigirse hacia el bosque prohibido con aquella profesora.

-¡que patéticos traidores de la sangre!- dijo Malfoy mientras que Goyle y Crabbe reían a carcajadas.

-¡eres un maldito…!- comenzó a decirle ginny sin poder acercarse mucho a el ya que Goyle la había sujetado.

Neville, lleno de furia con ganas de ser descargada, no lo pensó y le pego uan aptada a Goyle dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

-L-lo siento p-pero estorbas- le dijo mientras lo veía retorciéndose en el piso

Lo anterior dejo a los del escuadrón un par de segundos distraídos, Malfoy se puso de pies y fue hacia donde se encontraba Neville.

-¿Crees que con esto te vas a vengar de lo ocurrido con tus padres?-Ron aprovecho el hecho de que el escritorio donde estaban las varitas ya no estuviera "vigilado", se acerco a esta lentamente- ERES PATETICO, pero no te preocupes, tus padres también lo eran, por eso están así- termino Malfoy con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Neville no lo soporto mas y trato de golpearle en el rostro, pero Malfoy logro esquivarlo y Crabbe y a vengar a Malfoy, pero en ese mismos instante Ron cogió las varitas y le lanzó una a Luna, quien era al que estaba más cerca.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó luna apuntando a Crabbe

-¡Desmaius!- grito Ron apuntando a Pansy

-¿saben? Con esto no logran nada- les dijo draco algo salido de casillas mientras que Ron le lanzaba una varita a los restantes- ¡ CRUCIU!-

-¡PROTEGO!- grito ginny poniéndose en medio entre Ron y Malfoy (el hechizo funciono por que malfoy no hizo del maleficio lo suficientemente poderoso), sonriéndole a este ultimo- ¡Murciélago Aleteante!- en seguida Malfoy quedo cubierta con cosas voladoras.

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina siguiendo a Ron hacia el bosque prohibido.

-no se han dado cuenta de que el "expelliarmus" siempre nos saca de un aprieto- menciono Luna algo sorprendida a mitad del camino.

-…si, Luna…- respondió ginny- Hey, ron, estuviste muy bien, tal vez tubo algo que ver el hecho de que Hermione te sonriera-

-¿que? No. Teníamos que pensar rápido para salir de aquel rollo- dijo ron rojo hasta las orejas.

-hay, por favor Ron, hasta neville lo notó-

-¿Qué? Si.- respondió neville algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

- No, no creo que haya sido por la sonrisa de Hermione, ¡FUE EL "EXPELLIARMUS"!

-SI, si como digan, creo que los veo- dijo Ron.

-¿COMO NO DINTUINGUIR ESA MELENA CAFÉ TAN HERMOSA?- dijo ginny algo burlona.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CHAP…**

**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!**


	13. un pelirrojo se le adelanto al otro

**TODOS LSO PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING**

**UN PELIRROJO VA UN PASO ADELANTE QUE EL OTRO**

"Hermione:

Tranquila, no te preocupes, todos en la madriguera estamos bien, o aun sigo recuperándome del ataque de aquellos cerebros…Pero de todas formas también te escribo para decirte que te invito a terminar el verano aquí en mi casa todos estaremos felices de recibirte a ti y Harry…Por cierto este año el profesor Dumbledore se hará cargo de traerlo hasta a aquí así que no te preocupes.

PD: Papá ira a recogerte a tu casa el 24 de julio y por cierto ha sido promovido, te lo explico cuando llegues a la madriguera.

Te quiere, tu amigo Ron."

Así decía al carta que Hermione leía cada cinco minutos y mucho más ese día ya que ese día era 24 de julio, aparte estaba preocupada por Harry y por Ron, y lo peor es que el señor Weasley se estaba demorando mucho.

-¡HIJA, BAJA QUE TE VINIERON A RECOGER!-

-Por fin- se dijo a si misma Hermione mientras recogía su maleta- vámonos crockshanks –

….

-Hola señor Weasley-le dijo mientras sonreía

-Hola Hermione… oh ¿Qué es esto?-dijo mientras observaba la estufa- oh! Muy ingeniosos, ¡Los muggles son muy ingeniosos!- gritaba mientras saltaba de la felicidad- Hermione, Ginny te espera en el auto.-

-¿Ginny? ¿y Ron?-

-Esta en la madriguera-

-Papá, apúrate, otro día puedes jugar con las cosas muggles de Hermione- entro Ginny un poco impaciente a al casa de Hermione- ¡Hermione, hola! –

-Ya voy hija…-

….

-¡Ron! – Grito Hermione al verlo, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo- estas muy…-

-…Horrible.- dijo ginny al entrar a la casa, Ron y Hermione la vieron un tanto enfadados- ¿Qué? Es verdad, además se lo merece por meterse como tonto en aquella tina llena de cerebros…-

- ¡Ginny, me puedes ayudag a cocinag la comida paga mi chagli!- gritó fleur desde el piso de arriba-

-Odio a esa flema- dijo ginny para si misma mientras sacaba un trozo de carne de la nevera.

…

-¿Y como esta Harry?- pregunto Hermione minutos después en al habitación de Hermione.

- No lo se, me dicen que bien, que no preocupe que el mismísimo Dumbledore lo traerá a salvo aquí a la madriguera-dice mientras se sienta en la cama-

-¿Cuando?-

- No lo se en unos días, debe de estar terrible después de la muerte de Sirius-

- Si… y ¿Por que hay tanta gente aquí?- dijo mientras observaba por la ventana salir a ojo loco.

- Los de la orden se están reuniendo aquí ya que grimmauld place ya no es segura-dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana junto a ella- en fin, cuando llegue Harry vamos a visitar a los gemelos con su nueva tienda… -dijo con un tono seco mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hermione sabía que en algún momento Ron iba a sacar el tema, pero ¿justo ahora?

-Que bien y ¿Cómo les ha ido con el negocio?- le pregunto haciéndose la que no sabe nada.

-Muy bien, aun que tu lo debes de saber muy bien, pero si de seguro te has estado mandando cartas con Fred ¿o no?

- Pero Ron ¿de que hablas? ¡Claro que no!- y ella decía la verdad, desde que fred se fue del castillo no ha vuelto a hablar con el.

-No minetas Hermione, te lo he preguntado miles de veces y siempre me mientes, ahora, ¿a ti te gusta Fred?-

-…-

-¡Hermione, respóndeme! ¿Te gusta?- le dijo mientras la acorralaba con los brazos en al pared a la ves que s ele notaba el enojo en la voz y los ojos

-Eh… ¡¿para que lo quieres saber!? Ron, Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo mientras intentaba salir de la cárcel que era los brazos de Ron.

-¡Ron! ¡¿Por que no has desnogmizado el jardín?!- gritaba al señora Weasley desde el jardín.

El por su parte no había dejado a Hermione, los celos y al curiosidad lo comían desde adentro, pero al final decidió soltarla al escuchar los pasos de la señora Weasley hacia la habitación.

-Me dirás luego- le dijo mientras abría al puerta- ¡ya voy mamá!

…..

Al día siguiente, Hermione estaba dispuesta a evadir a Ron a toda costa, pero no lo logró. Al terminar de cenar, el la arrinconó, justo de la misma forma que el día anterior.

-Ahora me vas a responder- le dijo

-Sigo sin entender por que te interesa tanto- dijo tratando de imitar un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-¿Por qué?... Te diré por que- dijo mientras la soltaba y daba un par de vueltas el frente de ella, obviamente estaba nervioso- Por que t-t-tu me gus-gu-gustas-

-¿Qué?- Hermione el había entendido, peor no lo podía creer, había soñado con esto durante tanto tiempo que eso parece, un sueño.

-Que me gustas- lo dijo un poco más calmado y colorándose hasta las orejas al igual que Hermione.

-…-

-¡Hermione! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¿Me podrías ayudar con la flema?- dijo ginny al entrar al comedor.

-…Si, claro- dijo mientras seguía mirando los ojos de Ron.

Al terminar de ayudar a ginny, ambas se fueron a al habitación a dormir, peor Hermione no podía hacerlo. Estaba casi segura de que le dijo "me gustas" y eso al tenia loca, por que ella estaba muy confundida por dos pelirrojos, por dos weasley y uno de ellos se le confeso.

Escucho unos ruidos afuera, pero ni se molesto en pararse a mirar quien era, solos e quedo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Al salir el sol, Hermione se levanto de la cama y bajo para ayudar a la señora weasley.

-Buenos días querida, ¿ya fuiste a saludar a tu mejor amigo?- le pregunto mientras que con un movimiento de la varita fregaba los platos.

-¿Qué, cual amigo?- dijo algo asustada pensando que hablaba de Ron

- Pues de Harry…-

No termino de escuchar lo que decía al señora weasley ya que salió corriendo a al habitación de Ron a despertarlo.

-¡Ron! ¡Despierta!- dijo mientras lo movía bruscamente.

-¿Qué? Pero Hermione ¿Qué pasa? Si es por lo de anoche por…-

-No. No es por eso. Ron, Harry ya llegó-

-Ah…- dijo Ron un tanto decepcionado, no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que le confesó anoche- ¿en serio?¡ Vamos!- termino diciendo al digerir bien la s palabras que le había dicho Hermione.

Al entrar a la habitación de los gemelos, a Hermione le dio un cosquilleo al pensar que fred dormía en aquella habitación, y lo mejor de todo es que Harry llego ya a la madriguera y eso significaba dos cosas para Hermione:

Harry estaba a salvo y lo sabía por que dormía frente a sus ojos y que iban a visitar más pronto de lo que imaginaba los sortilegios weasley, va a ver a fred.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA AL PUBLICAR ESTE CHAP, ES QUE MI VIDA ESTA MUY ATAREADA ULTIMAMNETE, ADEMAS ESTOY RE ENTUSIASMADA POR QUE HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO SE ESTRENA EN DOS DIAS!!**

**BUENO TENDRAN QUE DISCULPARME AL PORNER EL TERMINO " NEVERA2 EN ESTE CHAP, PUES YO SE QUE LOS MAGOS NO USAN COSAS COMO NEVERAS PEOR ES QUE NO SABIA QUE PONER…=)**

**QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.**

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	14. ¿por que haces esto?

**Todos los personajes son de JK rowling**

**¿Por qué haces esto?**

Hermione pasaba su mirada de Harry a las cajas de George y fred. "Si se demora en desayunar" pensó un poco impaciente, entre tanto se sonrojaba un poco al notar como Ron la miraba y se sonrojaba cada vez que sentía que ella se daba cuenta.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto Hermione sosteniendo un pequeño telescopio, para romper el silencio y aquel momento tan incomodo

-ni idea- le respondió Ron con un poco de rabia en al voz pero bastante disimulada.

-¿Y como va el negocio?- pregunto Harry todavía absorto en su mente.

-bien, bien, iremos a verlos cuando papá tenga algún tiempito- dijo mirando a Hermione recalcándole palabra por palabra.

Hermione consumida por los nervios, la culpa y la rabia se puso a jalar con fuerza el telescopio Y de repente hubo bastante humo negro…

-¡Hermione!- gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

Hermione tosió, le dolía bastante el ojo derecho...

-¡extraje esto y me golpeo!- dijo tocándose el ojo

-¡ha ha! Que irónico ¿no?- se burlo Ron- al aparecer algo quiere decir el destino, eso lo encontraste en al cama de fred ¿verdad?-

-cállate- le dijo algo enfadada- ahora Harry háblanos bien de esas clases…-

….

"¡Por fin llegaron las lechuzas!" las tres lechuzas extendieron sus patas derechas, alcanzó su carta, la leyó, no le había dado mal, diez extraordinario y un excede las expectativas, pero había algo raro en la carta, se voltio para que no al vieran, detrás del pergamino donde estaban sus notas estaba una carta de fred:

_Hola Hermione:_

_Me acabo de enterar la que te pasó con nuestro pequeño experimento, no te preocupes, maá de seguro no te curara pero yo… todo depende de ti._

_Te espero en los sortilegios weasley, tenemos que hablar, te debo una respuesta yd e seguro te la daré._

_PD: te preguntaras como es que pude colar mi carta aquí, pues un par de polvos peruanos ( le gustan las travesuras)convencieron al gran viejo Albus y preferí este medio pro que es mucho mas divertido._

_**-**_¿Hermione?- pregunto ginny- ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo mientras se le acercaba

Hermione escondió rápido al carta en un bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de que ginny se acercara lo suficiente.

-yo… me fue mal- dijo algo sorprendida por la carta de fred, Ron entre tanto le quito las notas de las manos.

-¡diez extraordinarios y un excede la expectativas! Hermione te fue re bien- dijo Ron.

….

Desde afuera, el gran negocio de los gemelos se veía muy colorido, resaltando de los demás locales, fríos y grises, se notaba la felicidad que radiaba la tienda por todo el callejón diagon.

Al entrar a al tienda, Hermione noto como estaba llena de clientes, al parecer todos necesitaban algo de alegría en aquellos tiempos.

-esto es extraordinario_ susurro Hermione mientras pasaba al mirada de un lugar a otro.

Había de todo en ese lugar, varitas falsas, plumas auto correctoras, un juego del ahorcado real, pociones para dormir, pastillas para que sangren las narices, pociones de amor…

-pues claro- dijo una voz detrás de ella, fred.

Fred le extendió la mano y la guio a un paseo por la tienda.

-toma- le dijo ofreciéndole un tarro- solo úntalo a tu ojo y se te pasara- le dijo mientras la miraba con tanto cariño y amor que el no se daba cuenta, peor ella si haciendo que se sonrojara- te debo una respuesta- le dijo

-eso… no entiendo, ¿de que respuesta me hablas?- le dijo haciéndose la loca.

-me preguntaste por que hacia eso- le dijo serio, peor al ver la fingida cara de incredulidad de ella- los celos, el beso… eso-

-…- Hermione quedo en blanco, parecía que hace años le había preguntado eso y se había decepcionado por el silencio de el.

-me encantas… ¡Hermione me encantas! Por eso los celos, por eso…-le dijo bastante emocionado, como si hubiera esperado bastante tiempo.

-¿en serio? Pero ¿y angelina?- si antes estaba confundida ahora estaba mas confundida-

-yo termine con ella cuando nos besamos en al sala de los menesteres- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla-Hermione… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**BUENO, DESPUES DE HABER VISTO AL NUEVA PELICULA DE HARRY POTTER RESTO DE VECES, LES DEJO OTRO CHAP, OJALA LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**


	15. CORMAC

**TDODS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING**

**DISFRUTEN**

**CORMAC…**

-¡Angelina! Que gusto verte- decía un feliz y sonriente George- entonces ¿que te trae por aquí?- le dice mientras le da un beso corto.

-Pues vengo a visitar a mi novio- decía angelina sonriente hasta que vio como Hermione y fred se besaban apasionadamente en un rincón de la tienda-Es… ¿Es Hermione con...fred?-

-¿Otra vez?- le pregunto George mientras se dirigía hacia al parte trasera de la tienda, Angelina le siguió el pasó.

-Si, es increíble que otra vez se estén besando…- decía hasta que se George se giro y se detuvo en seco al frente de ella.

-¡No! Me refiero a que otra vez estas celosa, estas conmigo, ¡soy George, no fred!- dijo enfadado hasta que llegó a la parte trasera de la tienda.

-George… tienes que entenderme- le dijo mientras lo cogía del brazo para que el diera la cara- Salí con el por un año- George se iba a ir, no quería soportar aquello.- Pero ahora salgo contigo, te quiero a ti no a el, pero el sigue siendo importante en mi vida, aun así no tanto como tu.- finalizo besándolo.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo dándole otro beso.

-Tengo que irme, empiezo mi entrenamiento con las Arpías de Holyhead-

-¿En serio? Dejare que te vallas si me das otro beso- dijo algo juguetón.

-Ok- dijo mientras fingía irse para devolverse y besarlo.

-Te amo- le dijo mientras la observaba marcharse- ¡Harry! Que honor tenerte aquí, déjame mostrarte al tienda…- dijo al verle.

…….

"¡Que beso! ¡Que novio! ¡Que suerte la mía!" pensó Hermione al dejar de besara fred por falta de oxigeno.

-¿Entonces? Es un si- dijo fred jugueteando con al nariz de Hermione.

- Verdad que todavía no le he dado mi respuesta- pensó Hermione mientras buscaba que aquella palabra le saliera de los labios-…Si…- le dijo al fin- Si quiero ser tu novia- fred sonrió de oreja a oreja y al beso de nuevo.

-¡Fred!... lamento interrumpirte hermano, pero tenemos a Harry aquí en nuestra tienda- dijo George, mientras agarraba a fred e un brazo obligándolo a ir con el y con Harry.

-Así que estas con mi hermano- afirmaba ginny mientras cogía a Hermione del hombro.

-¿Qué? Ah…si…- le respondió algo distraída.

-No lo entiendo, creí que te gustaba mi hermano, digo mí otro hermano, Ron- menciono confundida.

-Bueno, me gustaba, pero ya no… es que no sabes como besa Fred…- le respondió todavía perdida en su mente.

-¡Puag! Pero si el se te confesó y piensa que tu le vas a decir que si…-

-Pues si, pero…- la interrumpió- ¿Cómo sabes que se me confeso?- el dijo deteniéndose en donde se encontraban las pociones del día soñado.

-Bueno, el se lo conto a Harry y yo se lo saque a el a la fuerza- termino diciendo con una sonrisa de niña buena.

-¿No han encontrado todavía nuestros productos especiales de Brujas Maravillas?- preguntó Fred que venia con Harry- Síganme, señoritas...-

Se detuvieron frente a un grupo de niñas que sonreían nerviosas, rodeando un estante de color rosa chillón.

-¡Las mejores pociones de amor que puedas encontrar!- dijo fred levantando un tarrito.

-Peor claro esta, que tu no las necesitas- dijo George apareciendo detrás de fred y mirando a Ginny.

-Y tu tampoco, no necesitas de una poción para estar pensando en ti todo el día- le susurro fred a Hermione mientras esta se ponía nerviosa-ahora, ¿como es eso de que sales con un tal deán Thomas?- le pregunto a Ginny

Hermione decidió irse de aquella escena ya que Ron se había acercado y ella estaba muy ruborizada, muy fuera de si y además no quería que viera quien la ponía así.

-Hola hermosa, soy Cormac Mclaggen y tu eres…- se el acerco un chico morocho, alto y corpulento.

-Hola,- le respondió algo extrañada- soy Hermione Granger, perdón, pero ¿te he visto en algún otro lugar?-

-Claro que si, yo también voy a hogwarts, voy en séptimo año y estoy en gryffindor- le dijo algo molesto peor sin perder su caballerosidad.

"Claro, estoy tan ocupada pensando en Ron y Fred y en Fred y Ron, que no me doy cuenta que hay más gente en el planeta" pensó Hermione.

-Mucho gusto- dijo al fin Hermione.

- El gusto es mío- dijo besando su mano.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado? Creo que tu y yo no hemos terminado bien- dijo un Zacarías Smith algo agitado, empujando a Cormac sin siquiera darse cuenta que el estaba hablando con Hermione

-¡Zacarías!- dijo Hermione con falsa simpatía-¿a que te refieres con que terminamos mal?- dijo alejándose de el ya que la estaba acorralando con sus brazos y la pared.

-Pues, yo hablo de nuestro noviazgo, yo siento que todavía me quieres y yo todavía… beuno tu todavía me gustas- dijo tratando de besarla.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo ella, empujándolo disimuladamente para zafarse de el- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¡YON NO TE QUISE, NI TE QUIERO, NI QUERRÉ!-dijo alejándose de el.

-Yo se que si- dijo firmemente cogiéndola del brazo (Smith)

-¡¿Que no escuchaste a la señorita?!- grito Cormac, empujándolo a Smith- ¡déjala en paz, basura! ¡Y no interrumpas cuando ambos hablamos!

-Chicos, basta- dijo Hermione algo desanimada, no le importaba si se mataban, el problema es que lo hacían en al tienda de su novio.

-¡Hey! ¡Dejen de pelear!- dijo un George firme, seguido por su gemelo.

-¡Hermione!¿que haces? – le dijo Harry con Ron al lado.

-¿Yo? Nada, es que estos dos…- dijo tratando de explicarse.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- dijo Harry algo desesperado- draco trama algo y vamos a averiguar que es.- término diciendo Harry mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Pero si tu me preguntaste…-dijo Hermione algo enfadada

-Shhh… por favor, metete debajo de la capa-dijo Ron

-Bueno-

**REVIEWS!!!**


	16. Manos en la masa

_**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling.**_

_**Manso en la masa**_

-¿Por qué se mete en lo que no le importa?!- le grito Smith a Cormac mientras le daba un puño en el estomago y este reacciono devolviéndole el golpe en al barbilla dejando a Smith tirado en el suelo, sangrando.

-¿Yo? ¡Si usted me interrumpió a mi mientras hablaba con…- Cormac no pudo terminar la oración ya que Smith lo había cogido del tobillo para que también se cayera al suelo y quedaran igualados-¡maldito cabrón de mierda! ¡Vas a conocer la muerte hijo de pu…!-

-¡Hey! ¡Nada de palabrotas!- regaño George que estaba entretenido por el espectáculo de aquellos dos.

-¡CHICOS! ¡VAN A DEJAR DE PELEAR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- grito al señora weasley desde el otro lado de la tienda, y sin importar el hecho de que al mitad de los presentes no al conocían, la tienda quedo en un silencio total por un par de segundos permitiéndoles a Cormac y a Smith levantarse del suelo.

-Si… y ¡¿USTED quien es para darme ordenes?!- dijo altaneramente Smith

-ELLA es la madre de los dueños del local- dijo firmemente George que cambio su cara de diversión por una mas seria

-Opino que deberían de sacar a la fuerza a este infeliz de aquí- dijo de forma caballerosa pero arrogante Cormac.

-¿ah, si?- pregunto Smith mientras se acercaba a Cormac- tu no me dejaste aclarar un par de cosas con mi HERMIONE y crees que te lo voy a dejar pasar-

-¡Tu HERMANIONE! Ha! No seas ridículo, no puedes decir que una señorita le pertenece y menos obligándola- respondió

-BUENO, YA ES SUFICIENTE, SE VAN LOS DOS-DIJO Fred levantando la voz, y con un movimiento de su varita los saco a los dos, que siguieron peleando en la calle.

-Y hablando de Hermione… ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto ginny buscándola con al mirada seguida de los demás.

-¡Ron y Harry tampoco están!- menciono alarmada la señora weasley

…

-¿Que haría malfoy en ese lugar?- preguntaba Harry mientras se sacaban la capa de invisibilidad frente a un estante

-¿Que haría ese par fuera de al tienda? –preguntaba simultáneamente Hermione

-Harry te lo has preguntado miles de veces- le respondió por decima vez Ron- y por milésima vez Hermione tal vez practicaban boxeo- le respondió sarcástico.

-¿DÓNDE ESTABAN?-pregunto enojada la señora weasley

-Mamá hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo- respondió Ron

-NO MIENTAS RONALD-le gritó mientras le pellizcaba en el brazo.

-¡AU! –

-Ronald sabes que es muy peligroso salir solos en estos días…-

-…En especial para ti Harry- termino Ron imitando el tono de voz de su madre y seguido recibiendo otro pellizco-¡AU!-

En seguida, fred agarro a Hermione del brazo llevándola a la parte trasera de la tienda.

-¡FRED! ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto mientras se sobaba el brazo y miraba como fred caminaba de un lado para el otro y de repente freno frente a ella.

-¿Qué me pasa?-susurro para si mismo-pasa que hay dos babosos detrás de mi novia y lo peor es que estudian los tres en hogwarts…-

-¿Como?- le interrumpió.

-Si, y yo ya no voy a hogwarts y las únicas veces que podre ver a mi novia será en la vacaciones y así no voy a poder defenderla de aquellos infelices de mier…-

-¡Fred! Respóndeme algo ¿soy tu novia?-

-Si- respondió fred algo extrañado

-Y ¿crees que yo acepte ser tu novia para besarme y estar con otros chicos?- dijo mientras se acercaba a el poco a poco.

-Eh…-

-¿Dudas?- le dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarlo

-No.- dijo mientras la cogía de la cintura y la acercaba más a el.

-¡AJA! ¡los agarre con las manos en la masa- se burlo Dean Thomas que venia agarrado de la mano con Ginny, Ambos iban seguidos de George que estaba sobreprotegiendo a su hermana menor.


	17. una conclusión errada

_**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**_

_**Una conclusión errada.**_

-¿Dudas?- le dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarlo

-No.- dijo mientras la cogía de la cintura y la acercaba más a el.

-¡AJA! ¡Los agarre con las manos en la masa- se burlo Dean Thomas que venia agarrado de la mano con Ginny, Ambos iban seguidos de George que estaba sobreprotegiendo a su hermana menor.

Hermione sintió como de alguna forma su mundo se iba hacia al piso a romperse en pedacitos en el momento exacto en que cruzo su mirada con ginny, esta en seguida la dirigió hacia al otro lado de la tienda donde se encontraba Ron.

Dean veía aquella incomoda escena como una salida de escape hacia un mundo donde los weasley no celan a su querida novia, un mundo donde tendría toda la calma y paz para besarla.

-¡vámonos!- dijo Ginny firmemente a la vez que agarraba la muñeca de dean, el por supuesto no iba perder esta oportunidad y se zafó de inmediato.

-¡por supuesto que no!-menciono mientras daba un paso al frente y se acercaba a la pareja-¿no lo ves? Aquí hay mucho drama y tensión concentrados- dijo al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta para mirar a su novia- ¿y sabes por que Ginny?- se burló.

-Dean, no te vas aprovechar de la situación, esto es complicado, vámonos…- dijo Ginny suplicante pero a al vez con un tono severo.

-¡por eso mismo! Al ser complicado nos da ventaja, ELLOS no querían que nadie supiera su aventura…-dijo algo exasperado ante lo obvio señalando a Hermione y Fred.

-¿aventura?- preguntó inconsciente Hermione a fred. Este negó con al cabeza, serio.

-bueno, lo que sea, ahora viene lo divertido, en realidad estoy cansadísimo de que nos molesten por nuestra relación…- menciono agarrando de la mano a Ginny, que estaba completamente incomoda.

-¿los estas chantajeando?-preguntó George

-bueno, eso es en lo que ustedes me han obligado a llegar, solo quiero estar tranquilo y en paz para amar a mi Ginny- dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de esta.

-de ninguna…- trató de decir Fred

-¡CHICOS NOS DEVOLVEMOS PARA LA MADRIGUERA, VAYAN SUBIENDO AL AUTO POR FAVOR!-gritó prácticamente en el oído de George la señora weasley.

-entonces es un trato-concluyo dean

-…ok- dijo al fin Hermione. Y con esto se fueron Ginny y dean.

-pero ¿Por qué?- le preguntó algo tristes fred- creí que me…-

-no lo dudes- le cortó- démosle ese aire de libertad un ratico, se que no duraran… (Ella lo dice por que sabe que Ginny ama a Harry no por que sea adivina)-

-¿por que lo dices?- preguntó George

-cosas… adiós- le dice esto ultimo a fred mientras se inclina y le da un pequeño beso.

…

-no puedo creer que estos sigan peleando…- menciono Ron al ver a Cormac con Smith.

-seguramente la razón por la que pelean es muy buena…- dijo Harry todavía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿ustedes creen?- preguntó Hermione mientras reía por lo bajo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hola!- se levantó del piso Smith, una poco ensangrentada y descoordinado y con una sonrisa boba y lo gritó al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

-aléjate… ¡hola preciosa!- dijo Cormac al notar al quien le hablaba Smith, para luego hacer una pose un poco forzada con una sonrisa aun mas forzada.

-que chicos mas extraños…- susurro la señora weasley mientras obligaba al trió de oro entrar al auto, ya que estaban bastante distraídos.

…

Apenas llegaron a la madriguera, Ginny se encerró en su habitación, cortándole toda palabra a Hermione, pero esta no se iba a quedar así tenia planeado hablar con ella.

Así que al día siguiente, la señora weasley les había ordenado cambiar las sabanas de las habitaciones.

-Ginny- la llamó pero esta la ignoro

-¡GINNY!... tenemos que hablar-

-¿hablar? No se de que-le respondió algo sarcástica mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama.

-si… mira se que yo antes te había mencionado que me gustaba tu hermano Ron…-

-si. Pero no me mencionaste que al parecer te gusta ahora mi hermano Fred y que además son novios-

-bueno es que recién nos ennoviamos ayer… ¡no se por que te doy explicaciones!-

-¡soy tu mejor amiga!-

-es verdad, y por eso creí que me apoyarías…-

-¡te apoyaba! ¡Cuando solo era un weasley! ¡Hermione, ahora son dos! ¡Mis hermanos!-

-si…son dos y son tus hermanos te entiendo- dijo algo apenada por sus sentimientos(N/A: se siente mal por que teme lastimarlos a los dos) – tienes derecho…-

-No. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? (se dio cuenta de lo que el pasa a Hermione) relájate, al final sabrás quien será…- la abrazó y dejó de hablar por que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Ginny… ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-si…seguro, pasa- Hermione se zafó del abrazó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes cruzar una mirada con muchos significados con Ron.

Ron entro a la habitación, dio un par de vueltas de un lado para el otro, se asomó por la puerta para ver si había alguien cerca que los pudiera escuchar.

-bien…-

-creí que no ibas a hablar- le interrumpió burlona

-Ginny.- le dijo para dar un para de vueltas mas para al fin comenzar- bien, sabes que me gusta Hermione, te lo conté, y tu me aconsejaste que se lo confesara…y lo hice.-

-¿en serio? Pero ella que hizó- preguntó mientras trataba de imaginar la escena

-bueno no me dijo nada por que tú la llamaste para que la ayudaras con flema, con fleur-

-oh…oh! Lo siento Ron…-

-no te preocupes, tarde o temprano me dirá algo-

-si tú lo dices…- dijo algo desanimada

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Sabes algo verdad? ¿Le gustó? Las escuche hablar antes de entrar a la habitación…-

-Ron cálmate, te responderé algunas cosas…¿Cómo que nos escuchaste? ¿Que escuchaste?-

-creo que le gusto, pero le gusta alguien más ¿verdad?- Ron tomo la cara pálida de su hermana como un si- y es alguien que conozco…-

-no es quien tú crees…-

-si, yo escuche bien, no sabe decidirse por Harry o por mi-

-pues parece que tienes que revisarte los oídos- dijo Ginny para si misma

-¡¿Qué?!-

-que si… ¿Qué? Espera…no-

-lo sabia- dijo algo achantado (triste)-voy a hablar con los dos-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

-Ginny, ya. Voy a hacerlo- y con esto salió de la habitación.

-oh increíble, el ultimo curso estuvo al frente de la parejita y ahora sale con eso…¡RON!- sed dijo para si misma para luego salir tras su hermano.

_**Reviews!!**_


	18. Mis sentimientos y ¿los tuyos?

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

_**Mis sentimientos y ¿los tuyos?**_

-¡Ron! ¡Espera!- gritó Ginny mientras trataba de alcanzar a su terco hermano.

-Ginny no lo prolongues más, sabes que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano- dijo Ron algo melodramático a la vez que se dirigía a la habitación de los gemelos.

Al llegar a aquella habitación, notó que Harry le hablaba a Hermione sobre una posible respuesta de la actitud de Draco, Hermione por su parte estaba absorta leyendo su libro de aritmacia y solo le repetía a Harry"si Harry, tienes toda la razón, estoy de acuerdo."

-Hermione, verdad que te gusta Harry-

-Si tienes toda al razón- repitió Hermione como una grabadora-¡¿Qué?! No.

-Que va, lo acabas de aceptar- Dijo Ron algo dolido

-Hermione, tú y yo…- empezó Harry.

-Tu y yo, Harry, solo somos amigos, mejores amigos- dijo seria.

-¡No me lo nieguen!- dijo algo desesperado Ron.

-¿Negarte que?-preguntó Harry.

-Que se aman- Respondió

-No te estamos negando…- trató de decir Harry

-¿Qué? Es decir que ustedes dos…- dijo Ginny mirando con tristeza, furia y confusión a Hermione.

-¡Lo sabia!- exclamo Ron con una mirada triste pero con una sonrisa que decía "estoy feliz por mis amigos"

-Es decir, que nosotros no negamos tal cosa, por que no pasa, por que en realidad no nos amamos- dijo empezando a ponerse furiosa.

-Entonces, explícate ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el?-

-Entonces ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ti?- le respondió enojada, poniéndose de pies, y cerrando al puerta de un portazo para dirigirse a al cocina a terminar sus deberes.

-Touche- dijo Harry mirando a Ron- Acéptalo Ron, ella nos quiere como amigos, a AMBOS-

-¿Sera? ¿Ginny? ¿Tendrá razón? Y no me mientas que las escuche- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana-

-Bueno, en una relación, tu novio es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo…- dijo tratando de perder le hilo de la conversación.

-¡Ginny, las escuche hablando! Se que el gusto a Hermione pero también se que le gusta otro chico, esta entre un sujeto y yo-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry.

-Si.- Le respondió Ron

-¿Quién?-

-Eso es lo que he tratado de averiguar, pero ella no me quiere decir-dijo algo frustrado señalando a Ginny.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- le preguntó esta vez Harry a Ginny

-Por que, Harry, idiota de mi hermano, es un secreto que ella me confió- dijo algo seria

-¿Ella te dijo que es un secreto?- preguntó Ron más frustrado.

-No.-respondió pero al ver la sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en el rostro de Ron agrego- Pero esta sobreentendido, así que no me insistas- y con esto se dirigió a su habitación.

-Tu hermana si que es linda- menciono Harry

-¿Eh? ¿Quién crees que sea?-

-No lo se-

-Voy averiguarlo o me dejare de llamar Ron Weasley-

-En realidad te llamas Ronald Bilius Weasley- dijo Harry- Así que dudo que lo averigües-

-¡Gracias por tu apoyo!-

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Mi boda segá pegfecta, mi vestido segá laggo y las hadas van a llevag la cola del vestido…- decía Fleur.

-¡Hermione, querida ¿me ayudas a fregar los platos?- decía la Señora Weasley.

-Pero con un movimiento de su varita…- trató de zafarse

-¿Me ayudas? Tengo que atormentarme ya que mi hijo se casa con ELLA- término señalando a Fleur

-Ok-

Se acerco al lavaplatos, se remango sus mangas y como lo estaba haciendo hace unos minutos repetía como una grabadora "¿en serio?, genial, que tierno" pero algo interrumpió esa monotonía, fue una lechuza que chocaba con un árbol del jardín, tenia un pergamino en la pata, Hermione salió corriendo de la madriguera y se agacho justo donde se estaba levantando la lechuza marrón, esta estiro su apta derecha y Hermione cogió el pergamino, al lechuza extendió sus alas y salió en vuelo pero a unos metros de ahí había otro árbol y choco de nuevo.

_Querida mione…_

_Te amo ¿lo sabias? Me encantó tu visita ayer, me encanto que aceptaras ser mi novia, me encanta tus besos, mejor dicho me encanta todo de ti, pero también lamento mi comportamiento de ayer, lamento haberme comportado tan celoso ayer, pero es que entiéndeme te extraño montones y mas sabiendo que la próxima vez que te veré será en octubre cuando estés en hogmeade; además también esos dos idiotas de ayer ayudaron un poco con mi humor de ayer…_

_Te amo, te amo y te amo_

_PD: tal vez me escape para verte en la estación 9 y ¾_

_ATT: tu novio fred._

Así decía la carta que leyó Hermione y que ahora leía una y otra vez.

...

-¿Crees que Malfoy sea un mortifago?- le pregunta Harry a Ron

-Ag. Me voy tanto apoyo me asfixia, y no tan solo tiene dieciséis- le respondió Ron mientras Salía de al habitación de los gemelos.

…

"tu novio fred, suena tan bien" pensaba Hermione.

-Hola Hermione- gritó Ron mientras venia de la madriguera

-Hola- Le respondió, escondió el pergamino en su bolsillo.

-Sabes hace mucho que somos amigos-

-Si-

-Y nunca hemos hablado de otra cosa que no sea de algo o alguien que va a destruir el mundo mágico.-

-En realidad…

**Flash back**

**-**Es increíble que hayas ido baile con krum- dijo Ron molesto

-¿Perdón?-

-Si, fraternizas con el enemigo, el compite contra Harry en el torneo de los tres magos-

-Ron, es increíble que sigas insistiendo con eso- dijo aburrida de aquello

-SI Es verdad- dijo aun más molesto por al actitud de ella

-suenas… ¿celoso? ¿Estas celoso?- preguntó Hermione, colorada y con la cabeza baja

-No. Bueno si, pero como tu amigo, soy tu amigo y te estoy protegiendo…- dijo como un padre sobre protector

-¡AG!- y con esto ella se fue achantada a la biblioteca.

**Fin del flash back**

-…también hemos hablado de tus…- no se animo a terminar la oración.

- Si de mis sentimientos también hemos hablado, pero de los tuyos nunca.-

-Ron, ahora no te puedo responder, es que estoy confundida-

-Lo se, te escuche hablar con Ginny-

-¿Nos escuchaste? ¿Qué escuchaste?-

-Al parecer no lo suficiente, se que te gusto- dijo esto acercándose a Hermione acorralándola contra el tronco del árbol.

-Eh…Ron…-dijo bastante nerviosa, Ron se aparto con una sonrisa de suficiencia sabiendo que ponía así de nerviosa a Hermione.

-Bueno eso lo se, también se que te gusta otro chico, peor no se quien- dijo esta vez serio mirando el vacio- ¿me dirías quien es? Tengo que saber con quien estoy compitiendo por tu corazoncito-termino cogiendo la mano de Hermione

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-solo dime si o no y yo preguntó-

-Ok-

-¿Es alguien que conozco?-

-Si-

-¿Hogwarts?

-Bueno si-

-Es Harry-

-Te acabo de decir que no-

-¿Es Neville?

-¿Qué? No.

-Dudaste-

-No es verdad.

-¡A CENAR!-gritó la señora Weasley

-Vamos- Dijo Hermione para luego dirigirse a la madriguera

-¡Espera! No me respondiste…- dijo alcanzándola y obligándola a dar media vuelta agarrándole el brazo

-Te respondí todas las preguntas que me hiciste- dijo algo nerviosas ya que Ron se acercaba poco a poco

-No todas ¿Te gusto?- dijo sintiendo al respiración Hermione

-Eh…-

-Solo respóndeme…- le susurro mientras miraba los labios de Hermione y se acercaba más para besarla…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Bueno chikuelas aquí les traigo otro capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que cambie de Nick se preguntaran por que? Por que el otro ya me aburría hehehe.**_

_**Ahora volviendo el fic, ¿quieren que Ron bese a Hermione? Háganmelo saber, lo tendré en cuenta para el otro capitulo, ya saben que cualquier detalle puede cambiar la trama del fic.**_

_**Espero sus reviews!!!**_


	19. PERGAMINO

_**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**_

_**PERGAMINO**_

Ron aprovechaba la situación, jugueteaba con el cabello de Hermione, metió sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de ella y la acercaba mas hacia el poco a poco, quería que ese momento fuera perfecto y fuera quien fuera el otro chico sabia que tenia puntos de ventaja

….

— ¿Dónde esta tu hermano, y Harry y Hermione? —le pregunto la señora Weasley a Ginny

—No lo se— respondió esta mientras tomaba asiento—ahora que lo pienso los vi afuera

La señora Weasley desesperada por que los chicos aun no estaban en al mesa salió de la madriguera a buscarlos.

— ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡¿No escuchaste que a cenar?! —dijo acercándose hacia ellos, Hermione se alejo rápidamente de Ron para no crear problemas.

La señora Weasley entro de nuevo a la madriguera y Hermione hizo lo mismo después de dedicarle una sonrisa a Ron, pero el se había quedado con algo que encontró en el bolsillo trasero de Hermione, un pedazo de pergamino, lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue "_te amo, te amo, te amo" _pero no lo quiso leer, no aun, tenia miedo de saber quien era.

……

Hermione quedó sola en la habitación ya que Ginny fue a discutir con Harry el hecho de si Draco es o no un mortifago, así que Hermione estaba dispuesta a sacar al carta de su novio para leerla de nuevo pero no la vio, solo encontró un pedacito el cual decía: "_atta.: tu novio Fred"_ y la primera conclusión que le llego a al cabeza fue que Ron la tenia, iría a buscarla.

….

Ron leyó la carta una y otra vez y solo había llegado a unas cuantas conclusiones:

Aun no sabia quien era el otro chico

Que YA es el novio de Hermione

Y que ya salió de Hogwarts

Y después de pensar una y otra vez quien podría ser y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que era Lee Jordán.

…..

Cuando el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada Hermione se puso de pies, salió discretamente de su habitación y camino hasta la habitación de Ron. La luz del baño estaba encendida, había alguien despierto y efectivamente se dio cuenta que esa persona era Ron al no verlo en su habitación.

Entro y empezó a buscar con cuidado el pedazo del pergamino sin hacer mucho desorden. Tal vez pasaron treinta minutos y nada que lo encontraba.

Ron estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta viendo con un poco de gracia como se desesperaba Hermione a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Pero… ¿Qué buscas que no lo encuentras? — dijo al fin Ron, Hermione se asusto, dio un brinco y cayo de cola al piso de madera.

—Hm…TU tienes algo que me pertenece—le dijo mientras se ponía de pies.

— ¿Algo como que? — dijo haciéndose el inocente mientras se acercaba a ella

—Un pergamino—dijo mientras se sonrojaba— solo dámelo

—Toma, igual ya me los e de memoria—le dijo extendiendo su mano con el pergamino en ella

—Es que acaso no respetas la privacidad—y con esto se fue caminando hacia al puerta para retirarse.

— ¿Quien la escribió? —le pregunto Ron mientras se sentaba en al cama

—No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepas—dijo parando el paso y volteando a mirarlo

—Fue Lee Jordán—dijo

—Hahahahahahaha ay Ron tus conclusiones son muy erradas— dijo mientras trataba de no caerse de la risa

—Pero ya eres la novia de el otro chico—dijo Ron sin haber perdido al cara de tristeza

—Si…—

—Entonces ¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos así? ¿Ni siquiera te importo como amigo? —dijo poniéndose de pies y ubicándose frente a ella

—Ron pero que dices, obvio me importas mucho pero…—

—Pero te interesa más el chico misterioso… No importa yo lo entiendo— y con esto se recostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir

—Perdón— susurro Hermione antes de retirarse

_**Hola de nuevo chikuelas, se que me ausente mucho tiempo y lo siento: P**_

_**Por primera vez dejare adelantos!:**_

_**-¿Fred que haceS acá en la estación nueve y tres cuartos y sin George?**_

_**-Vine a despedirme de mis seres queridos ¿acaso no puedo?-dijo mientras abrazaba a Hermione**_

…

_**-Bueno si no es el, lo mas probable es que sea Draco, demonios!!! Dime quien es, tengo que saberlo o si no explotare, es que no lo entiendes-**_

_**-Bueno te lo diré, me tienes harta con tus celos, y si es Draco Malfoy!! ¿Contento?-**_

_**-no!!-**_

_**-para que preguntas-**_

"_**un Malfoy saliendo con una sangre sucia, raro pero posible" susurraban todos en el castillo**_

_**O0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Reviews!!!!**_


	20. Sangre sucia, sangre limpia

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Sangre limpia y sangre sucia**

"Tal vez me escape a verte en al estación nueve y tres cuartos" esas eran las únicas palabras que pasaban en la mente de Ron mientras alistaba su equipaje.

-Ron ¿esta listo? El auto del ministerio nos esta esperando- dijo Ginny al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de este.

-Si Ginny, ya estoy listo- con esto agarro su equipaje y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras junto a Ginny.

Ron no podría ser mas suertudo, en el auto del ministerio le toco al lado de Hermione, el ambiente estaba muy tenso e incomodo.

Al llegar a al estación 9 y ¾ Harry se fue para hablar con el señor Weasley dejando a Ron solo con Hermione cosa que hacia que se pusiera rojo

-Por favor no hagan locuras este año, por que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es muy peligroso…-

-Mama tenemos a Dumbledore, no hay forma de que ingrese al castillo-decía Ginny ya impaciente.

-¡HOLA A TODOS LOS WEASLEY!- dijo Fred mientras que aparecía y le daba un susto a la señora Weasley

-¿Fred que haces acá en la estación nueve y tres cuartos y sin George?-preguntaba la señora Weasley mientras se recomponía.

-Vine a despedirme de mis seres queridos ¿acaso no puedo?-dijo mientras abrazaba a Hermione

Ron se puso rojo de los celos, ya lo había visto besara Hermione una vez y que el estuviera ahí no le parecía buena idea.

-Fred, tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo lago antipático para abrazarlo y golpearle la espalda, muy fuerte- pero por que solo yo…vamos abrazo en familia- dijo incitando a Ginny y la señora Weasley a que hicieran lo mismo

-Pero que pretendes Ron, aléjate- le dijo algo molesto Fred.

-Nada-dijo sin nada de disimulo Ron mientras buscaba con la mirada Hermione que se había desaparecido.

Hermione se sintió mal al ver a los dos chicos que le gusta juntos, abrazándose como familia y ¿Cuánto podría durar eso?

Se sentó en una de las bancas de la estación un rato mientras se relajaba un poco a la vez que despejaba su mente.

-¿Por que te fuiste así?-le pregunto Fred unos minutos después al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado

-Era un abrazo en familia, yo no soy de la familia-le dijo algo triste

-Eres MI NOVIA, por lo tanto eres de la familia- le dijo mientras la abrazaba y trataba de besarla pero ella no le dejo ( estaban en un lugar publico)

-Si, pero nadie lo sabe- le respondió

-si ese es el problema…vamos ahora mismo a contárselo a los pocos Weasley aquí presentes-

-No Fred eso es muy precipitado, además ya me tengo que ir- le dijo mientras se ponía de pies y se dirigía al tren pero Fred la detuvo del brazo y le dio un ligero y disimulado beso- hasta octubre- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ron estaba furioso, había visto a Fred y Hermione muy cariñosos pero el no podía ser, el no podía ser el novio de Hermione, tampoco Lee Jordán por que no fue a la estación 9 y 3/4. No quería hablar con nadie solo mirarla lo mas mal posible al amor de su vida.

Al entra al vagón de los prefectos, noto que ya todos estaban allí, solo hacia falta el.

-Bueno este año las cosas se nos vana complicar por el regreso de ustedes-saben-quien…-decía la prefecta de ultimo año de Ravenclaw

Entre tanto Ron no podía dejar de notar como Malfoy miraba Hermione y cuando ambos cruzaron miradas Hermione se sonrojo.

-…Bueno harán la primera ronda aquí en el tren…Hermione Granger…-Ron ya se estaba poniendo de pie para salir con ella a hacer la ronda pero luego se sentó de un solo golpe al escuchar el siguiente nombre-…y Draco Malfoy.-

-Que grandiosa forma de empezar el año, al lado de una sangre sucia- decía Draco mientras caminaba al lado de Hermione en el tren

-Solo cállate Draco- con esto se puso rojo debido a que era al primera vez que lo nombraba por su nombre y no por su apellido-¿que?- le pregunto bastante intrigada

-Me llamaste Draco- le respondió algo rancio

-Me tuteaste- le respondió con algo se sarcasmo- además ese es tu nombre-

-Si lo se…-no puso terminar lo que iba a decir por que alguien lo había interrumpido

-¡Hermione! Como has estado- le dijo Cormac a la castaña

-Hola…- tenia planeado saludarlo por su nombre pero no lo recordó-…tu- fue con lo único que pudo finalizar.

-Cormac- dijo sin ninguna muestra de enojo

-Claro, Cormac…-iba a improvisar algo para zafarse de el pero por suerte Draco lo hizo por ella

-La come libros sangre sucia Granger me puede escuchar-dijo tensionándose de pies a cabeza.

-Que delicado eres-le dijo algo molesta a punto de darle una cachetada

-En serio, no es urgente pero es algo que te incumbe a ti y no a ese- finalizo Mirando a Cormac

-Esta bien yo me voy por que me lo pidió Hermione y no por usted-

-Yo no…- dijo Hermione bastante sorprendida de la idiotez y cobardía de Cormac pero callo ya que se había ido-¿y bien?

-Bueno pasa que…- Draco fue interrumpido de nuevo

-Ya se acabaron sus rondas es nuestro turno- dijo Ron bastante molesto detrás de Draco señalándose a el y Patil

Al llegar al castillo Hermione estaba intrigada por lo que el tenia que decir Draco, además de que Harry no aparecía pero de repente esos pensamientos se esfumaron ya que Ron la cogió bruscamente del brazo y la alejo de los demás por unos minutos.

-¿Me podrías decir que pasa?- le pregunto irritado

-¿Que pasa con que?- pregunto sorprendida y curiosa

-¿Dime si no es Lee Jordán quien te gusta, quien es?- le pregunto un poco mas relajado

-No te lo diré Ron, no insistas-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno si no es el, lo mas probable es que sea Draco, demonios!!! Dime quien es, tengo que saberlo o si no explotare, es que no lo entiendes-dijo volviéndose rojo hasta las orejas igualando el color de su cabello

-Bueno te lo diré, me tienes harta con tus celos, y si es Draco Malfoy!! ¿Contento?-le dijo ya que también se estaba irritando

-No!!- dijo y con esto se alejo- ¡es increíble! ¡HERMIONE Y MALFOY!- grito por los cuatro vientos, furioso, buscando a Draco con al mirada para poder descargar esa ira.

-Para que preguntas- le grito Hermione a el mientras se alejaba

-¿Si escuchaste lo último?- dijo una chica de Slytherin a sus compañeras

-No ¿Qué?- preguntaban ellas intrigadas

-Malfoy y Granger- termino con una sonrisa maliciosa

……

Al día siguiente ya todo el castillo se había "enterado" y solo susurraban "un Malfoy saliendo con una sangre sucia, raro pero posible"

Y mientras que todos susurraban Draco sufría por ello en su sala común y claro Hermione no se hizo esperar…

_**O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**HOLA CHIKUELAS!**_

_**¿QUE TAL LES PARECIO ESTA CAPITULO?**_

_**¿QUE CREEN QUE EL DIRA DRACO A HERMIONE?**_

_**¿SE ENTERARA RON DE QUIEN ES EL NOVIO DE HERMIONE?**_

_**TODO ESO Y MUCHO AMS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**_

_**HEHEHEHEHEHE**_

_**REVIEWS!!!!**_


	21. promesa a largo plazo

_**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**_

_**Que lo disfruten!!!**_

_**Promesa a largo plazo**_

—Dejen de decir Tonterías…—les decía una y otra vez Draco a todos en su sala común puesto que el rumor de que salía con Hermione se extendió tan rápido cuando llegaron al castillo — Nunca en mi vida saldría con Ella…Una sangre sucia—Dijo pero no se noto odio en su voz si no como si estuviera meditando la idea

—Pero no estabas con nosotros en el tren—le dijo riendo Zabini

—Estaba cumpliendo con mis deberes de Prefecto además ¿no se preguntaron quien hizo que Potter se viera así? —Dijo riendo

—Así que fuiste tú…—dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Si…ahora Crabbe, Goyle tengo que hablar con ustedes—les dijo para apartarlos lejos de los demás

Al día siguiente Hermione no había desayunado y de nuevo se hablaba con Ron Pero este aun tenia cierto grado de rencor en su voz

—Genial siempre he querido uno de estos— dijo Ron cogiendo un frisbee con colmillos que Hermione acababa de decomisar, pero luego escucho a Lavender Brown riendo bastante fuerte cerca de ellos

— ¿Que le pasa a esa chica? Parece estúpida— dijo Hermione

—No se tal vez le puedes preguntar a tu novio Draco—dijo Ron algo enfadado

— ¡Ron! ¿Sabes que te dije eso para que te callaras? ¿Verdad? —

—No lo creo, me parece que hacen bonita pareja—dijo Ron con la mandíbula quieta

—Bien—dijo ignorándolo para hablar con Harry

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—No hice trampa, solo seguí otras instrucciones—Dijo Harry al ver la mirada de reprobación de Hermione al enterarse como gano la botella de Félix felicis

—Vamos, Hermione ya déjalo—le dijo Ron

—Bien—Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del gran Comedor

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a verte con tu novio? —pregunto a una Hermione que se alejaba bastante molesto

—No seas idiota voy a hacer las rondas de prefecto que me corresponde—dijo aun molesta

Después de una hora de caminar por aquí y por allá se encontró con una escena….

—Draco, no puedes hacer eso…—decía Pansy a punto de llorar

—Es un honor hacerlo, te pareces a mi madre, esto no es peligroso—le grito Malfoy, pero sonaba bastante nervioso

—Claro que lo es… ¿Es que no entiendes? Te esta usando—decía irritada

—Bien, pienso que no me apoyas, ¿sabes que? Terminamos—le dijo molesto pero feliz de sacarse algo de encima

—No…—Dijo en un susurro— ¿Sabes que? Mejor para mi, no quiero salir con alguien que lo único que se es que en un futuro será un inferí—dijo herida pero orgullosa, y Hermione quedo tan shockeada que no se movió, y Pansy la vio…

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, sangre sucia? —le dijo con ganas de desquitarse con ella

—Y-yo… ¿Qué? Soy prefecta, estoy haciendo las Rondas, y cuada tu vocabulario o te castigare—le dijo pero ella ya estaba maldiciendo al otro lado del pasillo

—Granger—escucho la voz de Malfoy detrás de ella—¿Qué haces acá?

—Ya lo dije, Malfoy…tu más bien ¿Que haces acá? —

—También hago Rondas—dijo a la vez que Hermione se preparaba a dar media vuelta e irse

—Granger…—le llamo

— ¿Qué? —

—No se si has escuchado el rumor que corre por todo el castillo—le dijo con una voz fría

—Si lo he hecho, hay alguien que me lo recuerda cada cinco minutos…—

—Ah…Espero que no te hayas ilusionado por que yo no tendría nada contigo—dijo y ya se iba a marchara hasta que

—Malfoy…—le llamo

— ¿Que? —

— ¿Qué me querías preguntar? —le dijo

— ¿En serio eres inteligente? Ya lo hice— le dijo burlándose

—No ahora, en el tren, ayer— Dijo

—Ah…ESO…pues es que este año tengo que hacer algo y.. .—empezó a decir bastante nervioso

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —le pregunto con sorpresa

—No. Se que nunca lo harías, quiero que seas mi plan B—le dijo poniéndose un poco rojo

— ¿Qué, no entiendo? —le dijo

—Pues lo entenderás después, ahora prométeme que me escucharas en un futuro sin importar que—le pidió, casi le rogo

—Vale, pero que es lo que tienes que hacer—

—Algún día lo sabrás —le dijo para irse pero al darse la vuelta vio la figura de Pansy Parkinson

—ASÍ QUE ES CIERTO QUE SALES CON ELLA, POR LO MENOS TUVISTE LA DECENCIA DE TERMINARME Y NO SEGUIR PONIENDOME EL CUERNO—le grito, que tal vez se escucho en todo el castillo—ME ASEGURARE DE QUE LA PAGUES, DRACO—y se fue dejando petrificado a Draco de la piedra

— ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme? Cru…—trato de maldecir a Pansy mientras se alejaba peor Hermione lo detuvo—esta bien, ya sabes Granger sin importar lo que pase…—y se fue dejando a Hermione pensativa

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Volví después de muchos meses de espera…**

**Perdón!!!!**

**Veamos en el próximo chapter:**

—…**. ¿Como es posible que salgas con una sangre sucia?... —decía la voz de Narcisa por todo el gran comedor**

— **¿entonces es verdad?, ya esta comprobado…—**

—**ASÍ QUE SALES CONMIGO Y TAMBIEN CON ESE HURON… —**

—**Todo esto es culpa tuya, Ron eres un imbécil—**

**Espero muchos reviews!!!!!**


	22. confundido

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

_**Que lo disfruten!!!**_

_**Confundido**_

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la conversación que Hermione tuvo con Draco…En la hora del desayuno del día sábado, Hermione recibió su correspondencia como los demás hasta que oyó como un vociferador hablaba desde la mesa de Slytherin

—Draco, me han contado que aun no decides renunciar a eso pero aparte de eso también me contaron que sales con una sangres sucia…¿Cómo es posible que salgas con una sangre sucia? —decía la voz de Narcisa por todo el gran comedor—…Ya suficiente tiene tu padre con todo lo que le ha pasado y lo peor de todo es que la sangre sucia no es mas que Granger-amiga de Potter…aléjate de ella si sabes lo que te conviene…—y el vociferador se consumió en llamas

Hermione vio que Draco susurraba para si mismo "yo ya se lo que me conviene" y después cambiaba su vista hacia Pansy que sonreía de oreja a oreja, se puso de pies y salió del gran comedor…

— ¿Entonces es verdad? —le preguntó Lavender a Parvati

—Pues ya esta comprobado, si su madre lo dice—le respondía esta, pero no eran las únicas que hablaban de eso por todo el gran comedor

—Hermione…—le llamo Harry— ¿Cómo es eso de que sales con Malfoy?— le preguntó furioso

—No lo hago…—le dijo

—No lo niegues Hermione—le dijo Ron que estaba también bastante molesto

— ¡Es que no salgo con el! —grito peor antes de poder seguir peleando con Ron una lechuza aterrizo frente a Hermione, esta extendió su pata y leyó al carta rápidamente…

_Hola Hermione_

_Se que hace poco una semana nos vimos, pero Ginny me envió una carta contándome sobre cierta persona y mi novia…_

_¿Así que sales conmigo fuera de Hogwarts y con ese hurón dentro del castillo?_

_Aun no me lo quiero creer peor también quiero una explicación…_

_ATT: FRED_

—Que idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso? —pensó Hermione mientras escogía en un pedazo de pergamino

— ¿Quién te envió eso? —preguntó estirando su cuello para leer lo que decía

—No te importa Ron—

—Claro que si, y tu sabes por que…—le dijo aun enfadado—o ¿es que no quieres que tu novio se entere? —

— ¡Oh, cállate! —

—No me voy a callar…—

—TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, TU ERES EL IDIOTA, RONALD WEASLEY DE QUE TODO EL COLEGIO CREA QUE SALGO CON MALFOY, TU Y TUS MUY ERRADAS CONCLUSIONES—dijo y los pocos que quedaban en el gran comedor que escucharon se encargaron de repartir la noticia por todo el castillo.

Hermione fue a la lechuceria para escribir la respuesta a Fred y explicarle todo y después no volvió hablar con ellos hasta la noche cuando Harry tenía que ir a su primera clase con Dumbledore

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— ¿No vienes? —Le pregunto Harry—Vamos al campo de Quidditch para las pruebas de los nuevos jugadores—

—Oh si, los alcanzo luego, terminare de leer el profeta—les dijo mientras se alejaban

—Hola preciosa—dijo una voz familiar pero fastidiosa a Hermione— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola Cormac—dijo algo fastidiada (pues casia arruina el local de Fred el día que lo conoció)

—Sabes, me voy a postular para ser un jugador del equipo Quidditch de Gryffindor, no me enfadare si llevas una pancarta para apoyarme—Dijo guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa

—Tranquilo de igual no lo iba a hacer—le dijo algo molesta

—Oh, me preguntaba Hermione si después del Quidditch ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo por el lago? —dijo aun sonriendo

—No. Iré con Harry y Ron a donde Hagrid—dijo enfadada poniéndose de pies para salir y alcanzar a sus amigos

—Ah si, el capitán de equipo de este año y el otro guardián un poco malo ¿sabes? Pero dudo que su racha de suerte perdure…me postulare para el puesto de guardián—dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja con un brillo en sus ojos

— ¡Ron es muy buen Guardián, se que seguirá este año! —le dijo y salió para el campo de Quidditch con el al lado (bueno va para las pruebas)

—No estés tan segura preciosa— dijo

—No estés tan seguro tu—le dijo enfadada

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bien" pensó Hermione "ya eligieron a las cazadoras y a los bateadores, solo falta el guardián…yo se que Ron puede lograrlo…espero…no esta nervioso ( ¿esta pálido o verde?) ¡Demonios Cormac lo esta haciendo muy bien…no puede…"

— ¡confundus! —hizo el hechizo mental mientras apuntaba disimuladamente a Cormac y el ultimo tiro lo dejo pasar de una manera muy estúpida, iba hacia el aro de la izquierda y el se fue hacia el aro de la derecha

—Buena suerte—grito lavender al Ron entrar al campo para su prueba

— ¿Qué el pasa a esa chica? — se pregunto para si misma Hermione—eso no importa sigue bastante nervioso…—

Pero para sorpresa de Hermione el sobrellevo sus nervios… Hermione bajo para felicitar a Ronald pero al bajar se encontró con el

—Es obvio que fue trampa, su hermana…. ¡Mierda!..Hola preciosa—dijo al ver de nuevo a Hermione—Lamento que hayas visto aquel desastre, que vergüenza…pero es que esos Weasley…—empezó a decir enfadado

—Se lo gano justamente—dijo Hermione poniéndose algo roja

—No me parece… ¿te estoy poniendo nerviosa? —dijo al ver como esta se sonrojaba y le sonrió forzadamente puesto que aun estaba bastante Molesto

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Le respondió enojada empujándolo, perr no hizo nada ya que el es bien, un poco grande y fuerte.

—Idita, egocéntrico, maldito... ¡LO HICISTE ESTUPENDO RON! —Dijo al llegar

—Hermione…—Harry había cogido el brazo de esta y apartado de los demás—creo que note que Cormac estaba un poco confundido—

—Bueno…yo…eh….Vale lo hice yo pero estoy segura que prefieres a Ron que a ese—le dijo Hermione sonriéndole y un poco sonrojada

— ¿De que hablan ustedes dos? —preguntó Ron bastante celoso y solo alcanzo un "Nada" por parte de Harry mientras se alejaba

— ¿Seguro que de nada? ¿Segura que no te gusta Harry? —

—Ron, no empieces…No me gusta—le respondió Hermione empezando a enfadarse

—Ah claro pero si estas con Malfoy—dijo enfadado

— ¡RON! Estábamos hablando de la fiesta de Slughorn y que Harry no puede ir por su castigo con snape—dijo enfadada

—Oh, perdona…entonces que te diviertas…—dijo mirando a Lavender, furioso con Hermione

_**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Bueno de vuelta con otro capitulo…ojala les haya gustado**_

_**No piensen que odio a Cormac ,Nooo!!, Hermione lo odia, no yo, yo lo amo desde que salió en la película, esta muy guapo…bueno, en fin…**_

_**Próximamente en UN ROMANCE INESPERADO:**_

—**Preciosa, entonces nos vemos en nuestra cita…**—

—**Mira quien habla de ser una Zorra, primero con Ron, Luego con Fred o George lo que sea, luego con ese chico de Hufflepuff, después con Malfoy y ahora esa tal Cormac, querida no critiques sin antes mirarte a ti misma—**

—**Crees que expandiendo un rumor con la comadreja puedes tener una mísera oportunidad con mi Draco, asquerosa sangre-sucia—Que equivocada estas… ¡Cru…!**

—**Ya no puedes negar que el es tu novio, ¡los vi!...pero sabiendo que me gustas te ennoviaste con mi hermano…—**

**Espero así muchos Reviews!!!**


	23. Mi HeroeQue Fastidio

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING **

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!**

**MI HEROE….QUE FASTIDIO…**

"Oh, genial…una fiesta con el club Slug y tras del hecho con ese Cormac cerca…" Era lo que pensaba Hermione al entrar al la fiesta

—Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te va? —Preguntó Cormac tomándola por la cintura

— ¿Que hay, Cormac? —Le saludo algo Fastidiada y zafándose de el— ¡Ginny! Hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces acá? —aprovecho Hermione para alejarse de Cormac y dirigirse hasta donde su amiga pero de igual Cormac fue con ella

—Hola…Pues bien y también soy parte del Club—le respondió Ginny mirando a Cormac (¿Qué hace con ese chico?)

—Ah, Que bien…—Dijo para tratar de alejarse con su amiga de cierta persona pero esa persona hablo.

—Así que ¿Muy contenta por que ayudaste a el idiota de tu hermano a entrar al equipo? —le preguntó enfadado a Ginny

— ¡¿Qué?! —le preguntó Roja de cólera

—Pues eso mismo…Tú no fuiste Honesta con tu hermano, le hiciste las cosas fáciles—Le dijo

— ¡Ginny no le ayudo! Es más el tiro que ella hizo fue el que casi falla! — le dijo Hermione, no quería tocar ese tema, pero fue como si no hubiese hablado.

—Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de mi hermano por que el si piensa y tapa el aro que corresponde, no se va hacia la derecha cuando la Quaffle va hacia la izquierda…No culpes a Ron por el pequeño cerebro que tienes que no procesa las direcciones—le dijo orgullosa pero a punto de irse, Cormac sin embargo la cogió de un brazo y no la dejo marcharse.

—Si es verdad que falle el último tiro…pero fue como si alguien me hubiese hechizado…Es raro—le dijo con la mandíbula tiesa—Por que yo no soy tan torpe como tu hermano…—

—Puf… ¿hechizado?... ¿Quien te iba a hechizar?...Puf…Nadie es capaz de eso en el castillo….Puf… ¿hechizarte? Que cosas dices…Puf—Comento Hermione nerviosa

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny confundida

— ¿De que hablas preciosa? —le pregunto norma con una expresión en la cara de "analizando lo que me acaba de decir" en el rostro—… ¡Tu! …¡tú sabes algo al respecto! —dijo

— ¿Qué?...puf…Yo no…—empezó

—Hermione…—le dijo Cormac (Ginny se fue)

—Ah…Eh…ya me puse nerviosa…lo que pasa es que…Puf…—trato de explicarse

— ¿Así que te pongo nerviosa? —Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Eh…Si—dijo aliviada (se zafo de decirle lo que había hecho)

—Entonces yo no lo puedo ignorar…tienes que salir conmigo—dijo ahora sonriendo de oreja a oreja

— ¿Qué? No…Digo es que me pones tan nerviosa que me desmayaría con solo mirarte…No…me voy—Dijo y alcanzo a huir fuera de la fiesta

— ¡Fui! De la que me salve…—se susurro para si misma estando ya por lo menos dos pisos lejos de la fiesta, pero escucho unas risas, familiares pero enemigas…

—HAHAHA…Bien hecho, se lo merecía esa chica por meterse con mi chico…—empezó una chica de Slytherin

—Si, lo se…fue muy gracioso—dijo otra

—huahua como era "¿pero yo que les hice"…¡Sangre-sucia! —dijo Millicent Bulstrode al notar al presencia de la castaña

Todas voltearon a mirar hacia donde miraba Millicent y en seguida sonrieron maliciosamente al ver a Hermione

—Vaya…Que bueno encontrarte por acá, sangre-sucia—dijo con asco la líder de la pandilla, Pansy

—Deja ese vocabulario por que puedo castigarte…—Trato de defenderse Hermione

— ¿Y que? También soy prefecta…—le dijo mostrando la insignia

— ¿Sabes, Pansy?...Creo que la hora de la venganza es esta—sonrió Millicent

—Estoy de acuerdo…¿Qué tal si primero entra a la sala de los profesores regañando a todos, tratándolos mal? —sugirió, las demás sonrieron y asintieron…—Bien… ¡Impe…!—

—No puedes, es una maldición imperdonable iras directo a Azkaban— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Hermione, para darle tiempo y sacar su varita

— ¡Expelliarmus! —grito una de las chicas dejando a Hermione indefensa

—Cállate…—le sugirió Pansy—…además ¿Qué importa si voy a Azkaban? Con los dementores fuera podre escapar en cinco minutos—dijo riendo—No importa… ¿es que creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? Crees que expandiendo un rumor con la comadreja puedes tener una mísera oportunidad con mi Draco, asquerosa sangre-sucia…Que equivocada estas… ¡Cru…!

Pero Pansy no pudo terminar de maldecir a Hermione por que en seguida salió volando hacia atrás golpeándose con la pared y las otras no esperaron para salir corriendo del lugar, luego Hermione pudo divisar quien era su salvador: Cormac.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto acercándose a ella—¡que bien! —Dijo al ver que ella asentía—Bien supongo que ahora no me vas a negar una cita—dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

—No…es que…No—

—Pero si te salve la vida—

—Si, pero…—

—Bien nos vemos en Hogsmeade…—le dijo sin siquiera hablar y se alejo.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— ¡Hola! ¿Sabes lo que están diciendo? Que vas a salir con Cormac en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade ¿es verdad? —Le preguntó Parvati al entrar a la habitación

— ¿Qué? No, no se por que dice que si ni siquiera le respondí…— dijo Hermione

—Entonces ¿Lo estas meditando? —pregunto Lavender

—N…—

—No importa, no te quería preguntar eso—Le interrumpió Lavender

— ¿Que me quieres preguntar? —le preguntó Hermione sentándose en su cama

— ¿Que le gusta a Ron? —le preguntó un poco sonrojada

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas? —trato de sonar amigable pero no lo logro igual ellas no lo notaron

—Es que…Me gusta Ron—Dijo roja hasta las orejas seguida por las risitas nerviosas de Parvati

—Ah…Entiendo…P-pero el tiene novia—le dijo apresuradamente

—No es verdad…Vamos dime—

—No, no es verdad que tenga Novia por que el es Gay…—dijo, eso ni se lo creía la misma Hermione

—No seas mentirosa…¿Por que no me quiere ayudar? —preguntó ya enfadada Lavender

—P-por que no se lo diría a una Zorra como tu—dijo estando igual o más enojada que Lavender

—Mira quien habla de ser una Zorra, primero con Ron, Luego con Fred o George lo que sea, luego con ese chico de Hufflepuff, después con Malfoy y ahora esa tal Cormac, querida no critiques sin antes mirarte a ti misma—dijo apunto de explotar

—Cuando una es ignorante no debe abrir la boca o en tu caso pico…lo de Malfoy, Smith y Cormac son solo rumores—le dijo para ponerse de pies y retirarse

—Sin embargo te acuestas con toda la Familia Weasley…Pero con mi Ro-Ro no—le dijo cuando Hermione tenía la puerta en la manija

—Ya te lo dije…Cuando una es ignorante no habla pero sin embargo tu lo haces para asegurarnos a todos que eres mas bruta de lo que creíamos, siempre caes mas y más bajo en el nivel de estupidez—le dijo molesta y se fue de la habitación

—Ya veras que estaré con el, y te carcomerás de la envidia por que no pudiste acostarte con uno de ellos…—le alcanzo a oír antes de llegar a la sala común

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hohohoho vengo con otro chap…**

**Veamos…No piensen mal de Hermione ella solo esta confundida entre Ron y Fred**

**Y si piensan bien cuando creen que me cae mal muy mal Lavender huahua…también la pandilla de Slytherin me cae mal…hehehe…en fin…**

**Próximamente en UN ROMANCE INESPERADO:**

—**Preciosa, entonces nos vemos en nuestra cita…**—

—**Ya no puedes negar que el es tu novio, ¡los vi!...pero sabiendo que me gustas te ennoviaste con mi hermano…—**

—**Cariño ¿Cómo has estado? Estos dos meses sin verte han sido una tortura para mi**—


	24. Por Fin Una Conclusion Acertada

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN**_

_**POR FIN UNA CONCLUSION ACERTADA…..**_

Hermione se levantó muy temprano la mañana de la salida a Hogsmeade, Pues al fin y al cabo se va a encontrar con su novio ese día.

En la sala común de Gryffindor ella se dispuso a esperara a sus dos mejores amigos para decirles que los veía por la tarde pero se encontró con la persona que menos quería encontrarse….

—Buenos días preciosa—le saludo Cormac— ¿Lista para nuestra cita? —

— ¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita? —le pregunto tratando de no enfadarse mucho

—Hay preciosa, veo que ya te pusiste nerviosa…Pues nuestra cita…Tú y yo…solitos—termino susurrándole en el oído.

—Eh…Cormac tu y yo no vamos a tener una cita…te equivocaste…—le trato de explicar sonando amable

—No...Claro que si vamos a tener una cita me lo dijiste cuando te salve la vida—

—Bueno, yo no…—

—Vale nos vemos en el salón de te de Madame Tudipie—dijo sin quitar la sonrisa y se marcho sin dejar hablar a la castaña

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

—Que milagro de verte por acá…—le dijo una voz familiar a Hermione

— ¡Fred! — dijo alegre mientras lo abrazaba para poder al fin besarlo

—Te dije que vendría para tu primera visita a Hogsmeade ¿no? —le dijo sonriendo para volverla a besar—Y… ¿Donde están Harry y Ron? —pregunto al no verlos con la castaña (el trió de oro casi siempre están juntos)

—En Honeydukes, Querían ir a Zonko pero esta cerrado…supongo que eso hará que tu negocio tenga más clientes —le dijo—Pero para ¿Que querías que estuvieran con nosotros? —

—No, entre mas tiempo pase a solas con mi novia mejor—le dijo radiante—no te importa que vallamos alas tres escobas en vez del salón de te de Madame Tudipie…—

—No para nada—

—Entonces ¿sales con Malfoy? —le pregunto ya serio

—No—le dijo ella— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —

—Vale, no sales con el….Perdona por dudar de ti…—el dijo para besarla pero

—Hermione creí que nos encontraríamos en el salón de Te de Madame Tudipie para nuestra cita—dijo la voz de Cormac que se paraba de una de las mesa para acercarse a Hermione y su acompañante

—Vaya, eso esta muy interesante…—le dijo enfadado

—No salgo con el…—le trato e explicar pero…

—Claro que si, te pones nerviosa con mi presencia…. —comento Cormac

Fred se puso de pies y se dispuso a irse del lugar (Furioso) pero Hermione lo alcanzo y se quedaron bastante cerca apunto de besarse

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— ¿Estas plumas de lujo están deliciosas? ¿No, Harry? —Le decía Ron a Harry mientras se dirigían a las tres escobas— ¿Esa no es Hermione? Si mira esta en la barra con alguien…—dijo a la vez que se paraban al frente de la ventana para observar— ¿Con quien estará? — (Obviamente no sabe por que Fred tiene un gorro que tapa su cabello pelirrojo, es invierno)

—Creí que estaba en el salón de te de Madame Tudipie, eso ha dicho Cormac, creí que estaba con el—dijo Harry—claro es obvio que tu hermana esta ahí con Dean.... —termino diciendo algo celoso

—No ella no puede estar saliendo con Cormac, por que ella sale con Malfoy—dijo horrorizado

—NO ella ya nos dijo que no sale con Malfoy, pero con Cormac…—Comento Harry

—No cállate,¡ mira la esta besando y esta saliendo! — (no al besaba, parecía que se besaban pues estaban bastante cerca) dijo cogiendo a Harry de la chaqueta para hacerlo entrar al lugar

—Me tengo que ir…No solo vine por ti ¿sabes—le dijo tratando de no sonar molesto pero no funciono

—Fred, en serio no salgo…—

—Adiós Hermione—le dijo para ya irse—Oh, perdona, no te vi— dijo Fred al chocar con alguien en le entrada

— ¡FRED! —Le dijo Ron

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Harry

—Pues voy abrir una sede de Sortilegios Weasley aquí—respondió alegre

—A que bien—le respondió Ron enfadado

—See—dijo mientras se alejaba cada vez más

…….

—Es el, el es el novio de Hermione estaba con ella—le Susurro Ron a Harry mientras que se dirigían con su amiga de vuelta al castillo—sale con mi hermano, con Fred…—

— ¿Qué?... No… que dices…digo tienes Razón—Decía Harry entre tanto, distraído por la conversación de Katie Bell con su amiga y con una cabellera roja y larga que caminaba cerca.

_**O0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Veamos…Esto se esta poniendo interesante ¿no creen?**_

_**¿Qué pasara entre Draco y Hermione?**_

_**Se reconciliara con Fred?**_

_**Oh las palabras de Lavender están a punto de hacerse verdad…..**_

_**Así que….**_

_**Próximamente en UN ROMANCE INESPERADO:**_

— _**¿Tú me ibas a invitar?' preguntó Ron, en un tono de voz completamente diferente**_

—_**Si**_—_**dijo Hermione enojada**_—_**Pero obviamente si prefieres que me relacione con McLaggen…**__**—**_

—_**Solo porque él nunca se ha besuqueado con nadie en su vida, solo porque el mejor beso que le han dado ha sido de nuestra tía Muriel… Harry se ha besuqueado con Cho Chang…Hermione con Viktor krum y con su novio y tu…Con nadie—**___

—_**Ahí esta la confirmación, si se pudo besar con Viktor y su novio, la otra persona aparte de Viktor con La que Se que se beso ha sido Fred, el es su novio—**_


	25. No Has Besado A Nadie

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!**_

_**NO HAS BESADO A NADIE**_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade…Y varias cosas cambiaron desde entonces:

Primero Fred no respondía ninguna de las cartas de Hermione al parecer seguía furioso pensando que ella salía al mismo tiempo con Cormac, En segundo lugar este juraba que el encuentro inoportuno con esta en las tres escobas fue una cita y al mejor de todas o eso es lo que el decía a los demás Y Ron que a pesar de saber quien es el novio de Hermione no le dijo nada pues el aun no quería creer que era Fred.

En clase de Herbologia…

— ¿Sabes algo, Harry?— le pregunto Hermione a Harry—Ya no te podrás escapar de la fiesta de navidad del club slug—le dijo

—Lo se…—Respondió este algo enfadado

—Ah, así que solo ustedes, los favoritos del profesor de pociones van a ir a la dichosa fiesta —Dijo tratando de que no se notara la furia en su voz

—De hecho Ron, Nos permiten llevar acompañante…—empezó decir Hermione nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

—Ah… así que vas a llevar a tu novio—le dijo—o prefieres que te acompañe Mclaggen—dijo aun furioso.

—Pues yo te pensaba llevara ti—le dijo un poco más sonrojada

— ¿Tú me ibas a invitar?' preguntó Ron, en un tono de voz completamente diferente

—Si—dijo Hermione enojada—Pero obviamente si prefieres que me relacione con Mclaggen…—

AL parecer desde ese día ya Ron no molestaba demasiado a Hermione ni insistía con el tema de su novio (Por que ya sabía quien era, además entre mas oportunidades con ella mejor) así Que Hermione decidió enviar una lechuza mas a su ya no tan novio Fred:

_Querido Fred:_

_Debes saber como me siento, me siento como una idiota pensando que mi novio cree que lo engaño con un chico que ni siquiera me agrada, tal vez ya deje de escribirte y me ponga yo brava contigo para variar…Pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacer tal cosa…_

_En fin te contare que pasa por aquí: Katie Bell no ah vuelto de San Mungo y se acerca el primer partido de Quidditch, y parece que voy a visitarte en las vacaciones de Navidad pues las cosas con Ron ya están mejorando, el idiota de Cormac sigue diciendo que sigo saliendo con el y no mas, creo que no mas… ¡Ah, si! TE AMO _

_Att: Tu novia Mione_

_PD: Voy al baile de navidad del club slug con Ron_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Ron, y es porque tienes tanta experiencia como un niño de doce años!'  
—Bien, — dijo Ginny, quitando su pelo rojo de la cara y mirando ferozmente a Ron después de que la regañase por besarse con Dean—vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. No es de tu incumbencia con quién salgo o qué hago con ellos, Ron. —

—¡Sí, sí lo es! — dijo Ron igual de enojado. —¿Crees que quiero que la gente esté diciendo que mi hermana es una ...? —  
—¿Una qué? — gritó Ginny, sacando su varita. —¿Una qué, exactamente? —  
—Él no quiere decir nada, Ginny, — dijo Harry automáticamente

—¡Oh sí, si quiere decir! — dijo ella centelleando hacia Harry. —Solo porque él nunca se ha besuqueado con nadie en su vida, solo porque el mejor beso que le han dado ha sido de nuestra tía Muriel. —

— ¡Cállate! — bramó Ron, pasando del color rojo al marrón.

— ¡No, no me voy a callar! — chilló Ginny fuera de sí. — ¡Te he visto con Flema, esperando que ella te bese en la mejilla cada vez que la vez, es patético! ¡Si tú salieras y te besuquearas un poco con alguien, entonces no te importaría que los demás lo hicieran! —

— ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! — vociferó Ron, intentando conseguir un tiro libre hacia Ginny alrededor de Harry, quien ahora estaba parado enfrente de ella con sus brazos estirados. —¡Solo porque no lo hago en público! —

— ¿Has estado besando a Pigwidgeon? ¿O conseguiste una foto de la tía Muriel y la escondiste bajo tu almohada? —

—Tú... —

—No seas estúpido. ¡Harry se ha besuqueado con Cho Chang! — Gritó Ginny — ¡Y Hermione se besuqueó con Víctor Krum y con su novio, sólo tu actúas como si fuera algo desagradable, Ron, y es porque tienes tanta experiencia como un niño de doce años! —Y con esto se Fue hacia al sala común dejándolo solo con Harry

—Eh…Vámonos—sugirió Harry— ¿Por qué demonios se besa con ese chico y no conmigo?—pensó para si mismo

—¿La escuchaste? —dijo Ron rojo de la furia

—Si…—

—Hermione se beso Con Viktor Krum y con su novio…—le susurro

— ¿Qué? Creí que hablabas de que Ginny se beso con Dean…—dijo Harry

— ¿Qué? Ah, eso no importa, es mi deber de hermano mayor fastidiarla con sus relaciones amorosas... —

— ¿Qué? ¿Con Todas? —pregunto Harry asustado

—Harry concéntrate, Ginny no importa….Mira si se beso con Viktor la otra persona con la que se que se ha besado es con Fred, El es su novio…Harry—le dijo Ron furiosos peor con los ojos mostrando cierta tristeza

— ¿En serio Vas arruinar todas sus relaciones amorosas, las de Ginny? —

_Querido Fred:_

_Otra vez yo escribiéndote sin recibir respuesta alguna ¡Vaya novio el que me gasto! _

_En in cosas que han pasado por aquí : Ya no me hablo con el estúpido de tu hermano menor, quien sabe que se el habrá cruzado por la cabeza, el partido de Quidditch se acerca mas y Katie Bell aun no vuelve, Ginny y Ron no se hablan a menos que sea para pelear y …Te amo_

_Att: Tu novia Mione. _

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Bueno no me maten se que la mayoría de este capitulo tiene Spoilers del libro pero hay que ponerlo pues es cuando mas se conecta con Ronald…y advierto que el próximo capitulo también los tendrá, ahhh bueno continuemos…:**_

_**Próximamente en UN ROMACE INESPERADO:**_

—**Ya no puedes negar que el es tu novio, ¡los vi!...pero sabiendo que me gustas te ennoviaste con mi hermano…—**

—_**SOLO ESTA ENVIDIOSA POR QUE ELLA NO TIENE A MI RO-RO—**_


	26. RoRo

_**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**_

_**Ro-Ro**_

"Tal vez y solo Tal vez Harry tiene razón, digo el ha jugado extremadamente bien en el partido de hoy, además también es cierto que lo ofendí diciéndole que no podía parar ninguna Quaffle sin la poción de la suerte, si iré a hablar con el a ver si podemos solucionar esto" Pensaba Hermione mientras se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor donde se celebraba una gran fiesta.

— ¡Ese grandísimo hipócrita! — decía Ginny furiosa pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿De quien hablas, Ginny? —le preguntó Hermione

—A pues de mi… ¡Hermione! No de nadie, estoy ensayando para cuando…¡ha! ¿No tienes sed?¿ Te traigo una cerveza de mantequilla? —trato de evadir la pregunta (pues no era muy buena mintiendo a su mejor amiga)

— ¡Mira! ¿Esa e Lavender? Ha encontrado un… ¿Ese es tu hermano? ¿Ronald? —Hermione sintió como si la molieran por dentro ("¿Por qué? si yo amo a Fred y esto no es posible") Ginny se sentía tan incomoda que trato de decir algo que consolara a su amiga ("Tal vez le dio poción de amor entre su comida, es decir ¿Cómo esa ogra va a conseguir algún chico?") pero en ese momento Ron que había escuchado que habían dicho su nombre levanto la vista y la clavo en los ojos de la castaña haciendo a la vez un gesto que la retaba y que decía claramente que estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando decidió besar a Lavender; Hermione huyo de la escena saliendo de inmediato de la sala común "Al diablo con sus disculpa" pensó al entrar a un salón sin seguro que encontró.

— ¡Que estúpida soy! — Se dijo mientras conjuraba unos pájaros para que no la oyeran—Es que eso no puede afectarme, digo el ya tiene novia y yo también tengo novio….un novio que ni siquiera me habla ¡Lindo! Estoy hecha, digo perdí a uno y cuando me entere que el otro ya no iba a prestar atención tengo ganas de tirarme de la torre de astronomía ¿Qué demonios me pasa? — empezó a caminar de un lado a otro hasta llegar a patear los pupitres—O sea, solo me debe importar arreglar las cosas con Fred y sin embargo también tengo ganas de obligar a esa Brown a comerse con sus plásticos cabellos… ¡Mierda!...¡Malditas hormonas de adolescente! — y a pesar de que se sentía bastante furiosa por sus emociones y confusiones de un momento a otro se desplomo y callo al suelo donde empezó a llorar, por que también le dolía que pasara eso; en ese instante entro Harry a la habitación.

—Oh, hola Harry, — dijo con voz frágil la castaña —Sólo estaba practicando.—

—Sí… son estos... muy buenos...— dijo Harry.

—Ron parece estar disfrutando la celebración— menciono, pues al fin y al cabo Harry era su amigo tal vez la comprenderá y a tal vez no la juzgara.

— ¿Eh… estaba?— dijo Harry.

—No pretendas que no lo viste, — dijo Hermione. —No sé estaba exactamente escondiendo, ¿no?—

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió violentamente. Ron entró, riendo y jalando a Lavender de la mano. Radiante de felicidad o emoción más bien pero Hermione en seguida se le devolvió la furia que tenia dentro

—Oh— dijo él, deteniéndose un poco al ver a Harry y Hermione.

—¡Oops!— dijo Lavender, y salió del salón riendo. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Hermione solo se quedaba mirándole fijamente con ganas de gritarle: ¿Qué haces con esa cualquiera? ¿No se supone que me querías? ¿Por qué demonios me lo restriegas? Algo por el estilo pero no salió palabra de su boca. Sin embargo Ron que estaba totalmente incomodo hablo con cierta valentía y sin mirar a Hermione

—Hola Harry ¿Dónde estabas?—

Hermione se levantó del escritorio. La pequeña multitud de aves continuaban cantando y volando en círculos alrededor de su cabeza de manera que parecía como un extraño modelo del sistema solar emplumado.

—No deberías dejar a Lavender esperando afuera,—dijo tranquilamente. —Se preguntará a dónde has ido. —

Caminó muy despacio en línea recta hacia la puerta. Harry miró a Ron, que se veía aliviado de que nada peor hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Oppugno!—vino un grito desde la puerta." Supongo que se lo merece" pensó "¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarme así como si nada hubiese pasado? Ginny tiene razón es un grandísimo hipócrita e imbécil" dijo mientras salía. Sin embargo al salir de la habitación y cerrar la habitación callo de nuevo al piso y empezó a llorar de nuevo "tengo que calmarme, no vale la pena si se relaciona tanto con la Brown esa" así que con este pensamiento se dirigió a su habitación para gozar su sufrimiento sola pero no pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Pero que te pasa, querida? — preguntó Lavender burlona

— ¿Despecho de de amor? —sugirió Parvati

—tal vez, ¿será Smith? ¿Malfoy? ¿Cormac? ¿O alguno de los Weasley con los que te acuestas? —dijo acercándose a la castaña hasta quedar a pocos centímetros—Mas te vale que no sea con mi Ro-Ro—dijo, estaba tan cerca que Hermione pudo sentir su aliento de menta fresca (que obviamente le dejo Ron después de besarla tanto) la ira la volvía a llenar su ser y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, Lavender pensó que era por que iba a llorar de nuevo pero en realidad era de la rabia, alisto su puño y se lo clavo en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz( como a Malfoy tres años atrás)

—Se que se le pasara la poción del amor que le diste, la gente no puede ser tan ciega y menos cuando es gente que es bastante cercana a mi ¿sabes? —Lavender iba a abrir al boca para protestar y sacar al varita pero Hermione saco la suya primero—sabes no solo soy buena en defensa muggle sino da la casualidad que soy muy buena en la magia, pero eso tu lo sabes ¿no? A perdón me olvidaba que una perra que esta en celo todo el tiempo no presta atención a esas estupideces ¿verdad? — y con esto se metió en su cama y con un hechizo cerro las persianas y las embrujo para que nada ni nadie pudiera entrar ni escuchar, pero antes que esto alcanzo a oír a Lavender que le decía a Parvati (Quien estaba arreglando su nariz con un hechizo)

—solo esta envidiosa por que no esta con mi Ro-Ro—

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Huhuhuhu nos salió muy buena nuestra Mione**_

_**En fin ¿que les pareció el capitulo?**_

_**Díganmelo con Reviews!!!**_

_**Eso me alegra el día y lo saben**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**Próximamente en un ROMANCE INESPERADO:**_

—_**Ya no puedes negar que el es tu novio, ¡los vi!...pero sabiendo que me gustas te ennoviaste con mi hermano…—**_

— _**¡Cormac! ¿Me preguntaba si tienes pareja para el baile? —**_

—_**es una cita preciosa—**_

—_**Me dices que no te agrada ese chico y sin embargo vas a l baile con el, vaya novia la que me gasto—**_

—_**Preciosa, No se si lo notaste, creo que si por que por eso estas tan nerviosa, pero hay muérdago encima de nosotros, así que…—**_


	27. Sin Cita Para El Baile?

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

_**¿Sin cita para el baile?**_

"¿Doloroso? ¿Por qué va ser esto doloroso? Digo yo tengo un novio (muy guapo por cierto) y el no es nada mío solo mi mejor amigo, puede besarse con quien quiere…no de hecho no es así, no se puede besar con ¡ESA! Es una interesada, estúpida, superficial…y,…y…y el prometió ir conmigo al baile de navidad de Slughorn….aunque nunca aclaramos en que sentido íbamos ¿Cierto? ¡No! No tiene excusas por las cuales hizo lo que hizo…." Eso eran los debates que tenia constantemente Hermione todos los días desde la fiesta en la casa de Gryffindor.

Su rutina era casi siempre lo mismo: Levantarse, mirar mal a Lavender, Triste a Ron, Realizar sus deberes de Prefecta y las de sus clases, Charlar en susurros por las tardes con Harry, claro sin contar que cada segundo trataba de no volverse loca con sus propios debates y por el hecho de que su novio la ignoraba.

El día anterior del baile de navidad entro a los servicios de chicas del primer piso del castillo (por lo general va al de los prefectos) donde se encontró con un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw que empezaron a cuchichear apenas la vieron, alcanzó a oír un "ella es una gran ventaja" pero en seguida quedo absorta en un papel, un anuncio sobre algún producto: POCION DE AMOR, SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY; lo cogió en sus manos y empezó a leerlo. "¿y si solo tal vez…? Se lo podría mandar a Ron ¡No! Mas bien a Fred a ver si se olvida de las trivialidades que lo tienen molesto conmigo, pero quedaría muy patético obviamente va a saber que fui yo y va a reconocer su propia poción…"

— ¡Hermione! Hola— la saludo una chica morocha, Alta, con ojos azules y crespos despertándola del embrujo del papel—Tal vez no me conozcas, pero soy Romilda Vane…— dijo feliz

—Si se quien eres—le respondió la castaña algo seca

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto emocionada mientras las otras chicas reían nerviosas—¡El te hablo de mi! Digo Ha… es decir: eso me ahorra bastante—dijo tratando de tomar la calma

— ¿Qué te ahorra? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

—Bueno, seguramente sabes que a mi me gusta…—se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus manos de los nervios—…obviamente sabes, digo todo el castillo lo sabe, que me gusta Harry—

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó bromista casi sarcástica

—QUE ME GUSTA HARRY POTTER—respondió desesperada sin siquiera detectar el sarcasmo en las palabras de Hermione

—El niño que sobrevivió—la ayudo otra chica de la casa azul

— ¡si! El Elegido—dijo otra emocionada

— ¡Claro! El, no sabia de quien me hablabas hasta que dijeron el Elegido…—se burlo como una amiga de los comentarios de las otras chicas— y si te gusta Harry tu me lo dices…—

—Por que quiero que me ayudes, solo me quedan dos opciones tú y….en fin ¿me ayudas? —Hermione levantó una ceja, estaba meditándolo de verdad (de todas formas diría que no por Ginny, pero ella tiene novio…)

—No pierdas el tiempo con ella, Romilda. La pequeña escoria ahora que no tiene a mi Ro-Ro no va soltar al otro, ella los quiere todos—hablo una tercera voz seguida por su gran e inseparable amiga

— ¡Cállate Brown! —le ordeno la castaña

—…Mas bien considera tu segunda opción—siguió hablando como si nada, quitando el papel de las manos de Hermione y entregándosela a Vane

—No pensaras, ¡eso esta prohibido! — hablo de nuevo la castaña pero hasta unos minutos después Brown quito su sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ella

— ¿De que hablas? Le di el papel a ella por amor al planeta—dijo—hay que reciclar, estuve con la profesora de adivinación y me dijo que en unos años el mundo sufrirá por las contaminaciones, hay que empezar desde ahora— le dijo sonriente y salió de los lavados

—Me cree…. —farfullo

—Oh, bueno gracias Hermione por tu ayuda, Bye!!! — y salió corriendo de los lavados con sus amigas y con la misma sonrisa que Brown. Hermione tardo unos segundos en poder reaccionar (pues la ira no la dejaba) para salir de los lavados pero al salir choco con alguien…

— ¿Cómo vas, preciosa? —le saludo

— ¡Cormac! ¿Qué hay? — dijo tratando de disimular su enojo

— ¿Sabes? Hace un rato salió Romilda con la idea de que Potter la llevara al baile de navidad de Slughorn—comento mientras caminaban a propósito a cierto lugar del castillo

— ah si, si escuche algo como eso— dijo pero en seguida vio a Lavender tomar de la mano a Ron y mirar un muérdago inocentemente mientras se acercaba a besarle— ¡Cormac! ¿Me preguntaba si tienes pareja para el baile? —preguntó precipitada —De hecho estaba por preguntártelo— dijo sonriendo y parando de repente —Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá ¿Vale? —dijo tratando de escapar de lo que acababa de hacer —Es una cita, Preciosa—dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella para ¿besarla? Hermione salió corriendo de la escena hasta girar por el pasillo. —Claro, lo llevas hasta estar debajo del muérdago para salir huyendo, quieres hacerte del rogar…como siempre—le comento Ron que estaba cerca a ella (beso a Lavender pero enseguida se fue pues estaba incomodo con tener a Hermione cerca, de todas formas la tuvo cerca para ver todo) —Eso no es verdad…— —Como digas—se fue molesto En un pequeño apartamento del callejón Diagon una pareja se besaba apasionadamente, un pelirrojo alto y pecoso con una chica morena, pelinegra y hermosa. — ¿se pueden separar un segundo? —preguntó Fred incomodo y fastidiado —Tú eres así con Hermione— le respondió su gemelo —Claro, solo que Hermione no es tu ex novia—le dijo burlándose de la situación —Pero es como una hermana para mi—respondió George casi llorando (fingiendo) —hmmmm, claro ahora todo es mas claro para mi—dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta — ¿A dónde vas? —hablo la chica por primera vez —Pues a ver a cierta castaña para besarla como nunca, ¿sabes? Ya no soporto estar peleado con ella y ahora tengo entendido que no tiene con quien ir al baile, pues ahora si— dijo para desaparecer minutos después en la puerta del apartamento hasta Hogmeade.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Hola a todos!!!**_

_**Ya se lo que seguramente pensaron: "abandonó el Fic" o "se ausento por varios meses, de nuevo"**_

_**Pues no, En realidad estaba de viaje en una hermosa isla llamada San Andrés, y cuando llegue a la ciudad estaba un caos por un paro del transporte publico y es eterno ir de un lado a otro de la ciudad así que no pude actualizar, pero hoy aproveche que no tuve clase (por el paro) y decidí actualizar, y tratare de hacerlo cada martes y jueves =) **_

_**En fin, no los aburriré mas, vayamos a lo que nos interesa**_

_**Próximamente en UN ROMANCE INESPERADO:**_

—**Ya no puedes negar que el es tu novio, ¡los vi!...pero sabiendo que me gustas te ennoviaste con mi hermano…—**

—**Me dices que no te agrada ese chico y sin embargo vas a l baile con el, vaya novia la que me gasto—**

—**Preciosa, No se si lo notaste, creo que si por que por eso estas tan nerviosa, pero hay muérdago encima de nosotros, así que…—**

—_**Oh, creí que eras Myrtle ¿Qué te pasa mione? —**_

—**me mandaste una poción de amor que yo mismo cree con mi hermano ¿Qué pretendes?**_** —**_


	28. Otra Pelea

Cuando Fred aparecio en Hogmeade decidio llegar de una vez a Hogwarts y sorprender a la castaña, pero cuando estaba dejando el pueblo dos hombres lo tumbaron en el suelo y lo ataron con unas cuerdas que salieron de una de las varitas de ellos.

—¿Qué haces caminando a estas alturas de la noche? — le pregunto de forma ruda uno de ellos

—Voy a Hogwarts—respondió sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo

—Eso lo supusimos…—respondio el segundo

—¿Entonces para que preguntan? —le interrumpió de forma altanera

—No me conteste así, ¿sabes quienes somos? ¡Somos aurores! Y da la casualidad que estamos en una guerra y podemos amndar a Azkaban a los que creamos sospechosos y desgraciadamente tu apreces sospechoso….Los dementores te acabaran—dijo molesto y divertido el primero

—Suenas mas bien como mortifago que como auror—

—ah ¿te parece? ¿Acaso sientes alivio al encontrarte con los tuyos? —

—¿Saben? He conocido aurores malos y ustedes ¡Soy un Weasley! Y voy a Hogwarts a ver a mis hermanos y a mi novia!

—No puedes ir—dijo el segundo ams calmado por encontrartse con un "conocido" y no un enemigo lieberando a Fred

—¿Por qué? ¿Siguen epnsando que soy un mortifago? —dijo poniendose de pies y mirandolos amenazadoramente

—No, ya te lo dijimos, ESTAMOS EN GUERRA, y el lugar donde mas quiere entrar ya-sabes-quien es Hogwarts por lo tanto a muchas medidas de seguridad y mas de noche, mas bien vas mañana por la tarde—menciono guiandolo para guiarlo y decirle donde dormir, Fred no se movio—¿Qué?

—Estamos en guerra, yo decidiré donde dormir, gracias—y con este comentario lso dos aurores desaparecieron para volver a montar guardia.

"¿Por qué corro? Si no ha pasado nada ¿por que lloro? De alguna forma me lo tenia merecido: me burle de el y el hizo lo mismo, y sin embargo estoy aquí en el baño llorando como…"

—AH, Hola Hermione, creí que eras Myrtle la llorona—saludo una chica rubia y un poco perdida en su propia mente

"…claro como Myrtle la llorona, no voy a permitir que mi vida y mi muerte sea como la de ella"

—Hola Luna, No lo que pasa es que me entro un mugre en el ojo y no he podido…—trato de excusarse

—No te creo, si fuese así serian unas lagrimitas peor es un mar entero, ¿es sobre Ronald? —preguntó con interés y preocupación

— ¿Por qué crees que es sobre el? Digo se que es un insensible, cabeza hueca, un…un…un Idiota—dijo molesta

—Entiendo ¿Qué paso? — dijo ahora acariciando la espalda de la castaña

—Que es un idiota, ¡se besa con esa Brown cada cinco segundos y es insoportable! —dijo llorando cada vez mas desesperada

—Si el puede ser un poco cruel…—menciono mas bien para si misma

—Hola Luna, Hermione dejaste tus cosas en el salón…—dijo una tercera voz: Harry

—hola Harry, ¿sabias que tienes una ceja teñida de rubio?

Hermione agradeció el gesto de Harry y decidió salir corriendo, ya la había visto llorar por Ron mas de una vez no quería que la volviera a ver así.

—Esta mañana desperte radiante de alegria por que tengo una cita con la chica mas hermosa del mundo y esto…—dijo Cormac al ver a Hermione en un corredor con los ojos aun hinchados apareciendo de repente un Ramo de rosas (N/A: como los magos del mundo muggle) que le mostraba alegre y galan—…Estas son para ti, para que no estes triste por que cuando tu estes conmigo hare todo lo posible para que seas feliz—

—G-gracias…Cormac—dijo algo sorprendida Hermione haciendo que se le saliera una sonrisa (no por que le guste sino por que no hay ningun sentido en el hecho de estar llorando por cierto pelirojo)

—De nada, preciosa—dijo besando y demorandose mas de la cuenta la mejilla de la castaña

Con esto la castaña fue al gran comedor para almorzar y encontrarse con sus amigos y lo primero que vio fue a Lavender con Ron y sin pensarlo fue caminando radiante hacia donde se encontraban

—¡Hola, Parvati—dijo Hermione, ignorando a Ron y Lavender completamente. —¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn esta noche? —

—No estoy invitada, — dijo Parvati de modo pesimista. —Me hubiera gustado ir, sin embargo, suena como que va a estar realmente bueno ... ¿Tú vas? —  
—Sí, encuentro a Cormac a las ocho, y vamos….iremos juntos a la fiesta—

— ¿Cormac? —dijo Parvati. —¿Cormac McLaggen, quieres decir? —  
—Así mismo, — dijo Hermione dulcemente. —El que 'siempre'' - ella le aplicó una gran cantidad de énfasis a la palabra —fue el Guardián de Gryffindor—

— ¿Irás con él, entonces? —Parvati preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Oh - sí - no lo sabías? — dijo Hermione, con una risa nerviosa.

— ¡No! — dijo Parvati, mirando positivamente y ansiosamente y murmurando, dijo. — ¿Muy entusiasmada, a ti te gustan los jugadores de Quidditch, ¿no? Primero Krum, luego McLaggen... —

—Me gustan 'los buenos jugadores de Quidditch, — Hermione la corrigió, todavía sonriendo. —Pues bien, hasta luego... Voy a ponerme a punto para la fiesta... —

Hermione salió alegre del gran comedor sabiendo que había dado en un punto débil de Ronald peor apenas volteo por el pasillo encontró a un pelirrojo recostado en la pared y bastante molesto

—Que noticias ¿No? —dijo desprendiéndose de la pared y dando un par de pasos hasta quedar al frente de su novia

—Fred…— susurro Hermione pues suponía que el principal motivo de el no era pelear de nuevo al volver a Hogwarts

—¿Sabes? Me entere que mi Hermanito tiene novia, que Harry invitó a Luna al baile y tu vas al baile con Cormac—dijo molesto

—Si, pero es que…—

—Me dices que no te agrada ese chico y sin embargo vas al baile con el, vaya novia la que me gasto—

—Bueno si, pero iba a ir con tu hermano peor esta con esa Brown…—

— ¿y? ¡Se lo hubieses pedido a Harry! O a alguien que no este enamorado de ti ,que sepa que irían de amigos…Es que se lo pediste tu, yo vine aquí para arreglar las cosas y veo que la razón por la que peleo por ti es verdad…—

— ¡Fred! No te puedes ir…YO TE AMO…ir con el no significa nada—

—Vale, si no significa nada ¿Por qué lo invitaste—pregunto

—tu lo dijiste, Ron tiene novia, no puedo invitarlo a el y Harry ya había invitado a Luna…el no significa nada(es verdad, lo hizo sin pensarlo)— se excuso

—hmm ¿Por qué no te creo? —dijo ya serio

—Por que soy tu novia—le dijo para besarlo pero el al aparto

—Exacto, y no pudiste pensar en mi, supuse que yo iría contigo hoy y así de una vez contar lo nuestro en publico, pero veo que no—y se fue dejando a Hermione sola en el pasillo y con el corazón hecho añicos

Hermione se arreglo con unos cuantos hechizos para el baile, no excesivamente pero si lo suficiente, no quería sufrir mas y menos por gente que tiene cabellos rojos, al llegar al salón Cormac se inclino un poco para darle un beso peor ella lo detuvo.

—Cormac, no puedo…te invite como amigos—le aclaro

—Si claro, preciosa—dijo sarcástico mas no molesto agarrando la mano de la castaña para entrar

Entraron sin ningún acontecimiento, Cormac se fue por unos segundos para traer un par de bebidas mientras ella le esperaba y cuando llegó hizo que caminara hasta cierto lugar en especial como el día anterior, Hermione se distrajo, mirando pro todos lados para ver si veía a Luna o a Harry o a Ginny pero no los vio

—Preciosa, No se si lo notaste, creo que si por que por eso estas tan nerviosa, pero hay muérdago encima de nosotros, así que…— le dijo haciéndola aterrizar y salir de su búsqueda

Cormac se acerco bastante a la castaña, tan cerca que aplasto el vaso y cayo en el vestido de ella, pero eso no le importo mucho a Cormac que estaba empapado de ponche por que cogió el rostro de la chica de una manera un poco brusca y la beso, pero ella después de un par de segundos para reaccionar lo alejo de ella.

—Te dije que solo amigos, Cormac—

—Vale, perdóname, no puede resistirme— dijo tomándola de la mano de nuevo, y acercándose de nuevo, Hermione se soltó de el y huyo, no sin antes escucharlo susurrar a nadie

—Solo esta nerviosa—

_****_

_**¿Que hay?**_

_**Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo n_n**_

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**Cuéntenmelo en unos Reviews!!!**_


	29. Luna Enamorada

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**_

_**LUNA ENAMORADA**_

— ¡Harry! ¡Ahí estás, menos mal! ¡Hola, Luna! —

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? — preguntó Harry, Hermione estaba claramente despeinada, más bien como si ella justamente se había abierto paso a la fuerza fuera de un matorral de la Red de Diablo.  
—Oh, acabo de evadirlo - digo, justamente he dejado a Cormac—dijo ella. —Bajo el muérdago—ella explicó

—Te sirve de mucho venir con él—dijo Harry gravemente.  
—Pensé que él molestaría a Ron más que otro, — dijo Hermione desapasionadamente peor ahora arrepintiéndose de aquellas palabras pero de todas formas Harry no sabe que ella es novia de Fred—Debatí por algún rato acerca de Zacharias Smith, pero pensé... en él —

— ¿Pensaste en Smith? — dijo Harry, abolido.

Hermione los convenció de pasear por el salón para evadir de cualquier forma a Cormac pues no pretendía repetir esa escena del beso con el nunca en su vida y menos recién peleando con Fred y estando peleada con Ron por mas de un mes, caminaron varios metros hasta que decidieron parar por un momento para tomar unas copas de Aguamiel.

—Entonces, Hermione solo invitaste a Cormac para poner celoso a Ron— preguntó Luna despistada haciendo que Harry le prestara total atención

—Bueno si, pero…—trató de excusarse la castaña

— ¿Pero? A esto no el puedes sacar peros es muy…bastante explicita tu intención ¿Qué otra explicación le puedes dar? —Dijo Luna más distraída de lo normal, pues tenía la vista a unos metros de ellos (por que obviamente ella no diría algo como eso a Hermione público)

— ¿Qué dices Luna? —preguntó Harry—Hermione ¿ya te decidiste por Ron? Creí que te gustaba alguien más y que estabas confundida— comentó como quien no quiere la cosa

— ¿Como es que sabes eso? — preguntó Hermione sorprendida y empezando a enfurecerse

—Tranquila, Ron es mi mejor amigo el me cuenta todo—

—Claro…—dijo Hermione poco convincente

—Entonces escogiste a Ron cuando el parece tener novia—dijo sarcástico

— ¡No! Escogí hace rato y es mi novio ¿Por qué Iba a escoger a Ron?— le dijo molesta

— ¿Por qué no? — dijo sonriendo Harry (N/A: que no se note que Harry esta de lado de Ron)

—Ahhh—un suspiro largo y profundo por parte de Luna evitando que los dos amigos se pelearan

— ¿Y ese suspiro? —preguntó la castaña

—es que yo no cavia en esa conversación—dijo aun mirando unos metros al frente haciendo que Harry sonriera y mirara hacia donde ella miraba

—Mas bien por quien ese suspiro, esta mirando a….¡Blaise Zabini! — dijo sorprendido y con la frente arrugada sin embargo Hermione sonrió

—Grita mas duro, gracias— le dijo molesta Luna, pero Blaise escucho como gritaban su nombre y se dirigió al lugar donde le llamaban

— ¿Qué paso, Potter? — dijo cortes haciendo que Luna se ruborizara

—Eh, ¿Tu eres del club slug? — preguntó estúpidamente

—Si, tal vez lo sabrías si hubieses ido a las reuniones— dijo tranquilo sin perder los estribos

—eh, Blaise…—dijo la castaña

— ¡SI, Granger? —

— ¿Conoces a mi amiga Luna? — le preguntó haciendo que Luna se sonrojara y no solo por que se lo estaba presentando sino también por que la miro de arriba a bajo sonriendo de forma calurosa cuando volvió a hablar

—He oído sobre ella, mucho gusto Blaise—

—M-mu-mucho gusto—dijo nerviosa la rubia, pero cuando Harry y Hermione se iban a alejar para dejarlos hablando solos (el primero obligado pues no el cae muy bien la serpiente) Llego al profesora Trelawney obligando a Zabini desaparecer (pues no le agrada la profesora)

—¡Changos! Ahí esta Cormac, adiós…— salió corriendo entre la multitud.

Hermione corrió todo lo que pudo e incluso choco con Draco al voltear al pasillo

—¡Ten cuidado san…Granger! — dijo Draco

—¿Por que ese cambio de parecer tan repentino?

—Por que ahora soy mejor persona—dijo alejándose y serio pero antes le dijo: — No olvides tu promesa—

Hermione camino el resto del camino pensativo por lo que paso con Draco "Tal vez le afecto un poco aquel rumor… ¡No! Tú Tienes novio, con el que no te hablas...hay que arreglar las cosas con Fred, no las puedo dejar así, tengo que arreglarlo lo más rápido posible. Pero el esta en Londres y…Tal vez siga en Hogmeade… ¡Iré a Hogmeade! Pero esta prohibido, pero puedo decir que cumplo con mis labores de prefecta hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts de ahí en adelante tendré…tendré…" Sonrió " tendré que usar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry ….y si encuentro el mapa del merodeador no me vendría mal" y camino hacia las habitaciones de chicos de la casa de Gryffindor.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**¿Qué hay?**_

_**¿Saben que me alegraría así mucho?**_

_**Que hagan clic en ese botón de letricas verdes y me dejen muchos así bastantes Reviews**_

_**Bueno, próximamente en UN ROMANCE INESPERADO:**_

— _**¿ESTAS PENSANDO EN SALIR CON LUNATICA?**__** —**___

— _**NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR, DRACO, SALIR CON GRANGER….**__**—**___

— _**ESTOY CUMPLIENDO CON MIS DEBERES DE PREFECTA**__**—**___

— _**EN HOGMEADE?**__** —**___

—_**SI ESO, Y NO SOLO DE PREFECTA SINO TAMBIEN DE NOVIA—**___

— _**ME PUSISTE EL CUERNO, CON UNA CHICA DEL PUEBLO QUE QUEDA CERCA DE LA MADRIGUERA!**__** —**_

—_**DIJE ESO POR MI HERMANO, NUNCA TE PUSE EL CUERNO—**___


	30. En El Expreso Hogwarts

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

_**En el expreso Hogwarts**_

—Alohomora— dijo Hermione al entrar a la habitación de Harry y suspiro aliviada al ver a Seamus y a Neville profundamente dormidos (ellos no fueron a la fiesta de navidad, Dean si fue por que es novio de Ginny), sonrió para sus adentros y abrió el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama de Harry y a pesar del desorden encontró el mapa del merodeador y al capa de invisibilidad.

Salió de la torre Gryffindor y salió por la el pasadizo debajo del sauce Boxeador, mientras caminaba veía como el puntito de Ron y el de Lavender estaban bastante cerca en la sala de menesteres así que decidió guardar el mapa.

Camino por todo el pueblo durante quince minutos sin saber donde estaba Fred, así que decidió ir a las tres escobas pues de alguna forma se había rendido quitándose al fin la capa.

— ¿Hermione? — dijo una voz familiar

— ¿Fred? —dijo sonriendo la castaña para abrazarlo sin que el le correspondiera — Que bueno que estas aquí, vine aquí sin saber donde estabas…—

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó aun sorprendido y recordando que estaba molesto con ella.

—Cumpliendo con mis deberes de prefecta— dijo inflando su pecho

— ¿En Hogmeade? — preguntó incrédulo y levantando una ceja cuestionando a la castaña

—Eh…Pues si…y no solo de prefecta sino también de novia— le dijo inflando mas su pecho como aguantando al respiración.

— ¿De novia? — le preguntó

—Ya deja de hacer preguntas tontas, ¿Qué no ves que vine para aclarar las cosas? —le dijo fingiendo tristeza

—Ok, entonces explícame ¿por que sales con un chico que ni siquiera te agrada? supuestamente—

—Lo hice por que no quería ir sola al baile, además quería molestar a Ron porque sale con Esa Lavender Brown a la cual odio y pensé que le molestaría que yo fuera con el— le dijo casi sin pensar— si…pero era como una lección de amigos—

—Entiendo…creo ¿Ronnie tiene novia? —pregunto pensando como molestar a su hermano menor

— ¿Qué te acabo de decir? Que si—le dijo un poco molesta, pero su intención no era volver a pelear así que lo paso por alto—¿entonces estoy perdonada? — le preguntó como una niña pequeña

—Si…—susurro Fred mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios

— ¿me podrían decir que hace una alumna de Hogwarts aquí el día de hoy? —preguntó Madame Rosmerta, y aunque Hermione estaba realmente asustada Fred se rio y la beso en la mejilla para después salir con su novia y dirigirse a cabeza de puerco (Donde se estaba hospedando Fred)

—Sabes que te amo ¿cierto? — le dijo Fred mientras cerraba la perta de su habitación y se acercaba a la castaña que estaba ligeramente nerviosa

—Y yo también a ti— le dijo sonriendo y correspondiendo el beso que le daba su novio.

—Harry, apúrate tenemos que irnos—le afanaba Ron desde la sala común cogido de la mano con Brown

—No encuentro mi capa ni el mapa— le dijo molesto Harry

—…Harry, tómalos…. —le dijo Hermione que acababa de entrar a la sala común.

— ¿Por qué tenias tu mi…?— le preguntó

—Te los iba a devolver anoche pero es que acabo de llegar—fue al única explicación que recibió de la castaña— entonces, ¿BAJAMOS?— y lo abrazo mientras se despedía para después bajar las escaleras

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando a la castaña

—Bueno, que tengan una muy Feliz navidad— se despidió la castaña subiendo de nuevo para alistar su baúl un poco triste.

En el expreso Hogwarts….

— ¿Por que no entras con nosotros en el vagón? — la invitó Harry que estaba con Ron y Brown

—Me parece que no es buena idea— le dijo a la vez que se iba a dos vagones mas adelante a sentarse junto a Luna, Ginny y Neville.

—Mi papa dice que van haber muchos nagles esta navidad—decía Luna mientras la castaña abría la puerta del vagón y se sentaba.

—Luna, es extraño pero aun no se que son nagles— le dijo Ginny sorprendida rogando un cambio de tema

—Los que habitan en los muérdagos y ustedes saben que significa un muérdago en navidad—les empezó a explicar

—Si, significa…—trató de decir Neville

—significa besos, ¡amor! — dijo luna emocionada, asustada y desesperada a la vez

—Si Luna, eso lo sabemos, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso…?— trató de decir Hermione pero Luna hablo de nuevo

—Mi papa dice que van haber mucho nagles esta navidad por que hay mucha gente enamorada, por lo tanto hay mas muérdago y mas besos…y eso equivale a mas nagles— termino suspirando (N/A: Rogando encontrar un nagle al lado de cierta persona) —...y hablando de eso ¿Dónde estabas anoche Hermione? — le preguntó

— ¿ANOCHE? Yo estaba…—

—Vi que fuiste al sauce boxeador para ir a Hogmeade (sabe lo del pasadizo por que ha convivido mucho con el trió de oro)

—Pues yo estaba…—la castaña estaba nerviosa y miro a Ginny diciéndole todo con al mirada de lo que había pasado la anterior noche

—Ok, entiendo…. —"que alivio" pensaron ambas—Neville ¿podrías salir un rato es que vamos a hablar un tema de chicas? —Hermione y Ginny hicieron cara de horror, Neville salió. — ahora dime ¿con quien estabas ayer en Hogmeade? —

— ¿Quién dijo que tenia que estar con alguien? —le dijo tratando de evadir el tema, haciendo que Luna la cuestionara con la mirada— esta bien, estuve toda la noche con mi novio— le dijo

—ESTABAS CON FRED, CREI QUE ESTABAS CON CORMAC (eso era lo que pensaba Ginny con la mirada de Hermione momentos antes) —dijo para que después Hermione le tapara la boca con su mano

— ¿Fred es tu novio? ¿Y alguien más lo sabe? —le preguntó feliz Luna

—solo ustedes dos, pero con el grito de Ginny tal vez ya todo el castillo…Harry y Ron sospechan…—

—Lo sabia, hay muchos Nagles, también les llaman cupidos ¿sabían? —comentó Luna fuera de lugar.

Al otro lado del tren, en un vagón lleno de Slytherins….

— ¡Blaise Zabini! ¿Qué pasa con Luna? — le pregunta Pansy burlona

— ¿Qué hay con ella? Es…—

—Loca— dice Nott

—Rara— ayuda Draco

—No es nada de eso— la defiende—…..— se queda sin palabras asimilando lo que acababa hacer

—ahh ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Estas pensando en salir con lunática? — pregunta incrédula Pansy

— ¡No!...No lo se…Tal vez— dice nervioso seguido de las carcajadas de todos

—Bueno ¿Quién iba a pensar que Zabini haría algo así?

—No tienes derecho a hablar, salir con Granger…—le dijo como fingiendo asco

—yo nunca Salí con ella, además es mas inteligente que todos ustedes—

—Vea pues, un Malfoy defendiendo una sangre sucia—dijo poniéndose de pies y saliendo del vagón

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta Draco

—Va a hacer "Lunáticos Zabini" — se burla Pansy

—Tal vez…—le responde el comentario Blaise

_**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Wooo!!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Solo les avalentare hoy que va a haber una cita doble y tal vez Hermione si vaya a la madriguera**_

_**Hehehehehehehehe**_

_**Quiero muchos Reviews!!!!**_


	31. Cita Doble

_**Todos los personajes son de Jk Rowling**_

_**Cita "Doble"**_

Los alumnos de Hogwarts acababan de llegar a la estación 9¾ y a pesar de que la mayoría se veían emocionados y felices Hermione estaba nerviosa y triste pero de repente su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa debido a que una lechuza marrón no mas grande que el puño de un apersona se posos en su hombro con una pequeña carta atada en la pata:

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Me he enterado que el tarado de mi hermano no te invito a pasar las navidades y Ginny Tampoco lo hizo, así que lo hare yo ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres pasar las navidades en la madriguera conmigo? …y Como estoy preparado para todo tipo de respuesta tuya puedo arreglármelas para que nadie mas de la casa te vea… Respóndeme en cuanto puedas_

_Con amor…_

_Tu Novio, Fred"_

Hermione escribió en la parte de atrás del pergamino sin pensar: "_Claro que quiero pasar las navidades contigo, pero que los demás Weasley no noten mi presencia_" Y con esto ato la nota de nuevo en la pata de la lechuza saliendo después a al parte muggle de la estación.

— ¡Hija! — La saludo al señora Granger apenas la vio— ¿Cómo te fue en el castillo? —

—Muy Bien, Gracias mamá ¿y papá?—

—Esta alistando su equipaje para el viaje familiar— le respondió emocionada

—Mamá, de hecho yo no voy, me quedare en la casa de…Luna en las navidades…Lo siento—le dijo triste y apenada

—No te preocupes, si eso es lo que quieres… ¿sales ya a su casa? — le preguntó

—De hecho si…—

Y con esto su mamá se volvió a despedir de su hija y se fue de la estación dejando a la castaña sola y sin saber que hacer y por que dijo lo que dijo, hubiese esperado a que Fred le avisara cuando ir sin embargo este la sorprendió tomándola por al cintura y saludándola.

— ¿Cuándo…?—preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué crees que te mande la lechuza justo después de que te bajaras del expreso Hogwarts? —Fue con lo único que le respondió— Vamos…—le dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola.

—Fred…Yo no…—le trato de decir sin embargo el la interrumpió

—Tranquila arregle una pequeña habitación en el jardín invisible e insonora, Solo los tres sabremos (George) que estarás en la madriguera—

Al llegar a la madriguera George los estaba esperando en al habitación que Fred el había preparado a la castaña.

—Hasta que por fin llegas—Le dijo desesperado— Tenemos que arreglar algunos inventos e ir mañana a el sur para…—

— ¡George! Tengo planeado ir al pueblo mañana Hermione…— le dijo sonriendo a la aludida

— ¿Y Cuando haremos eso? —

—Otro día, mas bien ven con nosotros mañana al pueblo para que te relajes—le dijo aun sin separar su vista de Hermione

—Creo que haría mal tercio ahí—le dijo con sorna

—Ve con Angelina—le sugirió Hermione

—Esta viajando con sus padres— le respondió de mala gana

—Entonces te conseguiremos una cita—Respondió la pareja al mismo tiempo.

Al día siguiente….

Hermione decidió caminar por el Jardín con la intención de estirar un poco las piernas no sin antes colocarse la capa de invisibilidad que Fred le había dado, al caminar vio a sus dos mejores amigos hablando y pelando patatas, ella se les quedo viendo hasta que choco con alguien…

— ¿Qué paso Ginny? —Preguntó Luna (Los Lovegood viven cerca a la casa de ellos por lo tanto algunas ocasiones la invitan) a Ginny que estaba tirada en el piso al igual que Hermione (invisible)

—Choque con algo…—dijo mientras se ponía de pies y se acercaba a Hermione—…O alguien…—dijo quitándole la capa a la castaña— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué haces aquí? — le dijo sorprendida

— ¡Cállate! NO quiero que me descubran— el suplico Hermione

— ¡Ginny es obvio que esta aquí por Fred! —dijo Luna

— ¿Te paso un micrófono Luna? —le preguntó con sorna

— ¿Qué es un micrófono? —le preguntó interesada

—En fin¿ como sabias que era una persona en una capa invisible? — le preguntó la castaña

—Por favor, ustedes se la pasan debajo de una capa de invisibilidad ¿acaso crees que no se como saber cuando choco realmente con algo que con alguien? —le dijo divertida—¡Tapate! —le ordeno al escuchar alguien entrar a al cocina, afortunadamente eran los gemelos, peor ellas para prevenir se fueron a hablar al granero donde Hermione les dijo por que y como estaba allí.

—Tan Romántico—comento Luna pensando en alguien

—Si…Hablando de eso hoy saldré con el en una cita ¿Alguna de ustedes quiere venir? —dijo la castaña, Ginny se negó a ir pensando lo que había dicho George el día anterior pero Luna asintió feliz.

****

Luna estaba realmente Feliz pues sabia con quien ir a la cita doble esa tarde: Iría con Blaise Zabini pues el, en el tren, la invito a salir…

_**Flash back:**_

Blaise camino por todo el tren buscando el vagón de la rubia, por suerte para el ella salió a comprar unos caramelos en el pasillo, así que se acerco a ella.

—Hola—la saludo

—H-h-Ho-hola…—saludo nerviosa y colorada.

—nos conocimos anoche ¿Te acuerdas? — Le dijo recibiendo pro respuesta un leve si de la chica—Bueno pues es que…me caíste súper bien y me preguntaba ¿si podríamos vernos estas vacaciones? —

—Claro que si— respondió emocionada

—…Como una cita ¿si? —le dijo

—cla-cla-claro que s-si—le respondió casi desmayándose Luna

—Entonces ¿que te parece mañana? —dijo apresurado Blaise

— ¿Mañana? —preguntó sorprendida

—Bueno yo si algo te mando una lechuza ¿si? —y se alejo apresurado de la rubia

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Esa misma mañana le había llegado al lechuza de Blaise preguntando si podían salir ese mismo día, ella no al había respondido pues fue corriendo a contarle a Ginny peor ahora sabia exactamente que responderle a Blaise.

Ese mismo día en la Tarde…

Los gemelos ya habían llegado al pueblo, estaban sentados en un café del centro esperando a las chicas (Hermione les había dicho que le había conseguido una cita a George), Hermione llego diez minutos después sentándose con ellos.

— ¿Dónde esta la mi cita? —Preguntó George

—Hola George, No lo se, Luna ya debe estar por llegar—dijo casualmente

— ¿Luna Lovegood? —preguntaron los gemelos, Fred burlón y George un tanto sorprendido.

— ¿Conocen otra Luna? —preguntó con sorna peor justo en ese instante entro la mencionada cogida de la mano con Blaise Zabini sentándose junto con los demás.

— ¿Creí que tu eras mi cita? —le dijo George a Luna

— ¡AH! ¿SABES? Yo entendí que Fred y Hermione habían planeado una cita Doble pero no sabían con que pareja así que me invito a mi y al chico con el que estuviese saliendo. —respondió Luna un poco distraída.

— ¡No, Luna! Era una cita doble con tres personas pero faltaba una persona para que fuera cita doble pro eso te invito—le dijo algo desesperado George—ahora yo quede como violinista—dijo malhumorado

—No te preocupes Hermano…—Dijo para después dirigirse afuera y hablar con una chica que entro después con el—te presento a tu cita hermano, ella es Lorena—le dijo sonriendo.

_**Reviews!!!**_


	32. Visita Sorpresa

_**Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen A J.**_

_**¡Visita sorpresa!**_

— ¡oh, por dios! ¡Parece Magia de verdad! — decía Lorena sorprendida de un truco de cartas que hacia George.

— Te sorprenderías al saber que tan reales son esos trucos— decía Blaise entre risas, sacando un ramo de rosas detrás de su espalda y dándoselo a una emociona Luna Lovegood — ¿Cierto, Luna?

— ¡Me Encantan! Y lo mejor es que tiene un nido de _Gulping Plimpies _en el — mencionó mientras escarbaba en el ramo de rosas

— ¿Qué son _Gulping Plimpies?_ — preguntaron Los gemelos y Lorena a la vez

— Ni Idea— respondió Hermione algo confusa

— ¿Está algo…loca? ¿No? — preguntó sin disimulo Lorena a George, el cual respondió uniendo su dedo pulgar y dedo índice y diciendo sin sonido "solo un poco"

— Hey…No está Tan..Tan loca— la defendió Blaise, ruborizándose un poco y cogiéndole la mano a Luna, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco— además la loca eres tú qué crees que la magia existe pff…pfff—

— ¿pff? — Preguntó Fred divertido— siento que la locura es contagiosa…—

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras Tanto en la madriguera…

— ¡valientes hermanos los que me gasto! ¡Ni un movimiento de varita hicieron! Claro seguramente se iba a ver con Hermione…— decía mientras caminaban hacia el jardín (iban a _desgnomizar_lo)

— ¡Ron!, ¿tu padre a qué hora llega? Necesito hablar con él lo de Malfoy…—

— ¡Pero es que nos gastamos toda la tarde pelando esas patatas! — mencionaba alzando los brazos — es que toda una familia de magos y preciso mandan a los que no pueden hacer magia a pelar patatas! ¡!Para 10 personas! Y eso sin contar a los de la orden…—

—Pues Ron, Le lanzaste un cuchillo a Fred…— dijo Harry algo aburrido, al menos pelar patatas lo distraía de todo lo que le sucedía

— ¡No, señor! ¡No me vas a reprochar eso! Se lo merece — decía frunciendo el ceño— salir con Hermione..Además solo era un cuchillo, nada importante, nada peligroso ¿no? — Dijo divertido— nada peligroso comparado a lo que hemos enfrentado en los últimos años ¿no?

—Lo que digas Ron…— le respondió Harry mirando al cielo

—Hola chicos— saludó una muy alegre Angelina

—Hola Angelina, ¿Qué haces aquí? George esta en el pueblo…¡Aw! — grito Ron por el pellizco que le dio Harry en el brazo— ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? — dijo mientras se sobaba

—Pues yo también soy parte de la orden del fénix…No vine aquí para sorprender a George ni mucho menos— dijo con sarcasmo angelina — así que en el pueblo, bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde…— dijo mientras se alejaba a la cerca y aparecerse en el pueblo

—Ron ¿pero qué has hecho? — le dijo Harry divertido y enfadado a la vez

— ¿pero qué…?— preguntaba un confuso Ron antes de ser interrumpido por su mejor amigo

— ¿…pues George no nos había dicho que se iba al pueblo a verse con una chica muggle que conoció? (N/A: claro George no sabía que lo que decía se iba a volver realidad)

—Pues si… ¡oh! Bueno ya que— termino diciendo entre burlas Ron

—Así la próxima vez nos podrán ayudar a pelar patatas para más de 10 personas— dijo Harry levantando los brazos algo melodramático y burlándose de su amigo mientras seguían desgnomizando el jardín

Y mientras ellos desgnomizaban el jardín se acercaba una muy preocupada Ginny con un búho entre los brazos

—¡Ginny! ¡Hola! Qué lindo búho el que tienes en tus brazos…— decía nervioso Harry mientras un rebelde gnomo trataba de escaparse de sus brazos

—Harry, es Errol…—se burlaba Ron

—ajá ¿esa era Angelina? — preguntó Ginny

—si ¿Por qué? — dijo Ron

—si vino, se quedara un par de noches por George, supongo…entonces a mama no tendrá que molestarle que venga Deán para Navidad…— se decía a si misma

—¡¿Qué? ¡Deán no puede venir acá…!— Reclamaba Harry celoso (el gnomo por fin pudo escapar), recibiendo como respuesta una mirada confusa de los Weasly presentes— solo digo

—Harry tiene razón, no puedes estar restregándonos a tu noviecito...Además invite a lavender a la cena de navidad— dijo nervioso metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos

—pero mira nada mas la hipocresía de mi hermano Ron— Y miro a Ron…Digo si las miradas mataran— Además no puedo Hacer ya está de camino, a dos horas de aquí y solo me mando una lechuza solo por que se encontró a errol de camino…— explicó — ¡Dios, que cabeza dura! Odio las visitas sorpresa…¡Hermione! — dijo corriendo hacia el granero

—¿Hermione? ¿no pensara invitarla? ¿Cierto? Sería raro— dijo algo confuso Ron

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En el pueblo…

Justo en medio de la plaza apareció, como si fuera magia una mujer de lo más extraña, con unos pantalones de polo y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, con una camiseta verde oscuro con una garra dorada de escudo y por si fuera poco llevaba una especie de capa, pero si le quitas eso era una mujer muy bonita, cabello negro oscuro y morena, alta y simpática.

Ella llevaba caminando tal vez una hora buscando algo o _alguien_ hasta que por fin lo encontró y entro en una cafetería.

—Es interesante lo que una encuentra en el pueblo…— dijo dolida, con ganas de llorar.

— ¿Angelina? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	33. Sin Superar El Pasado

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

_**SIN SUPERAR EL PASADO.**_

—Es interesante lo que una encuentra en el pueblo…— dijo dolida, con ganas de llorar.

— ¿Angelina? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó George preocupado.

Angelina hizo una barrido a la escena: George con una muggle en lo que obviamente era una cita, Luna y Blaise Zabini, eso sí que es Nuevo y extraño; Y por último Fred y ¿Hermione?, de repente sintió un vacio en el pecho, entonces ¿la situación de ellos ya es tan seria que la invito a la madriguera?, es decir, es obvio que no fue ni Ron ni Ginny quien la invitaron, La invitó Fred…No a angelina no le debería doler eso, no, Al fin y al cabo ella es novia de George, el cual le estaba poniendo el cuerno y le importaba en lo más mínimo…"No esto no está bien" pensó Angelina la cual se fue lo más rápido que pudo de la cafetería con una que otra lagrima saliendo de sus ojos marrones, George apenas vio que ella se disponía a irse la siguió y logro retenerla justo afuera de la cafetería para poder aclarar las cosas con ella.

—Angelina, ya detente— le exigió George cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo izquierdo de ella para que se detuviera

—No…Ya suéltame— rogaba ella, tratando de zafar su brazo

—No, tengo que explicarte…Necesito explicarte— trataba de decir George — Lorena solo es una amiga…—

— ¿Lorena? Vea pues…— dijo secándose las lagrimas con su túnica y dispuesta a irse de nuevo

— ¡No! ¡Angelina! No te confundas, es una amiga nada mas, no hice nada mas con ella sino hablar y…— trató de terminar pero fue interrumpido

— ¡No, FRED! No quiero vivir lo mismo de nuevo… — su tristeza, su sentimiento de Deja Vu, Todo eso no le permitía caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho

— ¡¿FRED? ¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede Angelina? — le decía George mientras la sacudía, un tanto enfadado, un tanto dolido.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Así que… ¿el ya tenia novia? — preguntaba algo molesta Lorena

—Ehhh…pues la verdad es que si— dijo algo apenado Fred

—Increíble…¡Simplemente increíble! Siempre me cogen como la amante o algo así…no, estoy cansada de esto…No es justo…y yo que pensaba que había encontrado al indicado…— empezaba a decirse a sí misma mientras cogía su abrigo y se iba de la cafetería.

—me reservo mis comentarios respecto a lo que dijo ¿Amante? — se burlaba Blaise

—Claro...Fred creo que deberías ir a explicarle las cosas a Angelina…— decía Hermione antes de ser interrumpida por los gritos que provenían de afuera

— ¡No, FRED! No quiero vivir lo mismo de nuevo… — decía la voz de Angelina

— ¡¿FRED? ¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede Angelina? — le decía George

—Uhh, eso es incomodo— mencionaba Luna

— ¿Fred? ¿Por qué ella dice tu nombre? — le exigía Hermione al susodicho, el cual solo respondía con silencio, shockeado y asombrado. —Ya veo…Seguramente se confundió de gemelo ¿No? — y se fue indignada de la cafetería, dejando a Fred aun impactado, y a Blaise y a Luna incómodos.

—Ehhh… ¿Fred? ¡Reacciona Hombre y ve detrás de ella! — le grito Blaise desde su asiento

— ¿Qué? Si claro…Ya voy…

—Supongo que nos toca pagar a nosotros— menciono Blaise al ver la mesa Vacía— ¿De Casualidad tienes dinero Muggle? Es broma…Es broma ¡Yo Pago!— dijo al ver la mirada de Luna— tendrán que conformarse con unos galeones de oro porque de verdad no tengo dinero muggle— menciono mientras los ponía sobre la mesa— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad crees que viniendo de una familia llena de Slytherins, iba a poder yo, cambiar dinero de mago a dinero muggle? — le dijo divertido mientras la abrazaba y se retiraban de la cafetería.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

— ¿Hermione? No está aquí…Bueno la esperare…— decía Ginny al no verla en el cuarto que Fred había preparado para ella.

Después de un tiempo…

— ¡Hermione! por fin llegas… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó preocupada

—Llego y me voy— fue lo único que respondió la castaña

— ¿qué paso? — pregunto su mejor amiga mientras la abrazaba

—que al parecer Angelina no solo está con George sino con Fred También…Hoy se confundió y llamo Fred a George.

—Uhh, eso es incomodo... — dijo distraída la pellirroja

— ¿incomodo? Es insólito, Fred está conmigo y con ella a la vez, No lo soporto mas, me voy.

Y la castaña camino en plena luz del día en el jardín de los Weasly para al salir y desaparecerse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ronald Weasley aburrido de la cantidad de veces que Harry le hablaba de Draco y su supuesta nueva forma de vida como mortifago decidió "escucharlo mientras veía por la ventana, pero su concentración en Harry no duro mucho, porque la vio, era Hermione Granger caminando en su Jardín

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Ven, Mira, es Hermione— dijo gritándole para que se acercara rápido a la ventana

La chica camino hasta salirse de los terrenos de la madriguera y se giro para dar un último vistazo, miro hacia el granero con tristeza, y reubico la vista al ver una melena roja, era Ron, lo miro extrañada y al final solo le sonrió tristemente antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Qué? Ron no hay nadie…¡Amigo el amor te está volviendo loco!

— ¡No te lo juro! ¡Estaba ahí! — dijo señalando el Jardín

****

—Tenemos que hablar…— dijo serio Fred

—Hermano, esto algo de pareja— le dijo George a su gemelo

—Le decía a Angelina, hermano— dijo sin perder su seriedad y sin dejar de mirarla

— ¿Qué? ¿Sabías que tu novia se desapareció justo después de salir de la cafetería? Ella es lo que te incumbe, no esto— dijo molesto

—si quieres ve tu detrás de ella, ahora lo que me CONCIERNE es con Angelina

—Uhh, esto es incomodo— dijeron Blaise y Luna a la vez pues acababan de salir de la cafetería.


	34. Familia Rota

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

_**Familia Rota.**_

—Tenemos que hablar…— dijo serio Fred

—Hermano, esto algo de pareja— le dijo George a su gemelo

—Le decía a Angelina, hermano— dijo sin perder su seriedad y sin dejar de mirarla

— ¿Qué? ¿Sabías que tu novia se desapareció justo después de salir de la cafetería? Ella es lo que te incumbe, no esto— dijo molesto

—si quieres ve tu detrás de ella, ahora lo que me CONCIERNE es con Angelina

—Uhh, esto es incomodo— dijeron Blaise y Luna a la vez pues acababan de salir de la cafetería.

—Bien, lo que le tengas que decir a MI NOVIA, se lo dirás frente a mi…y ellos— dijo señalando a Luna y Blaise que estaban a punto de irse de la escena, Luna más concentrada de lo que jamás había estado, noto como Angelina temblaba mientras se sentaba en el andén.

— ¡Vete de una vez, George! —exigió Fred ya desesperado.

—No, no me iré, es mi novia…—explicaba George e incluso se podía notar como su voz se quebraba por la tristeza y el dolor, pero no pudo terminar por que su gemelo lo había interrumpido.

—Fue mi novia primero…—dijo serio, sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

George, dolido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era bastante obvio que no lo querían ahí ¿Por qué insistir? ¿Por qué sufrir más por alguien que ni te quiere, que solo quiere lo que uno tiene al lado? ¿Por qué insistir? Si sabía que al final no quedaría nada para él, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su gemelo…—Bien— fue lo único que dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y desaparecía frente a más de un muggle.

Luna y Blaise no sabían qué hacer, como reaccionar, que decir, nada, después de varios segundos en el que los muggles pensaron que alucinaban por el frio y habían vistos a dos chicos iguales en un lugar en el que obviamente no los había siguieron con sus compras y cosas que hacer; Blaise agarro a Luna de la mano y caminaron hasta donde estaba Fred, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro, y lo agarraron del hombro, este reacciono agresivo, se soltó bruscamente de Blaise y se fue a sentar al lado de Angelina, quien se encontraba en ese momento sola sentada en el andén.

— ¿Luna, ya cumpliste tu mayoría de edad? —Preguntó sombrío Blaise, Luna simplemente asintió— Entonces, vámonos de aquí…— la cogió aun más fuerte de la mano y desaparecieron justo después de que una pareja de muggles entrara en un salón de té.

****

Ginny, aun en el cuarto insonoro e invisible QUE Fred Había preparado para Hermione, organizaba de aquí a allá, de allá a aquí, para hacer dormir a Deán ahí y que ni sus hermanos ni su madre le pusieran problemas, pero al caer la noche la habitación desapareció, y quedo sola en el jardín con unas mantas y varias cosillas de más. ¿Y ahora que haría?

—te lo juro, Harry la vi de pies justo aquí…— escucho Ginny de lo lejos a su hermano Ron, y lo alcanzo ver desde lo lejos brincando a un par de metros de la entradita del jardín, fuera de la esfera protectora de la madriguera.

—Estás loco, Ron— menciono Harry— ahh, Hola Ginny, Bonita noche ¿no? — empezó a decir nerviosa.

— ¿Ron? ¿Viste a Hermione? — preguntó preocupada

—Si te lo juro, desapareció justo aquí— dijo mientras brincaba en su mismo sitio y señalaba al suelo, Harry y Ginny empezaron a burlarse de las maniobras que hacia Ron mientras se explicaba, a su vez a lo lejos se veían unas luces de un auto muggle, era un taxi que estaciono justo al frente de la madriguera.

— ¿RO-Ro? — preguntó la chica que bajaba del taxi muggle

—Lavender, llegaste antes…— dijo un sorprendido Ron

—No puedo creer que de verdad la invitaras…— dijo molesta Ginny

—Este…Ginny…ella dormirá en tu habitación…—

— ¿Qué? De ninguna manera— dijo la chica

—Pues si Ginny…estaba pensando, porque pues…como Hermione no vino…— empezó a ponerse nervioso

— ¡Ro-Ro! ¡No puedo creer que si quiera la menciones!

—No, No relájate… ¡Ginny!

****

Angelina solo lloraba sobre el pecho de Fred Y bajo el abrazo de este mismo.

—Pero es que no lo entiendo ¿me traicionaste por Granger?

—Si Angelina, fue el año pasado…—decía sin emoción Fred

—Me dejaste por Granger, y luego de que te perdonara todo eso, vuelves y me engañas con esa muggle…— seguía diciendo Angelina

— ¿Angelina? Yo no te traicione con ninguna muggle…— le dijo preocupado Fred, apartándola lo más posible que se lo permitieron sus brazos, la sacudía y le seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

— ¡Deja de sacudirme así, Fred! Es decir, juegas con tres chicas a la vez, pero yo soy la indicada ¿no? si debo serlo, ¿Por qué o sino las otras dos accederían a salir con él al mismo tiempo, las dos al mismo tiempo? Yo no haría eso…

— ¿Angelina? ¿Dime de verdad que te sucede? — pregunto preocupado

—No, No lo haría, jamás lo haría…Aunque podemos ir rápidamente a la sala de los menesteres y darte lo que te hace falta… ¿por eso me engañas? ¿Cierto?

¿A la sala de los menesteres? ¿Qué le está pasando?

— ¿Angelina en qué año estamos? ¿Cómo se llama tu novio? —

—1995… y mi novio eres tu bobito—

— ¿Qué?

Fred se puso de pies, y caminaba de un lado al otro en la calle, al frente de Angelina, no sabía que la cosa era tan grave, lo único que sabía era que ella al llamar Fred a George no lo había superado, el solo quería decirle que la iba a ayudar a superarlo como amigo porque te todas formas, a pesar de ser su ex, era una persona importante en su vida, pero no, la situación está más grave…Al parecer todavía piensa que está en su último año en Hogwarts y que el todavía es su novio…

— ¿Angelina? ¡REACCIONA!

— ¿PERO QUE TE PASA? — Le exigió Angelina, ya poniéndose de pies — ¡No me confundas Fred Weasley! ¡Yo no soy ninguna de tus mocitas!

El camino de un lado a otro, preocupado, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que ha pasado —y ¿Qué pasa con George? — Le preguntó esperanzado — ¿Qué sientes por él, por mi gemelo?

— ¿Cuál gemelo? ¿Cuál George? No conozco ningún George

Ahora si la situación se complico, tenía que hacer algo, ¿era tan fuerte lo que sentía esta chica por él? Entonces ¿Por qué se ennovio con George? Obviamente sus sentimientos le habían jugado una mala…a su mente y recuerdos ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? No la podía dejar sola y…Así, ¿San Mungo curaría cosas como estas? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer cuando una persona esta tan enamorada y literalmente se vuelve loca por la otra persona? ¿Qué hizo? ¿De verdad le hizo tanto mal? ¿Qué hacer cuando una persona no puede vivir sin la persona a la que ama? ¿Si no puede reemplazarlo ni si quiera con su propio gemelo? ¿Qué hacer?

—Angelina, Nos vamos a San Mungo…—

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No Fred, no podemos, no nos dejaran salir de Hogwarts, y aun si lo lográramos, ellos deben de estar muy ocupados con los heridos por la guerra con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y hablando de eso ¿Qué tal que hayan mortifagos?

Loca y todo, pero ella tenía razón, muchos saben o sospechan que es parte de la orden del fénix, además seguro la utilizarían sabiendo que es tan buena amiga de los Weasley y de Harry Potter, además Fred no estaba tan seguro de que en San Mungo curaran algo como eso, no estaba seguro…

—Simplemente, Vámonos…— la agarro de la mano y desaparecieron, no importaron los muggles, ya no había nadie en la calle.

****

—Blaise ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Luna

—En el Jardín de mi nuevo padrastro, he tenido bastantes, no sé si lo has escuchado…— dijo Blaise mientras con un movimiento de su varita encendía las luces (velas flotantes) y reía de su propio chiste.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Por qué? — se escuchaba un gritó desde la casa, un grito de mujer.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Luna preocupada

— ¡No! — Le exigió y grito Blaise a Luna— Deberíamos irnos, de todas formas mi madre ha arruinado el final de nuestra velada— le dijo sombrío mientras la cogía fuertemente del brazo.

Luna se soltó del agarre de Blaise y salió corriendo hacia la casa, era una mansión y por lo tanto ella demoro bastante en encontrar la habitación de la señora que grito, ella corrió de habitación en habitación, cerrando y abriendo puertas hasta que la encontró, era una mujer sentada en un mueble rustico frente al fuego tomando una copa de vino, dando la espalda al marco de la puerta, al lado del sillón estaba el cadáver de un hombre, Luna lo conocía, había salido en el quisquilloso hace unas semanas, era uno de los dueños de la mayoría de locales en el callejón diagon, su padre creía que era un Zombie…pues obviamente tenía que estar vivo antes para estar así de muerto(su padre se había equivocado con este hombre), como si le hubiesen hecho una maldición imperdonable…

—Luna…— rogó Blaise al ver la escena y la expresión de Luna

La señora Zabini, se dio por fin cuenta de la presencia de los chicos y volteo su arrogante rostro— Oh…Hijo Mío…no tendrías que estar aquí…— fue lo único que dijo una muy calmada mujer

—Madre…al parecer tú tampoco…— dijo aun más sombrío Blaise.

Luna chocó con Blaise al salir, no tenía miedo, ya había visto un muerto antes, pero así no quería que terminara su primera cita…al parecer Blaise ocultaba algo…algo que ella no quería saber…salió de los terrenos de esa familia y desapareció…

****

—Clínica psiquiátrica, Buenas noches— le dijo una cansada secretaria muggle a Fred

—Buenas Noches, deseo que le hagan un examen a mi…amiga— dijo mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, curioseando.

—Disculpe, señorita ¿Cómo es que tienen abierto hasta tan tarde? —preguntó Angelina

—Por que los enfermos no descansan— respondió secamente

Después de unos minutos de espera, por fin salió el doctor que atendió a Angelina.

—Su Amiga, ha sufrido un trauma por algún hecho reciente, al parecer habla de magia y algo de un señor que no debe ser nombrado…—

— ¿y aparte de eso? — Le interrumpió Fred sabiendo que esa era la parte normal, el doctor lo miro coléricamente pero prosiguió…— piensa que estamos en 1995, sus recuerdos son los de ese año y al parecer ha suprimido algunas personas de su memoria por el trauma que le mencione anteriormente…—

— ¿puede curarla? —lo interrumpió de nuevo

—Claro que si, solo que se tiene que quedar aquí…—

Fred accedió, firmo un par (muchos) de papeles y dio todo el dinero muggle que tenia a la secretaria, como no era suficiente, dio varios galeones de oro a la muchacha, la cual reacciono diciendo, "podemos cambiarlo por dinero de verdad…"; para cuando ya estaba amaneciendo se despidió de Angelina y apareció en la madriguera, camino hasta la entradita y vio a Harry y a Lavender durmiendo en el pasto y sus hermanos menores peleando...siguió derecho hasta la habitación de Hermione…

— ¿Fred? — Llamo Ginny dejando hablando solo a Ronald pues siguió a su otro hermano — ¿por que desapareció?

—Porque ya no siente la presencia de la persona por al cual fue construida— fue lo único que respondió— ¿George ya volvió?

—No…

Fred no dijo nada, solo suspiro y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

— ¿Ginny? — Gritó de lo lejos una persona, era Deán.

La señora Weasley que ya estaba levantada, vio la escena, sus hijos menores habían invitados a dos personas sin su autorización, no se los iba dejar pasar fácilmente…y así llego Nochebuena, sin George y Percy en la madriguera, las peleas entre Ron y Ginny, y las peleas de estos con su madre, además de las continuas riñas que había por la presencia de Fleur en la casa

****

**¿Ah, qué tal?**

**Intenso ¿no?**

**Jajajajajajaajajajajaxd**

**Espero sus comentarios mis amores :D**


End file.
